Tres son compañía
by Paradice-cream
Summary: Vivir exige tomar decisiones continuamente. ¿Y si no hiciera falta elegir? ¿Y si se pudiera tener todo lo que quieres? Spoiler del T
1. Chapter 1

Tres son compañía

Derechos: Los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.

N/A: ¡Espero que os guste! ¡Por favor, dejadme reviews si queréis que la continúe! :)

* * *

Capítulo 1: Una proposición indecente

El centro de detención. Paredes grises, mobiliario escaso, cámaras y guardias de seguridad. Prácticamente, su tercer hogar, junto con su oficina y su casa (ésta última, de manera más nominal que efectiva). Tras dar el nombre de la persona a quien venía a ver, le indicaron la cabina correspondiente y se acercó a ella. Gracias a ser quien era, no tendría que esperar mucho. Se sentó frente al cristal, preguntándose para qué querría verle a él. Mientras aguardaba, alisó las mínimas arrugas que se formaron en su traje, metódicamente, hasta que quedó de nuevo impecable. A los pocos minutos, una joven morena vestida de rosa se sentó frente a él.

- Buenos días, señorita Iris- la saludó amablemente.

- ¡Señor Edgeworth!- su cálida sonrisa demostraba la sincera alegría que sentía al verle-. Muchas gracias por aceptar venir.

- No hay de qué- el fiscal apartó la vista, nervioso-. Puede contar conmigo para ayudarla, si está en mi mano.

La joven bajó la mirada, un poco sonrojada.

- Está en su mano, pero la cuestión es si querrá hacerlo… Lo que quiero pedirle es bastante embarazoso.

Edgeworth parpadeó. Cuando recibió la llamada de teléfono de Iris para que acudiera a visitarla, no pensó que se tratara de nada verdaderamente importante, ya que en ese caso sin duda habría llamado a otra persona con quien tuviera más confianza. Pensaba en una persona muy concreta. Sin embargo, al oír estas palabras se planteó que quizá sí iba a contarle algo relevante. A pesar de todo, mantuvo su apariencia calmada y trató de animarla a continuar.

- No se preocupe. Estoy acostumbrado a todo tipo de confesiones y situaciones extravagantes, así que no creo que me sorprenda.

Ella levantó el rostro y le miró a los ojos.

- Bien, en ese caso… En primer lugar, tengo que decirle que es acerca de Feenie.

Vaya… Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. ¿Le había llamado para hablar de Wright, precisamente a él? La persona que menos interesada estaba en hablar de él con nadie. Edgeworth notó que ella estudiaba su reacción y se esforzó por controlar sus emociones.

- ¿De Wright?- acertó a decir, tratando de mantener un tono normal, casi displicente.

- Oh, disculpe, yo siempre le llamo así- sonrió-. Sí, me refiero a Phoenix.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, Edgeworth se vio obligado a tomar la palabra.

- Señorita Iris, entiendo que le cueste expresar su petición, pero ¿podría preguntarle qué es lo que le gustaría pedirme que esté relacionado con Wright? Estoy bastante ocupado y… bueno, no quiero decir que no esté dispuesto a ayudarle si se encuentra en problemas, por supuesto que puede contar conmigo, pero si se trata de otra cuestión, quizá no sea la persona correcta para ayudarla.

Iris tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

- No se preocupe, señor Edgeworth. No dudo ni por un momento de que está dispuesto a ayudar a Feenie si lo necesita. Ya lo ha demostrado con creces. Y lamento hacerle perder el tiempo viniendo hasta aquí. Es cierto que no se trata de ayudar a Feenie con algún problema, al menos no en un sentido estricto. En realidad, le estoy pidiendo que me ayude a mí. Pero también a él…- volvió a enrojecer-. Trataré de explicarme mejor. Durante todo este tiempo, he seguido pensando en Feenie. No he sido capaz de olvidar los momentos que pasamos juntos. De hecho, fueron los mejores de toda mi vida. Nuestro reencuentro no ha hecho más que reforzar los sentimientos que he guardado hacia él a lo largo de estos años. Y… bueno, no estoy segura, pero es posible que Feenie quizá siga sintiendo algo por mí también…

Edgeworth escuchó pacientemente sin dejar que las emociones asomaran a su rostro, pero lo que más deseaba en ese momento era largarse de inmediato. Escuchar a Iris abrir su corazón sobre sus sentimientos hacia Phoenix tan tranquilamente le molestó más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Cuando Phoenix le pidió que le ayudara tras su caída del Puente Oscuro, estaba tan agradecido porque se encontrara bien que habría aceptado cualquier cosa que le pidiera. No tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado en la mujer, aunque cuando tuvo ocasión de verla, tuvo que reconocer que Wright tenía buen gusto. Iris era realmente guapa. Ahora, mientras le contaba esto, al verla tan dulce, con el mismo brillo en sus ojos que el que se podía ver en los de Wright, de alguien con un corazón sincero y honesto, no pudo evitar resignarse a que fuera ella la elegida por Phoenix. Al menos, era alguien que le merecía. Más de lo que podía decir de sí mismo, que ni siquiera tenía el valor suficiente para admitir lo que sentía por él. Intentó decir algo amable sin dejar que su voz le delatara.

- Ya entiendo qué es lo que desea de mí. La ayudaré en lo que quiera, pero, sinceramente, no creo que haya ninguna necesidad, porque estoy seguro de que Wright sigue albergando sentimientos hacia usted. Sería mejor que hablara directamente con él, no tenga ningún miedo de ser rechazada. Wright será muy feliz con una chica tan hermosa y buena como usted a su lado. Me alegro por usted, Iris. Por los dos, realmente.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Iris sonrió amablemente, pero sacudió la cabeza. Edgeworth la miró, confuso.

- Oh, no le estoy pidiendo que interceda por mí ante Feenie. No es eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- Estoy convencida de que una parte de usted es sincera y cree realmente en lo que ha dicho. Pero también creo que otra parte se da cuenta de que no es así. Feenie podría ser feliz conmigo, pero no lo sería completamente.

- No sé a qué se refiere… Usted es la persona que ha escogido Wright y no tengo por qué pensar que no sería feliz con usted.

- Quizá le gustaría que Feenie le escogiera a usted.

Edgeworth se quedó sin palabras. Enarcó las cejas, mirando fijamente a Iris, que se mostraba tan tranquila como siempre.

- No he podido evitar fijarme en lo que sucede cuando están juntos. Es como si… se atrajeran sin querer.

Edgeworth trató de disimular lo mejor que pudo.

- No sé a qué refiere. Wright y yo somos compañeros de trabajo y amigos, incluso. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho y, bueno… él ha sido una influencia muy importante en mi vida, eso es obvio.

- Y usted en la suya.

- Eso creo. Pero no entiendo que quiera llevar las cosas más allá de eso.

- ¿De verdad piensa que me voy a creer que no siente por Feenie algo más que amistad?

- Claro que no siento más que amistad- sentenció fríamente Edgeworth.

Iris titubeó.

- B-bueno, si lo dice tan convencido… Quizá me he precipitado, pero Maya me lo ha contado todo sobre los dos y… para mí está muy claro que hay una relación especial entre ustedes.

Cuando oyó el nombre de Maya, Edgeworth palideció. Oh, no… No pudo evitar perder la compostura.

- ¿Se puede saber qué tonterías le ha contado Maya?- exclamó, golpeando la mesa con la mano.

Iris se sobresaltó con el golpe. Luego se rió al ver la expresión del fiscal.

- Acaba de confirmarme que tengo razón. Por un momento he dudado, pero está clarísimo que Feenie le provoca sentimientos… intensos. Lo que me ha contado Maya es cómo se comportan cuando están juntos. Y las reacciones de Feenie cuando se despiden. Cómo se reencontraron en el juzgado tras estar años in verse y después de que él se convirtiera en abogado con la esperanza de volverle a ver. Cómo le derrotó. Cómo le defendió cuando nadie creía en usted. Cómo huyó usted en lugar de enfrentarse a sus miedos. Cómo actuó Feenie ante su marcha, su rabia y su dolor. Cómo regresó y tuvo que ganarse de nuevo su confianza. Y todo lo que hicieron ambos por ayudarme. Cómo voló horas para ver si estaba bien cuando se cayó del Puente Oscuro. Cómo contó con usted y cómo le prestó su ayuda incondicionalmente, a pesar de que sabía que estaba ayudando a una persona con quien había tenido una relación. En fin, lo que suele ser una amistad normal, según usted, señor Edgeworth.

El fiscal frunció el ceño. No sabía qué decir. Derrotado por esa joven que no perdía su dulce sonrisa por nada.

No podía creer que estuvieran manteniendo esta conversación. ¿De verdad era tan evidente para Iris que existía un vínculo especial entre ellos? No podía negar que existiera tal vínculo, pero de la naturaleza que ella defendía, tenía claro que era tan solo por su parte. Wright nunca se fijaría en él de esa forma. Recordó cómo se fue dando cuenta, o más bien dejando de negar, que amaba a Wright. Comenzó por admitir que disfrutaba de su compañía, por más que se esforzara en aparentar lo contrario, y que le echaba de menos cuando no estaba. Admitió que pensaba en él en muchas ocasiones al cabo del día, porque muchas cosas le recordaban a él y se preguntaba qué le respondería si se lo comentara. Pero eso no significaba nada… ¿verdad? Quizá se estaba engañando a sí mismo… Maldita sea, se estaba engañando por completo. Disfrutaba con su presencia, en efecto, pero también… cuando Wright estaba cerca de él, se ponía nervioso. Y si analizaba a qué se debía, tenía que admitir que era porque deseaba agradarle y temía decepcionarle, y eso le colocaba en tal estado de tensión que terminaba por optar por el camino opuesto, fingir indiferencia e incluso rechazo. Era una manera de protegerse. Le importaba tanto la opinión de Wright que fingía no interesarse por ella. Le daba tanto miedo que pensase que era idiota que acababa actuando como un idiota haciendo que no le interesaba. Le echaba de menos, sí, pero la sensación era prácticamente de dolor físico, como si le faltara algo que formara parte de él. La ausencia de Wright le provocaba ansiedad por volver a verle, un vacío enorme, una angustia devoradora. Recordó los periodos de tiempo en los que había estado sin verle… En fin, podía seguir negándolo, pero le pareció mal engañar a la joven. Al fin y al cabo, ella había ganado y él perdía, ¿qué más daba contárselo? Ahora entendía por qué quería hablar con él.

- Es absurdo negarlo- terminó por reconocer- Siento algo por él. Pero, créame, es algo unidireccional. Wright sería incapaz de sentir hacia mí algo más que amistad. Así pues, si era eso lo que le preocupaba y la cuestión acerca de la que quería hablar conmigo, le aseguro que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse: Wright está enamorado de usted, no hay peligro de que se vuelva loco y se fije en mí, y yo siento algo hacia él pero de ninguna manera voy a interferir en su relación, ni me voy a declarar, ni le voy a pedir que la deje para fugarse conmigo, ni absolutamente ninguna de las historias que pueda haberse imaginado. Ahora bien, le rogaría que me ahorrara la vergüenza de contarle mis sentimientos a él cuando sean pareja y no haya secretos entre ustedes. Me parece justo, ¿no cree?

Edgeworth se detuvo para respirar y vio que Iris se reía suavemente.

¿Pero de qué demonios se ríe? pensó el fiscal.

- Creo que lo que acabo de decir no tiene nada de gracioso- dijo, ofendido.

Iris dejó de reír al momento, pero seguía sonriendo beatíficamente.

- Así que está convencido de que Feenie no se fijaría en usted. Es demasiado duro consigo mismo. Por lo que sé de usted, siempre se fija solo en lo que hace mal, pero no se da cuenta de todas las cosas buenas que ha hecho y de todas las cualidades positivas que posee.

Edgeworth se revolvió en su asiento, incómodo.

- Preferiría no hablar de este tema. Además, por muy bueno que yo fuera, sé que Wright no se fijaría en mí, porque no le gustan los hombres, simplemente.

- ¿Y a usted le gustan los hombres?- preguntó Iris, como si nada.

El fiscal enrojeció.

- En realidad, no- respondió tras una breve pausa-. Solo me ha pasado esto con Wright.

- ¡Entonces, también a Feenie le puede suceder lo mismo con usted!

Esto era bastante extraño. Iris primero le contaba que seguía enamorada de Wright, pero luego le daba esperanzas para que pensara que le gustaba él. ¿Qué quería, torturarle?

- Señorita Iris, estoy un poco confuso. Si no quiere que le diga a algo a Wright de su parte, ni quiere quedarse tranquila respecto a que no siente nada hacia mí, ¿para qué estoy aquí, entonces? ¿Simplemente para confiarle mis secretos más inconfesables?

- Señor Edgeworth, tan solo quería confirmar que usted siente por Feenie lo mismo que yo. Como le he dicho, es la impresión que tenía y que los comentarios de Maya me confirmaban. Ahora ya estoy segura de que estaba en lo cierto. Pero cuando le he dicho que estoy convencida de que existe una relación especial entre ustedes, me refería tanto por su parte, como por la de Feenie. Es decir que, por mucho que piense lo contrario, creo firmemente que Feenie también está enamorado de usted.

Edgeworth suspiró y sonrió despectivamente, como si no se creyera ni una palabra de lo que decía. Cruzó los brazos y la miró a los ojos.

- Por fin lo entiendo. Entonces, según su teoría, Wright nos ama a los dos. Y, lógicamente, lo que quiere darme a entender es que me aparte de su camino o que, por decirlo de alguna manera, compitamos por su amor, ¿no es así?- sonrió, triunfante.

Iris lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Competir por su amor? ¡Claro que no! Se trata de todo lo contrario.

¿Todo lo contrario? Oh, Dios… pero ¿a qué se refiere con eso?

- Umm…¿perdón? ¿Acaso está sugiriendo que…?

Iris abandonó su sonrisa y le miró intensamente.

- Ya le he dicho que creo que Feenie no sería totalmente feliz si estuviera conmigo, porque también le quiere a usted. Y si fuera al revés, pasaría lo mismo. Así que solo hay una solución.

Edgeworth se sintió mareado. No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Iris observó que empalidecía.

- ¡Escuche, señor Edgeworth, no hay nada de malo en lo que le estoy proponiendo!- exclamó-. Feenie nos quiere a ambos y, si eligiera a cualquiera de los dos, el otro sufriría y también él.

Edgeworth negó con la cabeza.

- Pero ¡estamos hablando tan tranquilos de compartir a Wright! Es de locos… Necesito tiempo para asimilar todo esto… Para usted es obvio que Wright siente lo mismo por los dos, pero yo no estoy tan seguro de que sea así…- Edgeworth comenzó a hacer lo que mejor sabía, esto es, aplicar la lógica- Además, incluso si dejamos ese "pequeño" detalle aparte, pongamos que llevamos adelante su idea: ¿no ha pensado que existiría un problema de muy difícil solución? Me refiero a los celos. Quizá al principio no surgieran problemas, pero tarde o temprano uno de los dos terminaría sintiendo que el otro pasa más tiempo con él, o que le gusta más, ese tipo de cosas.

Iris puso cara de preocupación.

- Bien, al fin hemos llegado a la parte más complicada…

- ¿Más complicada? Esta ha sido la conversación más complicada que he mantenido nunca desde la primera frase.

Iris volvió a sonreír.

- Creo que deberíamos dejar de tratarnos de usted, ¿no te parece, Miles?

- ¿Eh?- Edgeworth estaba con la guardia baja-. Oh, claro, como prefiera. Quiero decir, como prefieras.

Iris se inclinó hacia delante, como para tratar de convencerle mejor.

- Mira, Miles, esos problemas de celos no tienen por qué darse… si los dos pasamos el tiempo con Feenie… a la vez.

Efectivamente, parecía que habían llegado a la parte más complicada.

- ¿Perdón?- el fiscal parpadeó.

- Si los dos le amamos y él nos ama a nosotros, solo faltaría que… yo le amase a usted y usted a mí.

Edgeworth creyó que se ahogaba.

- Iris, ¿me estás diciendo que…?- dijo cuando se recuperó-. ¿Lo que tratas de decir es…? ¿Te refieres a que… estuviéramos juntos… los tres?

- Sí.

La palabra resonó por toda la sala y se grabó a fuego en la mente de Edgeworth. Sí. Eso es a lo que se refiere. No, no la has entendido mal.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Cara a cara.

Edgeworth salió del Centro de Detención todavía en estado de shock. Wright… Después de todo este tiempo disimulando, se veía prácticamente obligado a confesarle lo que sentía por él. ¿Y si le rechazaba? ¿Perdería su amistad también, después de lo que les había costado recuperarla? No, Wright no parecía ese tipo de persona. Eso era algo más de su estilo. ¿Y si le aceptaba? Podrían estar juntos. Pero también con Iris. Bueno, ¿acaso no era el sueño de todo hombre, hacer un trío? Se estremeció ante la palabra. Parecía algo reservado a las películas pornográficas, no a la vida real. En realidad, no tenía ni idea de si era una práctica extendida o tan tabú como le parecía a él. Si las tres partes estaban de acuerdo, ¿qué problema había? Oh, no, empezaba a pensar como Iris… Iris. Miles nunca había pensado en ella de esa forma… Hasta ahora, lo único que había sentido hacia ella era un irracional rechazo, que él atribuía a que la consideraba muy…aburrida para Wright. Demasiado dulce. Ahora tenía que admitir que se debía a los celos, por haber ocupado el corazón de Phoenix en lugar de él. Probablemente su inconsciente pensaba que con él Wright se lo pasaría mucho mejor. Pero ahora, no estaba tan seguro de que fuera solo dulce. Y, lo peor de todo, no podía dejar de imaginar escenas de ella y Phoenix, besándose, abrazándose, acariciándose… de ella con él mismo… y de los tres juntos… Enrojeció. Tenía la sensación de que la gente con la que se cruzaba podía leer estos pensamientos con solo mirarle a la cara. Y lo peor era que las escenas eran perturbadoras pero, al mismo tiempo, agradables. Muy agradables. Recordó el final de su extraña conversación. Todavía no entendía cómo Iris había logrado que le dijera que sí.

Edgeworth se encontraba todavía completamente paralizado por la propuesta de Iris, cuando ella siguió hablando como si nada.

- Mientras esté aquí, vamos a tener pocas oportunidades de estar a solas, por eso creo que deberíamos perder el tiempo lo menos posible. Así que tenemos que decidir qué podemos hacer para comprobar si somos compatibles o no antes de decírselo a Feenie.

Edgeworth parecía estar en otro lugar.

- Compatibles…- repitió.

- Sí… Había pensado en solicitar un vis a vis…

- Un vis a vis…-repitió de nuevo, sin pensar. Sacudió la cabeza-. ¡¿Un vis a vis?!

Iris asintió.

- Pero ¿a qué te refieres exactamente con compatibles?

- Mmmm, tendremos que saber si nos llevamos bien… en todos los sentidos. Si nos aburrimos juntos, o nos peleamos todo el rato o no nos atraemos o cualquier cosa así mi idea no tendría ningún sentido. Teniendo en cuenta dónde estoy, un vis a vis es la única manera de comprobar esto. No sería muy romántico, pero una cita en las cabinas de comunicación, con un cristal por medio, lo sería menos aún, ¿no crees?

(Maldita sea, lo tiene todo pensado…La verdad es que no sé cómo rebatir eso. Menos mal que esto no es un juicio…, pensó Miles).

- Iris, no es tan sencillo- trató de argumentar tras un breve momento pensando-. Hay que acreditar que existe una relación de pareja anterior para poder solicitar un encuentro cara a cara íntimo. Además, si por alguna extraña razón te equivocaras y Wright no sintiera nada por mí, ¿crees que le haría gracia que yo hubiera tenido citas para conocer mejor a su antigua, y posiblemente futura, novia?

Miles se fue envalentonando según hablaba, y miró desafiante a Iris, convencido de que esta vez no tendría respuesta.

- Muy bien. Entonces se lo diremos directamente. Ya comprobaremos luego si nos llevamos bien o no. Siempre estamos a tiempo de dar marcha atrás y que Feenie se quede solo con uno.

- Pero si realmente le gustamos los dos, sufrirá más si ve que nos llevamos mal.

- Entonces vamos a comprobar antes si nos llevamos bien.

Mierda… se había metido en un círculo vicioso. La miró impasible, pero ella ya sabía que había ganado.

- Está bien. Veré qué puedo hacer para solicitar un encuentro. Pero no te garantizo nada. Veamos: en primer lugar, tendrás que rellenar una instancia...

Iris sonrió.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Deseando amar

Derechos: Los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.

N/A: Muchas gracias, Iratsu y Neftis, por vuestras reviews! Espero que os guste el capítulo!

Notas de música clásica se filtraban por la puerta del despacho de Miles. El repertorio oscilaba bruscamente de idílicas serenatas a tempestuosas sinfonías, reflejando perfectamente el estado de ánimo de su ocupante. El fiscal estaba sentado frente a la mesa, sobre cuya superficie reluciente se amontonaban varias pilas de papeles. Era algo a lo que estaba más que acostumbrado. Repasaba un informe tras otro, disciplinadamente. Subrayaba, tomaba notas, buscaba información en sus libros o en Internet. Y, sobre todo, memorizaba. Disponer de toda la información posible era su obsesión. Y como se ocupaba de tantos casos, no tenía más remedio que tener buena memoria.

Bip-bip-bip-bip...piiip.

Apagó la alarma del móvil y se puso de pie de un salto, casi tirando la silla.

- Bien, ha llegado la hora.

Se quedó inmóvil durante unos minutos. Se volvió a sentar.

Arggggg. No podía hacerlo. ¿En serio iba a ir allí, a estar a solas con ella, después de todo lo que habían hablado el otro día?

Seguía teniendo el móvil en la mano y se sobresaltó cuando de repente empezó a sonar.

- ¿Wright?- enarcó una ceja al ver el nombre.

A su pesar, su pulso latió más deprisa. Que supiera, Phoenix no estaba trabajando en ningún caso en ese momento, así que no tenía ni idea de por qué le estaba llamando. Ni se le pasaba por la mente que fuera para algo sin relación con el trabajo. Aunque, ¿por qué no podría ser así? Los amigos suelen tener cosas en común y hablar de temas variados, mientras que en su caso, aparte de lo estrictamente profesional, no se puede decir que coincidieran en mucho. Más bien todo lo contrario. Se dio cuenta de que ya habían sonado varios timbrazos, así que descolgó.

- ¿Sí, Wright?

Silencio.

- ¿A qué juegas, Wright? Algunos estamos ocupados- dijo con tono despectivo. Como seguía sin obtener respuesta, colgó. Inmediatamente pensó que quizá le hubiera pasado algo. Apretó la tecla para llamarle y esperó. Sonaron varios tonos hasta que por fin le cogió la llamada.

- Wright, ¿estás bien?- preguntó apresuradamente.

- ¡Ah, eras tú! ¿Querías hablar con Nick? Pues ha salido, así que...

- ¿Maya?- la interrumpió.

- Sí, soy yo. Oh, bueno, es que se ha dejado el móvil en la oficina. De hecho, se lo ha dejado en el sofá. Entre los cojines. Por eso he tardado tanto en contestar.

- Entiendo. ¿Estabas sentada en el sofá?

- Sí, estaba viendo la tele, porque echan...

- Sí, sí, disculpa Maya, ya le llamaré en otro momento.

- Oh, vale. Se lo diré.

Estúpido Wright... podía tener más cuidado con sus pertenencias, ¿no?

Le seguía sorprendiendo lo fácilmente que se ponía nervioso cuando se trataba de Wright, y lo importante que era para él que estuviera bien. Era lógico, teniendo en cuenta su facilidad para meterse en líos. Iris tenía razón. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantener sus sentimientos bajo control. Estaba acostumbrado a disimular y a controlar sus emociones, pero cada vez le era más difícil mantener su apariencia de aplomo cuando se encontraba con Wright. Y cada vez necesitaba más verle y saber de él. Echó un vistazo a la hora. Si seguía perdiendo el tiempo iba a llegar tarde. Tenía que tomar una decisión.

Recordó las veces que había visto a Iris en el último mes. Además del día de su gran conversación, había ido tres veces más, una a la semana, y habían charlado de temas intrascendentes, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Miles no se atrevía a sacar el tema e Iris veía claro que era mejor no insistir, una vez que había conseguido su respuesta positiva. Edgeworth le explicaba los casos en que trabajaba y ella le comentaba anécdotas de su vida allí. Se había apuntado a varios talleres y se llevaba bien con las demás, procurando no hacerse notar.

A pesar de que no volvieron a sacar el tema, se habían ocupado de realizar las gestiones necesarias para solicitar el encuentro, y el último día que Miles la visitó, cuando se estaban despidiendo, Iris le dijo:

- Bueno, el próximo día podremos hablar con más tranquilidad sin cristal ¿no?

Miles se quedó sin habla. Se aclaró la garganta, mirando hacia un lado.

- C- claro- consiguió decir-. Mmm, ¿quieres que te traiga algo de fuera?

- No hace falta, me basta con que vengas, Miles.

Pensó en su frase. Iris temía que al final no fuera. No podía defraudarla. Tomando aire, apagó el ordenador, colocó los montones de papeles, apagó la música y salió de su despacho. Mientras bajaba los numerosos escalones que recorría cada día, recordó la sonrisa de Iris, su forma de mover las manos cuando hablaba, sus ojos, y se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo, pero le apetecía verla. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba abriendo la puerta de su deportivo para dirigirse a la cita con Iris.

Cuando llegó, se dirigió al módulo correspondiente. Ya sabía lo que iba a encontrarse, pero el conocimiento no mejoraba la situación. Le había explicado a Iris cómo sería, para que no estuviera muy decepcionada, pero le dijo que ya se lo imaginaba viendo cómo era el resto.

El guardia le abrió la puerta. La sala era pequeña, con una cama, una mesa y dos sillas. En la pared contigua vio otra puerta, que conducía al baño. Iris estaba sentada a la mesa. Su rostro se iluminó al verle. Se levantó y se acercó a él, dispuesta a abrazarlo, pero un vistazo a su expresión le hizo ser más cautelosa.

- Hola, Miles. Me alegro de verte sin nada por medio- sonrió nerviosamente, sin saber bien qué hacer con los brazos.

- Te he traído esto- dijo él, tendiéndole una caja de bombones.

Iris la tomó y sus manos se rozaron. Miles se estremeció. Ahora que la tenía tan cerca, sintió cómo le invadía el deseo que había estado tratando de ignorar. Sin duda, era demasiado pronto para plantearse siquiera aquello, la intención de Iris no podía ser que se acostaran sin más...

En ese momento, volvió a sonar su móvil. Otra vez Wright. Esperaba que Maya no se hubiera sentado encima otra vez, apretando la tecla de llamada sin darse cuenta. No quería cogerlo, pero Wright seguramente seguiría insistiendo, pensando que debía devolverle la llamada porque había sido Edgeworth quien le llamaba.

- Puedes contestar, no me voy a enfadar- le animó Iris.

- Es Wright.

Iris puso cara de sorpresa.

- Entiendo. No le dirás que estás aquí, ¿verdad?

- Claro que no- repuso él.

- Deberías contestarle, si no se preocupará.

- Lo sé, pero no me siento cómodo hablando con él sin que sepa que estoy aquí, contigo- "Trazando planes perversos en los que él es la pieza fundamental", quiso añadir.

En ese momento, Iris le cogió el móvil de la mano y seleccionó la opción manos libres. Luego volvió a sentarse en la mesa, como si tal cosa. Con los ojos de par en par, Miles se vio obligado a contestar.

- ¿Wright?

- ¡Hola, Edgeworth! ¿Qué sucede? Maya me dijo que querías hablar conmigo, pero, lo siento, se me olvidó el móvil en la oficina.

- Verás, en realidad no quería hablar contigo para nada.

- ¿Ah, no?- el tono de Wright era de decepción-. Maya me habrá tomado el pelo, entonces. No, pero si he visto tu llamada...

Miles tuvo que explicarle lo que había sucedido, aprovechando para meterse con su mala cabeza y con Maya. Cuando terminó, Phoenix parecía reticente a colgar.

- Bueno, pues si no querías nada, te dejo que sigas trabajando. Supongo que nos veremos un día de estos...

Parecía que quisiera añadir algo, pero el fiscal no le dio pie. Se despidió con rapidez y colgó.

- Está claro que le encantaría que le hubieras dicho que podíais veros algún día aunque no fuera por el trabajo- señaló Iris.

Miles había estado deseando decirlo, pero no se atrevía. Él también había captado la desilusión del abogado por su brusquedad, pero temía que solo fueran imaginaciones suyas.

- Sí, claro. Tienes demasiada imaginación- respondió, mientras se sentaba frente a ella-. Wright no tiene mucha ocupación en su trabajo, así que entiendo que aproveche cualquier oportunidad para distraerse y perder el tiempo.

- Como quieras. Dentro de poco tendrás que darme la razón- dijo ella con sorna-. Sé que no quieres hablar de ello, pero aprovechando que ha llamado, deberíamos retomar la conversación que empezamos sobre Feenie.

Miles se puso en tensión.

- Tienes razón- reconoció.

Iris se estiró.

- Estas sillas son muy incómodas. Ven, tumbémonos en la cama- se levantó y se dirigió a la cama. Dejó los zapatos en el suelo y se tumbó, girando el cuerpo hacia él, con el codo apoyado en el colchón y la cabeza apoyada en la mano.

- ¿Vienes?

Edgeworth titubeó, dudando si seguirla o no. Finalmente se puso en pie.

- Trae la caja de bombones, por favor, quiero probarlos- dijo ella.

Miles le llevó el paquete envuelto en papel dorado y lo dejó sobre la cama. Se sentó en el colchón, dándole la espalda.

- Si tienes miedo de que se te arrugue la ropa, puedes desnudarte- Iris trazó su columna con un dedo.

El fiscal se levantó como un resorte. Se volvió y vio cómo Iris se deshacía en carcajadas.

- Estaba bromeando, Miles. Feenie me hacía bromas así todo el tiempo. Bueno, aunque en realidad él lo decía en serio- se rió.

- Ya veo.

- Pero yo no lo decía en serio, Miles. ¿Vas a tumbarte o no? Es para que estemos más cómodos, no tengo intenciones ocultas- añadió, como una sonrisa traviesa.

- Si es así.

El fiscal volvió a sentarse, y esta vez se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó, rígido y con la mirada clavada en el techo, para no mirarla. Ella le observó.

- Nunca te relajas, ¿verdad? Siempre estás en tensión, dándole vueltas a algo.

- No puedo permitirme relajarme- repuso él-. Supongo que será deformación profesional.

Siguió un momento de silencio. Miles la miró de reojo y volvió a mirar al techo.

- Así que cuando salías con Wright, ¿os llevabais bien?- le soltó de sopetón y sin mirarla.

Iris le miró, sorprendida. Sonrió.

- Feenie estaba muy pendiente de mí y siempre quería complacerme, así que no discutíamos. Bueno, ya sabes, excepto por el tema del colgante- su expresión se ensombreció.

No le había contado que Phoenix también iba a verla una vez por semana. Aunque pensaba que seguía sintiendo algo por ella, le inquietaba pensar que podía ser por simple amabilidad o por sentir que era su deber. En la superficie, Phoenix seguía siendo el mismo que recordaba, pero en cierta forma había cambiado. En su mirada, limpia y sincera como siempre, asomaba ahora un destello de desconfianza que antes no había. Sabía que le había herido y le rompía el corazón pensar que nunca volvería a ser lo mismo. Cuando intentaba sacar el tema de su pasado en común, recordando algún momento divertido, Phoenix se ponía a la defensiva, así que lo dejaba de inmediato.

- ¿Puedo contarte una cosa?- preguntó.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Sabes?, aunque intento demostrar que no, estoy asustada- ahora era Iris quien fijó la vista en el techo-. Phoenix ha sido y es la persona más importante en mi vida, y después de todo lo que pasó me temo que nunca confiará en mí como antes. Tengo miedo de haberle hecho tanto daño que ya no confíe en nadie como antes. Tengo miedo de haberle perdido para siempre.

Miles la observó en silencio mientras hablaba.

- También tengo miedo de que para ti nunca esté a su altura- continuó-. Quiero decir, que has necesitado todo este tiempo para poder aceptar tus sentimientos hacia él, y yo pretendo que nos enamoremos de repente, cuando no tenemos nada en común, excepto nuestro amor por él. Puede que tengas razón y nada de esto tenga sentido.

El fiscal se volvió hacia ella. Hizo amago de levantar la mano para acariciar su pelo, pero se detuvo.

- Iris... No sabía que sintieras eso. No sé muy bien qué decir, estas cosas no se me dan bien. Solo puedo decirte que tienes razón, no soy capaz de enamorarme de alguien de repente, y que para mí Phoenix siempre va a ser especial.

- A eso me refería. Yo nunca...

- Pero me encantará que tú llegues a ser tan especial como él- le interrumpió.

Iris se volvió hacia él.

- Yo también estoy asustado. Sin embargo, me he dado cuenta de que tienes razón, es mejor saber su opinión que vivir siempre con la duda. Querer a alguien y no poder decírselo, no saber qué piensa de ti... Creo que nada puede ser peor que esta situación. Wright es la persona que me ha hecho replantearme todas mis convicciones, que le ha dado la vuelta entera a mi vida. A veces siento que puede leer en mi alma y que me conoce mejor que yo mismo. Siento que ha hecho tanto por mí y yo tan poco... Lo único que quiero es que sea feliz, y por supuesto preferiría que lo sea con nosotros. Gracias por contarme cómo te sientes, Iris.

- Gracias a ti por venir, Miles- sonrió-. Por cierto, se me olvidaba, ¡vamos a probar los bombones!- Iris se sentó y abrió la cajita de dulces- ¿Cuál quieres?

Edgeworth se incorporó también.

- Elige tú primero.

Iris examinó los bombones durante un buen rato, escogió uno y lo mordió.

- Mmmm, qué bueno... Tu turno.

Cuando Miles iba a coger uno de los bombones, Iris le detuvo.

- Espera- tomó el bombón y, mirándole a los ojos, lo acercó a sus labios. Él abrió la boca y pudo sentir el ligero roce de sus dedos al cerrarla.

N/A: Por cierto, la idea para esta historia es del kink meme. Y perdonadme porque no tenga ni pies ni cabeza, si tenéis sugerencias os lo agradezco!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Acoso

Miles tragó el bombón con dificultad. Iris seguía mirándole, con los labios entreabiertos, tan deseable... Se aproximaron, lentamente. Pero entonces Miles parpadeó y consiguió murmurar:

- D-dame un segundo, ¿de acuerdo?

Iris se echó hacia atrás.

- Miles… entiendo que esto sea violento para ti. También lo es para mí, pero tengo claro que quiero hacerlo. Por tanto, si tú no lo tienes claro, lo mejor es que lo dejemos ahora mismo.

- No, no es eso: lo tengo claro, Iris. Es solo que… Perdona, pero no estoy muy acostumbrado a estas situaciones.

Iris se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

- No es que yo tenga mucha experiencia, tampoco. Ya sabes, un templo de entrenamiento espiritual no es el mejor lugar del mundo para conocer chicos...

Miles sonrió también y se relajó un tanto. Iris volvió a acercarse. Le tomó una mano y la puso en su cintura.

- ¿Y cómo es que no tienes mucha experiencia? Por lo que me ha contado Maya, creo que tienes bastante éxito entre las mujeres.

- B-bueno…No suelo darme cuenta de ese tipo de cosas.

- Igual que Feenie. Cuando salíamos, había una compañera que estaba coladita por él, y le tiraba los trastos incluso delante de mí. No se enteraba de nada, me decía que era una celosa.

- Wright no distinguiría que le tiran los trastos ni aunque fueran de verdad y le dieran en la cabeza.

- Miles... Te encanta meterte con él, ¿eh?

- Resulta sencillo, la verdad.

- Espero que tu don de la palabra permanezca intacto cuando tengamos que contárselo.

La sonrisa arrogante de Miles se esfumó.

Iris se rió.

- ¡No pongas esa cara! Todo irá bien. Solo tienes que explicarle lo que me has contado a mí. Estoy segura de que se dará cuenta de que siente lo mismo.

- Seguiríamos teniendo el problema de... bueno, de que soy un hombre.

- Bueno, realmente todas esas etiquetas y clasificaciones...- negó con la cabeza-. No dejamos de tener dos brazos, dos piernas... No tienes algunas cosas que pueden interesarle, pero tienes otras- terminó, con cara de absoluta inocencia.

- I-iris...- Miles la miraba con los ojos de par en par y enrojeciendo.

- En cierto modo, tú cuentas con ventaja sobre mí. Conoces su cuerpo y sus reacciones de una forma que yo nunca podré más que adivinar.

Miles estaba cada vez más rojo. Su cuerpo ya estaba reaccionando ante la mera idea de explorar el cuerpo de Wright y hacerle las cosas que más le gustaban a él. Ni que decir tiene que incluir a Iris aumentaba el abanico de posibilidades de una forma increíble. Pensar que los dos pudieran dar placer a Phoenix de formas distintas lo volvía loco.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba acariciando la cintura de Iris con la mano que ella misma había situado en esa posición estratégica. Cuando se percató de ello, intentó disimular, pero ella ya se había dado cuenta y ahora acariciaba su pecho, jugueteando con los botones del chaleco. La observó de nuevo. Sus labios eran sensuales y parecían tan suaves, al igual que el resto de su piel… El fiscal deslizó su mano por la espalda de la joven y la acercó a él. Esta vez, Iris pudo ver en sus ojos que no se echaría atrás.

El contacto de sus labios fue electrizante, las sensaciones agudizadas por el periodo de espera. Mientras exploraban sus bocas, estrecharon el abrazo. Ahora podía sentir el pecho de Iris apretado junto al suyo y se desbordó la necesidad de sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya. Se quitaron la ropa casi sin darse cuenta, y saborearon cada nuevo trozo de piel que iba surgiendo al retirar cada prenda. Cuando no quedó ninguna, Miles se situó sobre Iris, solo con el sonido de sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Iris le besó lentamente y Miles cerró los ojos, disfrutando plenamente del momento. Tan dulce… tan caliente…

Efectivamente, eran bastante compatibles.

- Miles… no imaginaba que fueras tan apasionado.

-L-lo mismo digo.

Tumbados en la cama, con Iris enroscada a su lado, acariciando su pelo, Miles no podía dejar de pensar en repetir la experiencia. Había sido tan distinto de las otras veces, había sido él mismo, disfrutando de cada instante. Y si imaginaba incluir a Wright en la ecuación... simplemente, no podía ser cierto. Sería tan insoportable e increíblemente bueno.

Espero que os guste!! No es muy allá, pero es que esta escena no me apetecía detallarla tanto... Gracias por la review, Rabbit in the Hat. Jajaja, la verdad es que Miles no lo hace obligado, que conste... ya lo habéis visto!

Por cierto, los títulos de los capítulos no es que me gusten esas pelis ni nada, es que no se me ocurre nada mejor! (Bueno, _Deseando amar_ sí me gusta).

Por favor, dejadme comentarios!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Al otro lado de la línea

Phoenix daba vueltas por el despacho con un fajo de papeles en una mano y rascándose la nuca con la otra. Todo este papeleo hacía que le diera vueltas la cabeza. Le encantaba su trabajo, pero toda la burocracia que llevaba detrás... Buf, ojalá pudiera librarse de ello. Lo dejaba para el final y, cuando ya no quedaba más remedio, lo tenía que hacer deprisa y corriendo. Encima, últimamente su capacidad de concentración estaba más mermada aún de lo habitual. Desde su reencuentro con Iris, no hacía más que pensar en ella. Recordaba los momentos que habían pasado juntos y no podía evitar pensar que estaba aún más guapa que antes con el pelo moreno. Hacía tanto tiempo que no dedicaba tiempo a estos temas, que no salía con alguien... ¿Quizá el que se hubieran reencontrado, o más bien, conocido realmente, era una señal de que debían estar juntos? No quería pecar de vanidoso, pero le daba la impresión de que a ella le pasaba algo parecido, o por lo menos no le disgustaba que fuera a visitarla. Seguramente, si le propusiera salir, aceptara... Sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba del todo. Phoenix nunca se había sentido así antes. No es que fuera la primera vez que alguien le traicionaba o decepcionaba, pero sí de las veces que más daño le había hecho. Notaba una resistencia en su interior a dar el primer paso, tenía miedo y eso no era propio de él.

Se sentó en el sofá y dejó los documentos a un lado. Tenía tantas ganas de poder hablar con alguien de todo esto. Pero sus opciones eran a cada cual peor... Con Maya no se podía hablar en serio de nada, Pearls era demasiado pequeña para estos temas (además, ¿quién era el guapo que mencionaba a otra chica que no fuera Maya delante de ella?), Larry en principio era la persona ideal para hablar de estos temas, pero una cosa era que le gustara hablar de ello y otra que le fuera a dar buenos consejos. Y Edgeworth... Phoenix sonrió para sí. Qué tontería, Edgeworth era la persona menos adecuada. Imposible hablar con él de algo que no fuera trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Casi podía imaginarse la cara de horror que pondría si le fuera con algún tema personal.

"Sin embargo, somos amigos, ¿no? Los amigos hablan de estas cosas. Y todo el mundo tiene su vida privada. Seguramente Edgeworth tenga sus experiencias en el amor como todo el mundo", reflexionó. Frunció el ceño. "Bueno... todo el mundo que tiene tiempo para ello... No, no puede ser, a todo el mundo le gusta que alguien se preocupe por él, que le dé un abrazo cuando lo necesita, y... todo lo demás, claro".

Se volvió a poner de pie e intentó hacer algo de provecho pero, tras un rato más de pasear los papeles de un lado a otro del despacho, se decidió. "Al fin y al cabo, es la opción menos mala", se dijo. Cogió el móvil y buscó el nombre de Edgeworth en la agenda. En cuanto llamó se arrepintió de hacerlo, pero se obligó a no colgar.

- Edgeworth al habla.

Phoenix se quedó sin palabras por un momento. Siempre que hablaba con él le pasaba.

- ¡Hola, Edgeworth!- reaccionó-. ¿Cómo estás?

Hubo una breve pausa, hasta que por fin llegó la respuesta.

- Bien, gracias. ¿Sucede algo?

"Tío, por una vez podías fingir que no te estoy molestando…", pensó Phoenix.

- Verás, el otro día me llamaste y… bueno, ya sé que realmente no querías nada, pero me di cuenta de que hace mucho tiempo que no charlamos y pensé que quizá estaría bien quedar un rato y hablar. ¿Tendrás un momento para ello?

Sintió cómo el silencio que siguió le transmitía la opinión de Edgeworth mejor que mil palabras.

- Estás muy ocupado, claro, es una tontería. Ya nos veremos cuando…

- Tengo un momento para hablar contigo, Wright- respondió Edgeworth finalmente-. ¿Te parece bien esta tarde?

Phoenix parpadeó. ¿Había dicho que sí?

-¡Claro! Me paso por tu despacho, ¿vale?

- Muy bien, Wright. Hasta luego.

Phoenix se sintió extrañamente animado. "Tenga experiencia con las mujeres o no, seguramente Edgeworth me aconsejará bien. Sé que puedo contar con él cuando de verdad importa".


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Hable con ella

Cuando Edgeworth vio entrar a Phoenix en su despacho, tardó un momento en recomponerse. Después de lo ocurrido con Iris, le costó bastante dominarse. Sintió esa inconfundible sensación en el estómago, ese vértigo como si el suelo bajo sus pies se hundiera y todo lo que les rodeaba se desvaneciera para dejarles únicamente a ellos dos, frente a frente. Entonces Phoenix sonrió, con esa sonrisa suya capaz de derretir un témpano de hielo.

-¡Hola, Edgeworth!- saludó.

El fiscal tragó saliva y le respondió con displicencia. Para su suerte, Phoenix permanecía totalmente ajeno a su lucha por no revelar sus emociones. Para él, Edgeworth le observaba con su acostumbrado desapasionamiento pero, en realidad, éste tomaba nota de cada pequeño detalle del abogado, aunque ya se los sabía prácticamente de memoria. "Me encanta. Ojalá no lo hiciera, pero me encanta", pensó.

-No dispongo de mucho tiempo, Wright- dijo en cambio-. Pero me alegro de verte- añadió al ver la expresión desilusionada de Phoenix.

-Ya… Siento molestarte, Edgeworth, no lo haría si no tuviera una buena razón- a medida que hablaba, Phoenix iba pensando que no había sido buena idea venir.

-Así que hay una razón. Me dijiste que solo querías charlar conmigo.

Phoenix enrojeció. "Piensa que solo vengo a verle si tengo que pedirle un favor… Lo cierto es que es lo que siempre hago", pensó, avergonzado.

-Tienes razón, soy un egoísta. Venía a contarte un problema para que me aconsejaras, pero mejor me voy y te dejo trabajar en paz- sonrió nerviosamente y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Wright!- Edgeworth fue tras él y le agarró del brazo-. ¿Tú, egoísta? No me hagas reír…

Phoenix sonrió.

-¿Entonces no te molesta?

-Claro que no- Edgeworth cruzó los brazos en su habitual postura de escucha-. Cuéntame qué sucede.

Phoenix intentó responder, pero como no lo consiguió, se volvió hacia las estanterías del fiscal y fingió ojear los libros.

-Vaya, tienes una buena colección.

Edgeworth ignoró su comentario y carraspeó para recordarle que esperaba su contestación.

-¿Qué es tan difícil de contarme?- soltó finalmente, viendo que Phoenix seguía en silencio-. Nunca has tenido tantos problemas en decirme lo que te pasa.

Phoenix se volvió y explicó, incómodo:

-Bueno, es porque se trata de algo personal, y nunca he hablado contigo de estos temas.

El fiscal se puso en guardia. "¿Puede ser que…? No, claro que no…". Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente.

-Si con "algo personal" te refieres a mujeres, es cierto que no hablamos de esos temas- Phoenix le miró, asombrado-. Entiendo que es con Larry con quien hablas.

-Sí, así es normalmente- admitió el abogado. Edgeworth se sintió decepcionado. "Por supuesto, mujeres", pensó-. Sin embargo, esta vez es algo más serio y… Bueno, creo que Larry no es precisamente la persona más adecuada para hablar de algo serio.

-Estamos de acuerdo. Bien, una vez que ya conozco la temática sobre la que quieres hablar, ¿qué te parece si te decides por fin a contármelo?

Phoenix inspiró profundamente.

-¿Qué opinas de Iris?- le preguntó a bocajarro.

Edgeworth le observó, impasible, como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Nunca le había costado tanto elaborar una respuesta, ni siquiera en sus peores juicios contra Phoenix. Qué imbécil… Había llegado a pensar que le iba a decir que sentía algo por él, pero cuando le confirmó que era sobre una chica, tuvo claro que le iba a hablar de Iris. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar mentalizado para ello, oírlo de sus propios labios había sido demasiado. "Está claro que a Wright solo le interesa Iris. No tenía que haberle hecho caso. ¿Cómo puedo mirarle a la cara mientras me habla de ella después de lo que pasó? Me he acostado con ella. He traicionado su confianza. ¿Debería contárselo? Imposible. Me odiaría…"

Phoenix pensó que estaba meditando su respuesta, así que esperó. Cuando vio que la contestación se dilataba en exceso, pensó que el motivo era que a Edgeworth no le gustaba Iris y no sabía cómo decírselo. No podía tener nada bueno que decir de ella, si necesitaba pensárselo tanto.

-¿Edgeworth?- dijo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Qué me parece qué?

Phoenix le miró con los ojos como platos. "¿Qué mosca le ha picado?", pensó.

-Olvídalo. Está claro que no te cae bien, si ni siquiera quieres hablar de ella.

Edgeworth miró hacia otro lado.

-Bueno, yo no he dicho eso. Lo que sucede es que no la conozco lo suficiente como para darte una opinión fundamentada- explicó.

-Eso lo sé, Edgeworth, pero solo quiero tu opinión, no hace falta que tenga fundamento. No se trata de un juicio, no importa si no me das argumentos de peso y pruebas irrefutables. ¿Qué opinas de ella, en general?

A Edgeworth no se le ocurrían más excusas. A regañadientes, contestó:

-En ese caso… Bien, parece una chica tranquila y de buen corazón. También es… bueno, es muy guapa, por si te interesa también mi opinión en ese plano- añadió, sonrojado.

-Sí que lo es, ¿verdad?- Phoenix sonrió estúpidamente. Se puso serio nuevamente-. Pero eso no es lo importante. Bueno, sí lo es pero… Me refiero a que lo que realmente quería preguntarte es si… Dices que parece una persona de buen corazón, pero ¿de verdad te parece buena persona, después de todo lo que ocurrió? Quiero decir, no fue culpa suya, pero en ese momento me engañó y…- el abogado calló, sin saber cómo continuar.

"Vaya… Así que no tiene dudas respecto a ella. Lo que tiene es miedo. Está terriblemente asustado de que le hagan daño de nuevo", se dio cuenta Edgeworth, buscando las palabras para responderle.

-Wright, no soy quién para juzgar si Iris es una buena persona- comenzó. "Y tanto que no"-. Eso tienes que decidirlo tú. De lo que sí estoy seguro es de que los dos sentís algo el uno por el otro, y sería una lástima desperdiciar esos sentimientos por miedo a salir herido.

-¿Miedo? No se trata de eso, yo…-Phoenix le miró a los ojos y calló. Frunció el ceño-. Tienes razón, Edgeworth. Tengo miedo. No quiero que salga mal otra vez.

Edgeworth sonrió.

-Wright, no lo creerás, pero está bien sentir miedo de vez en cuando. De hecho, si lo sintieras alguna vez, no harías tantas tonterías como haces.

"Estaba un poco raro, pero veo que es el Edgeworth de siempre", pensó Phoenix, algo mosqueado.

-Hablando en serio, es normal que tengas miedo de confiar en ella después de lo que pasó. Pero no debes dejarte bloquear por ese miedo. Wright, tú siempre confías en los demás. No dejes de confiar precisamente en alguien a quien quieres. Iris no es… su hermana- Phoenix miró al suelo, dolido-. Lo siento, pero debía decírtelo-el fiscal prosiguió-. Wright, tienes derecho a ser feliz. Es difícil encontrar a alguien especial y que te corresponda, así que no te pongas impedimentos a ti mismo. Deberías hablar con ella y explicarle tus sentimientos.

Phoenix continuó un momento con la mirada baja, pero finalmente alzó la cabeza y volvió a ser el de siempre:

-¡Sí, debería hacerlo!- se animó-. Quizá ella ni siquiera sienta nada por mí y esté preocupándome para nada- bromeó.

-Claro, eso sería lo más fácil- se burló Edgeworth.

-¿En serio crees que ella siente algo por mí?

-Wright…

-Vale, vale, lo hablaré con ella. Oye, Edgeworth, muchas gracias por aguantarme. Y por tus consejos. Sabía que lo harías mucho mejor que Larry.

-Qué halagador- suspiró el fiscal.

-No, en serio. Me has ayudado mucho- Phoenix titubeó-. Me preguntaba… pero quizá te moleste…

Edgeworth bufó.

-¿Vamos a empezar otra vez? Ahora sí que debería volver al trabajo.

-¡Sí, por supuesto! Es que solo hemos hablado de mí, y me gustaría saber… si tú ya tienes a alguien especial- terminó el abogado.

Edgeworth se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado.

-Joder, soy un cotilla- dijo Phoenix, arrepentido-. Si no quieres contármelo, lo entiendo.

-No, no pasa nada- replicó Edgeworth-. Es cierto, debería contarte algo a cambio de que hayas confiado en mí. Verás, como he dicho antes, es difícil encontrar a alguien especial y que te corresponda. En mi caso, me temo que solo he llegado a la primera parte.

-¡Ah, pero entonces no hay problema! ¡Seguro que consigues que se fije en ti, Edgeworth, tú tienes mucho éxito con las chicas!- le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Esto…- Edgeworth estaba como un tomate.

N/A: El capítulo anterior era muy corto, así que añado este. Espero que os guste! Y que me dejéis comentarios y/o sugerencias :) Podéis decirme si están muy fuera de personaje, si no tendría que haber liado a Edgeworth e Iris tan pronto… Pero bueno, dejéis comentarios o no, muchas gracias a todos los que lo leáis!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Olvídate de mí

En esta ocasión, el despacho de Edgeworth permanecía en un silencio absoluto. Sin embargo, ni mucho menos significaba que se sintiera tranquilo. Al contrario, sus pensamientos se atropellaban unos a otros y sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza. Tras la conversación con Phoenix, había dado muchas vueltas a la situación. Ahora, había tomado la decisión que consideraba correcta y no pensaba echarse atrás, pero no podía evitar desear que las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera. Apuró los restos de té de su taza y se levantó para salir.

Iris le recibió en el centro de detención con una sonrisa radiante, como siempre. Evitó mirarla a los ojos y se sentó frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Cómo estás, Miles?- le saludó ella desde detrás del cristal.

El fiscal no respondió y siguió mirando hacia un lado. Ella notó que algo no marchaba bien.

-Miles, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó.

Edgeworth fijó la mirada en sus ojos con reticencia. Mantenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Finalmente se decidió a hablar:

-Iris, esto se tiene que acabar- dijo, con voz inexpresiva.

Iris le miró, desconcertada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Él inspiró profundamente. Por lo que había visto de la forma de ser de Iris, sabía que si le contaba la verdad no serviría de nada. Tenía que quitarle la idea de la cabeza para siempre. Y, si había algo en este mundo que sabía hacer, era ser hiriente.

- ¿Tengo que explicártelo?

La joven intentó decir algo, lo pensó mejor y enmudeció. Al cabo de un rato, viendo que Miles no decía nada más, consiguió articular:

-Pero ¿por qué, Miles? ¿Así, de repente, ya no quieres seguir adelante?

El fiscal compuso su mejor expresión indiferente.

-Mira, Iris, lo he pensado mucho y es absurdo continuar con tu plan. Lo mejor es que dejemos de vernos.

Iris sonrió nerviosamente.

-No lo entiendo… Todo iba tan bien y ahora… ¿quieres que dejemos de vernos, después de lo que pasó el otro día?

- Precisamente. Lo que sucedió el otro día no debió haber pasado nunca.

Ella bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

-Pensaba que significó algo para ti…Que fue tan especial como lo fue para mí…

-En realidad, no- cada palabra era como tragar hiel, pero se obligó a pronunciarlas-. No significó nada.

Volvió a mirarle, con los ojos brillantes, pero esta vez no era el brillo de siempre.

-¿No fue especial para ti?- dijo, lentamente-. Me mentiste…

Tenía que eliminar toda esperanza.

-¿Por qué iba a ser especial? Eso son cosas que se dicen. Prácticamente nos acabamos de conocer. Para ser sincero, no creo que fuera algo especial para ti tampoco.

Iris se puso rígida.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- la decepción había dado paso a la rabia y sus ojos echaban chispas.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es quedarte con Phoenix y…

-¡Cállate!- le interrumpió, levantándose de la silla. Le pareció preciosa así enfadada, pero apartó el pensamiento rápidamente-. No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. No me hables de Phoenix. Si esta es tu verdadera forma de ser, no le mereces. Ten por seguro que si Phoenix me quiere a mí, no volverás a verle nunca más.

Perfecto. Eso es lo que quería oír. Lo mejor para todos es que desapareciera de la vida de Phoenix, una vez más. Después de todo lo que había pasado, no soportaría verles juntos. A ninguno de los dos.

- Lo siento, Iris- dijo, levantándose a su vez.

La joven le dedicó una mirada de desprecio y se dio la vuelta.

Miles abandonó la sala rápidamente, sin ver ni oír nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Afortunadamente, el resto de presos y visitantes estaban demasiado ocupados en sus propios asuntos como para darse cuenta de la escena que acababa de tener lugar. El fiscal salió de allí, entró en su coche y se dirigió a su casa en el mismo estado de inconsciencia del mundo.

N/A: Mil gracias por la review, Namastah! Espero que te guste el capítulo, aunque sea tan corto, y a todos quienes estéis leyendo la historia.

Me encantaría que me sugirierais cómo mejorarla…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Cosas que nunca te dije

Los días se sucedían, grises e indistinguibles. Las visitas de Miles habían sido un soplo de aire fresco en su rutina y ahora se sentía vacía sin su presencia.

Su aspecto frágil había engañado a muchas a su llegada a la cárcel. Sin embargo, cuando una de las reclusas que más tiempo llevaba allí fue la primera en meterse con ella, Iris no bajó la vista como había esperado la veterana, y esta no encontró en sus ojos el miedo que pensaba encontrar. Iris podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era la princesita en apuros que aparentaba. La veterana había desistido de su intento de buscarle problemas y el resto de presas la imitaron.

El recuerdo de los meses vividos con Phoenix la había atormentado durante todos estos años. Había intentado olvidarle pero no había sido capaz y, al volver a verle, sus sentimientos por él incluso aumentaron. Si el joven impetuoso y expresivo había conseguido enamorarla, el hombre en que se había convertido hacía que su corazón diese un vuelco. Ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad para demostrarle que lo que sentía era real. Pero todo se había complicado con la aparición de Miles.

-Eh, tía, ¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó Lilian, su compañera de celda-. Estás muy seria.

-Tengo un mal día- replicó, sin darle importancia.

-Seguro que es por el maromo ese que te mola pero que no sabes si tú le gustas también, ¿a que sí?- se echó a reír-. Yo no dejo de pensar en mi novio desde que estoy aquí.

-Sí, me lo recuerdas todos los días- dijo Iris, suspirando.

-Eh, ¿qué quieres? Aquí dentro no hay muchas cosas interesantes que hacer. Si no hablamos entre nosotras, ya me dirás. Ya sé que no te gusta contarme cosas de tu vida de fuera, pero entiende que me aburro…

Iris estaba completamente de acuerdo. Si no fuera por las largas horas en las que solo sus propios pensamientos la acompañaban, no creía que le hubiera contado nada. Sin embargo, al fin y al cabo Lilian le había contado su vida de pe a pa y llegó un momento en que se puso muy pesada cuando le decía que no tenía a nadie fuera y ella le contestaba que no le tomara el pelo. Así pues, le había contado una historia inventada pero con una base de realidad: chica conoce a chico, se separan y vuelven a reencontrarse al cabo del tiempo. Lilian la había escuchado con atención y se había solidarizado con ella, asegurándole que tarde o temprano el tal "Philip" se quedaría con ella. "Él está solo ahora, ¿verdad? ¡Si en todo este tiempo no ha encontrado a otra, es que todavía se acuerda de ti, aunque sea inconscientemente!", le había dicho.

- Además, no te quejes porque no soy nada pesada- añadió Lilian con una sonrisita-. Me han llegado rumores de que te ves con un par de tíos que no están nada mal y no te he preguntado nada…

Iris la miró, indignada.

-¿Ya te han ido con el cuento? Pues no te hagas ilusiones, porque son mis abogados.

-¿Y qué más da si están buenos?- soltó la otra, muy seria.

-Oye, no te pases- le cortó Iris, pero no pudo evitar reírse.

-Así que tus abogados… ¿Y cómo es que tienes dos?

-Verás- Iris se sonrojó-, realmente tengo un abogado, pero le ha pedido opinión sobre mi caso a otro, y por eso viene a verme también.

-Ya- Lilian se quedó un instante pensativa-. Hombre, dos siempre es mejor que uno, ¿no?- se encogió de hombros.

-Claro… Siempre es mejor- repitió Iris, con una sonrisa forzada.

Si no tenía claro que pudiera lograr que Phoenix volviera a confiar en ella, al parecer había fracasado en conseguir que Miles hiciera lo mismo. No solo no confiaba en ella sino que la había engañado y no significaba nada para él. Había resultado ser un aprovechado… Por lo poco que le conocía no le pegaba en absoluto esa forma de ser y, además, cuando se acostaron fue tan cariñoso… pero las apariencias pueden engañar y nadie mejor que ella para saberlo. Se sentía como una idiota, no debería haber hablado nunca con Miles. Seguro que ahora intentaría indisponer a Phoenix contra ella. Precisamente, hoy le tocaba visita de Phoenix y casi era la hora. Respiró hondo.

El abogado la esperaba ya. Parecía más nervioso de lo habitual.

-Hola…- la saludó.

-¿Cómo estás, Fee…Phoenix?

Phoenix la miró en silencio durante un rato.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó ella.

-No, nada. Es que siempre haces amago de llamarme… Feenie.

-Lo siento, no lo hago a propósito.

Phoenix negó con la cabeza.

-No me molesta que lo hagas.

Iris se sorprendió. Parecía distinto a los demás días, como si hubiera bajado la guardia respecto a ella.

-Hasta ahora me había dado la impresión de que no te hacía gracia- dijo tímidamente.

Phoenix se rascó la nuca.

-Hasta ahora he estado bastante a la defensiva contigo.

-Y ¿ya no lo vas a estar?

-No- sonrió. La joven contuvo la respiración. Hacía mucho que no le sonreía así, como en los viejos tiempos, verdaderamente relajado-. Iris, me estaba engañando a mí mismo. Te he echado de menos durante todo este tiempo. No te voy a decir que no he conocido a otras chicas hasta ahora pero, en el fondo, creo que las comparaba a todas contigo.

"Increíble. Así que Lilian tenía razón…", pensó ella. Lo que acababa de oír era lo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando. Phoenix había pensado en ella y seguía sintiendo algo. Solo que ahora… le faltaba algo. Phoenix ya no era todo lo que quería. Les quería a los dos. Sin embargo, no era posible que estuvieran juntos porque a Miles le era indiferente. Se sentía incapaz de contarle a Phoenix todo lo que sentía.

-Phoenix, lo siento- dijo débilmente-. Ahora mismo no estoy preparada para tener una relación.

Al abogado se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Aunque no sabía muy bien qué decir, empezó a hablar como solía hacer en esos casos.

- Es cierto que ahora mismo las circunstancias no son las mejores para intentarlo, pero estoy dispuesto a esperarte lo que haga falta y…

-No, Phoenix, no es porque esté en la cárcel- le atajó ella.

Esta vez se calló.

-Oh. Entiendo- consiguió decir al rato-. No sientes lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad?

Iris se sentía sumamente mal.

-Claro que sigo sintiendo algo por ti. Eso no lo dudes- le aseguró mirándole a los ojos, aunque eso le hacía daño.

-¿Entonces?- el abogado no entendía nada.

-Créeme, necesito tiempo para pensarlo. Estar aquí ha hecho que reflexione y me cuestione muchas cosas.

"Al fin y al cabo, es una parte de la verdad", pensó Iris.

-En ese caso… No voy a presionarte si no lo tienes claro. Estaba tan convencido de que podía salir bien…

-¿Por qué te decidiste a decírmelo ahora?- le preguntó.

-Un buen amigo me aconsejó que no tuviera miedo de volver a intentarlo si seguía sintiendo algo por ti.

Iris frunció el ceño. ¿Un buen amigo? ¿Se refería a Miles o a cualquier otro de sus amigos? ¿Podría ser que Miles simplemente se estuviera apartando del camino porque Phoenix le contó que todavía pensaba en Iris? Desde luego, eso encajaba en la forma de ser del Miles que conocía. También podría ser que eso fuera lo que ella deseaba que pasase. Debería ser sincera con Phoenix, pero ¿cómo decirle que no podía dejar de pensar en Miles? No soportaba pensar que lo del otro día no volviera a repetirse. Lo mejor sería hablar con Miles y aclarar todo, pero si realmente no sentía nada por ella, sería tan humillante… Tampoco podía olvidar el daño que le había hecho.

A estas alturas de la partida, cualquier jugada que hiciese podía ser fatal.

N/A: Me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiendo esta historia aunque no tenga sentido XD Espero que os guste el capítulo! Y dejadme vuestras críticas, por favor!


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: ¡Qué noche la de aquel día! (I)

"Ojalá tuviera una DS, así no me aburriría tanto en las paradas de los autobuses… Me paso la vida aquí. Algún día tendré que sacarme el carnet de conducir…". Phoenix suspiró, mientras miraba por enésima vez a ver si llegaba su autobús. Un grupo de chavales sentados en el banco le miraban, riéndose y cuchicheando entre ellos.

"Oh, vamos, ¿por qué a la gente le gusta tanto reírse de mi pelo? ¿O es por mi traje barato y porque voy en bus? ¡Sí, soy pobre! Pero al menos soy honrado. Mierda, la honradez no va a pagarme el carnet. Ni a comprarme una DS…".

Afortunadamente, en ese momento vio que se aproximaba un autobús y que era el suyo, por lo que sacó su billete y abandonó esa línea de pensamiento. Por poco tiempo. Los chavales se sentaron justo detrás de él y por sus "disimulados" murmullos pudo confirmar que era su pelo de lo que se reían. A su pesar, tuvo que admirar el variado repertorio de chistes que se les ocurrió a costa de él.

Se bajó tras el agradable trayecto y caminó los metros que separaban la parada de su bufete. "¡Buf, odio los juicios en viernes! Aunque son peores los lunes… En fin, me voy a pegar un fin de semana de esos de no hacer nada. Igual ni siquiera hago los baños…"

Abrió la puerta de la oficina y saludó.

-¡Hola, Maya!- nada más terminar la frase, se detuvo de golpe-. ¿Larry? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su amigo estaba sentado en su sofá, viendo la tele al lado de Maya.

-Ey, Nick, ¿cómo va eso?- le sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Había venido a visitarte y esta preciosidad que tienes por ayudante me ha contado que estás un poco desanimado, así que ¡he decidido que voy a llevarte a dar una vuelta!- se levantó y alzó la mano para que Phoenix chocara la suya. Al ver que no lo hacía la volvió a bajar-. ¡Venga, salgamos a divertirnos y a conocer chavalas! ¡Eso te animará seguro!

Phoenix fulminó a Maya con la mirada.

-Oye, Nick, yo solo le he dicho la verdad. Últimamente estás más mustio que las lechugas de nuestro frigorífico…

"Grrr…".

-No hace falta que os preocupéis tanto por mí- dijo, sarcástico-. Precisamente conocer chicas no es lo que más me apetece ahora mismo, Larry.

Éste le ignoró.

-Venga, quítate ese aburrido traje tuyo, pégate una ducha, ponte algo para salir y nos vamos a buscar a Edgey.

Phoenix se echó a reír y se sentó en el sofá.

-Muy bueno, Larry. Edgeworth no saldría de juerga con nosotros ni por todo el oro del mundo- se frotó la barbilla, pensativo-: Edgeworth no saldría de juerga, directamente.

-¡Pues claro que se vendría, Nick!- le agarró de un brazo y tiró de él para que se levantara-. De hecho, se viene. Ya he quedado con él antes de que llegaras. Así que venga, prepárate, que ya sabes lo puntual que es y paso de hacerle esperar.

El abogado le miró, desconfiado.

-¿Has quedado ya con él? Ummm, bueno, en ese caso… Edgeworth saliendo por la noche, sin tratarse de una cena para celebrar un juicio… No debería perderme una ocasión así.

-¡Claro que no, Nick! Con un poco de suerte nos las ingeniaremos para emborracharle.

-¿Y por qué querríamos emborracharle?

Maya puso los ojos en blanco.

-Con lo listo que eres, Nick, y qué tonto eres para algunas cosas- Phoenix encogió varios centímetros-. No hay nada más divertido que ver a una persona seria haciendo cosas que nunca haría estando sobria, y el señor Edgeworth es taaaaaan serio…

Phoenix sintió un escalofrío. "Q-qué retorcidos…", pensó.

-Bueno, estamos esperando, Nick…- dijo Larry. Phoenix dudó, hizo amago de añadir algo, pero finalmente suspiró y se dirigió al baño. "Adiós a mi fin de semana de descanso…".

Al cabo de un rato, los dos se encontraban en el edificio de la oficina del fiscal, frente a la puerta del despacho de Edgeworth.

-No sé por qué tenemos que venir a buscarle al trabajo. Podíamos haber quedado con él directamente en el sitio al que quieres que vayamos- dijo el abogado.

-¿Por qué no?- Larry se encogió de hombros-. Edgey va a ir con su ridículo traje vayamos a donde vayamos, así que no necesita ir a su casa, y así podemos ir los tres en su cochazo.

-No, si visto así...- Phoenix levantó la mano para llamar antes de entrar, cuando Larry empujó la puerta, sin preámbulos.

-¡Eh, Edgey! ¿Preparado para quemar la ciudad?- soltó.

El interpelado levantó la mirada de los papeles que estaba leyendo.

-¿Wright?-el fiscal le miró, interrogante. Solo al cabo de un rato se dignó dirigirse a su otro amigo-. ¿Larry?

Phoenix empezó a sentirse mal. Había hecho caso a Larry… A ver si Maya iba a tener razón y era tonto…

-Oye, Larry…-siseó-. ¿Seguro que habías quedado con él?

-Verás, Nick- miró hacia un lado y se mordió la lengua-, ahora que lo pienso, quizá pensé en llamarle y luego se me pasó…

-Eres lo peor, Larry. Me largo. No va a querer venir y no me apetece hacer el ridículo.

-¿No voy a querer ir a dónde?

El fiscal se había levantado de su escritorio y se había aproximado a ellos.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió, con los brazos cruzados.

El abogado agarró a Larry por los hombros y le empujó hasta situarle frente a frente con Edgeworth.

-Hala, explícaselo.

Larry empezó a balbucear, pero Edgeworth le dirigió una de sus miradas capaces de extraer la verdad hasta de una piedra, hasta que terminó gritando, con los puños cerrados y los dientes apretados:

-¡Basta, no me mires así, Edgey! Solo quería… que saliéramos los tres a divertirnos-miró a ambos con los ojos húmedos-. Maya me dijo que Nick estaba decaído y quería animarle. Me han hablado de un bar que está muy bien, lleno de chicas guapas, y pensé que podríamos pasarlo bien. Y tú eres el segundo mejor amigo de Nick después de mí, así que me imaginaba que querrías acompañarle en un momento en el que lo está pasando mal…

"¿El segundo mejor amigo? Grrrr…"- el fiscal apretó los labios para contener la contestación, mientras sus ojos lanzaban chispas. Phoenix ahogó una risita-. Bien, ¿y dónde está ese bar del que hablas?- terminó diciendo.

Phoenix le miró boquiabierto.

-¿Vas a venir? ¿En serio?

El fiscal entornó los ojos.

-Wright, aunque no te lo parezca, yo también salgo por las noches- replicó, cortante. "Casi nunca, pero salgo", reflexionó.

-No, si no digo que no salgas…- negó con la cabeza, nervioso. Edgeworth le ignoró.

-Esperadme abajo, tengo que revisar un par de cosas y con vosotros pululando por mi despacho me llevaría horas. Venga, largo, antes de que me arrepienta- añadió al ver que no se movían.

Después de aguantar las indicaciones de Larry durante 45 minutos, Phoenix ya no estaba tan seguro de que tener coche fuera una ventaja. Miró a Edgeworth. Estaba tan tenso que parecía a punto de estallar. Deseó que no hubiera más salidas que Larry recordara que había que coger en el último momento. Cuando por fin Larry exclamó que habían llegado, vio que su compañero se relajaba un tanto. El abogado sonrió para sí. Realmente le hacía ilusión que Edgeworth hubiera accedido a acompañarles. Seguramente sus amigos tenían razón y con un par de copas de más era menos estirado. Se bajaron del coche y contemplaron la entrada del local. Tenía un letrero que ponía _Plaisure´s_, en letras de neón azul y rosa sobre el negro de la fachada. El portero les miró de arriba a abajo con una sonrisilla cuando pagaron la entrada. "Imbécil", pensó Phoenix mientras traspasaba la puerta, seguido por los otros dos. Había que atravesar un pasillo. Cuando abrió la segunda puerta y entró en el local en sí, lo vio. Como en todos estos sitios, la iluminación era muy tenue y, efectivamente, tal y como había dicho Larry había chicas por todas partes. Chicas ligeritas de ropa sirviendo copas en la barra. Chicas aún más ligeritas de ropa bailando y haciendo poses en otro tipo de barra. Prácticamente toda la clientela era masculina. Phoenix abrió la boca, pasmado. Se volvió hacia Larry, que entraba tras él, y le agarró del hombro.

-Larry… ¿¡se puede saber dónde coño nos has traído!- exclamó.

Edgeworth acababa de cruzar la puerta también y, tras quedarse pálido y pegar un respingo, ya se estaba dando la vuelta para salir por donde había entrado, pero Larry se soltó de Phoenix y se puso delante de la puerta.

-¡Vamos, chicos, dadle una oportunidad a este sitio! Nos acercamos a la barra, nos tomamos algo, vemos cómo es el ambiente, y si no nos gusta, nos vamos. No me voy a poner pesado, palabra.

Edgeworth y Phoenix se miraron.

-Pero Larry, es un bar de…ya sabes…

-Sí, bueno, ¿y qué?

-¿Cómo que "Y qué"?

-Venga, no seáis muermos. Ya hemos pagado la entrada e incluye una consumición, así que vamos a tomarnos una copa al menos- se puso en medio de los otros dos, les pasó un brazo por los hombros y les arrastró hacia la barra.

N/A: Pues sí, la historia se me va de las manos y cada vez es más tonta, pero es lo que hay… Espero que os guste y no tardar mucho en seguir.

Por cierto, tengo que decirlo… ¡adoro el tráiler de Ace Attorney vs Professor Layton! ¡Me encanta Phoenix en él! ¡Dios existe y se llama Level 5 y Capcom!

Qué a gusto me he quedado XD


	10. Chapter 9 II

Capítulo 9 (2ª parte): ¡Qué noche la de aquel día!

N/A: Disculpad el retraso, espero que el siguiente no tarde tanto. Ojalá os guste!

* * *

Estaban en la barra esperando sus bebidas, después de que Larry las hubiera pedido, cuando una de las chicas que pululaban por el local, vestida con una minifalda imposible y un escote de vértigo, se acercó y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro a Edgeworth, que empezó a mirar fijamente un posavasos.

-Hola, guapo. ¿Me invitas a una copa?- empezó ella, insinuante.

Edgeworth se giró hacia ella para responderle, tratando de mirar a cualquier lugar que no fuera su escote excesivo.

-¿Una copa? Supongo que no puedo negarme, señorita- dijo educadamente.

La chica soltó una carcajada.

-Una señorita, ¿eh? Te gusta jugar a los caballeros, me parece muy bien. ¡Qué mono eres!- comenzó a acariciar las solapas de su chaqueta, mientras el fiscal enrojecía, paralizado.

Phoenix observaba la escena, extrañamente molesto, hasta que no pudo contenerse más.

-Oye, mi amigo no te va a invitar a nada- soltó-. Prueba con otro, ¿vale?

-Uy, vaya, tu novio se ha molestado- se rió ella, quitando las manos de la chaqueta de Edgeworth.

-¡N-no es mi novio!- exclamaron los dos al unísono, sin mirarse.

Esta vez la risa de la chica fue aún más escandalosa.

-¡Como queráis, guapetones!- se encogió de hombros-. No sé muy bien qué hacéis por aquí, hay otros sitios que podrían encajar más con "vuestros gustos", ¿sabéis?- les dijo con retintín. Sin más, se dio media vuelta y se acercó a otro de los hombres apoyados en la barra.

En ese momento la camarera les sirvió sus copas. Phoenix le dio un trago a la suya y se dirigió al fiscal.

-Oye, Edgeworth, ¿eres consciente de dónde nos ha traído Larry, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, Wright, ¿crees que soy estúpido?-replicó con desdén.

-Entonces no vayas invitando a las chicas, o se creerán que quieres algo con ellas. ¿O es que quieres algo con ellas?

-¡Por supuesto que no, Wright! Pero no es caballeroso rechazar una petición de una dama. De todas formas, sé cuidar de mí mismo perfectamente, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Phoenix iba a replicar algo, cuando le sobresaltó un estridente grito procedente de una zona del local repleta de sofás.

-¡Niiiiiick, ven aquí! ¡Mis amigas quieren conocerte!- Larry se había evaporado de la barra y estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, rodeado de chicas con copas en la mano.

-Deberías decirle a él también que no invite a nadie- sugirió Edgeworth, con una sonrisilla.

-Madre mía… ¿pero no sabe lo caro que puede salir eso?- el abogado sintió una gota de sudor frío por la frente.

Al ver que no iba, Larry y el grupo de chicas se acercaron a Phoenix y le llevaron a rastras a la zona de sofás. Aunque opuso resistencia, le fue imposible. Le pusieron una copa en cada mano y varias de las chicas le hicieron beber otra.

Edgeworth lo observó, medio divertido, medio fastidiado, pero con su cara de póker habitual. Mientras decidía la mejor forma de sacar a sus dos amigos de allí, se le volvió a acercar otra chica.

-¿Me invitas a algo?

-Lo siento, señorita, pero no debo hacerlo.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué no?

-En realidad solo he venido para acompañar a mis amigos. No busco nada.

-Oh, es eso. Puedes quedarte tranquilo. Mira, me puedes invitar a una copa y charlamos un rato tranquilamente. Mucha gente que viene aquí solo quiere hablar, ¿sabes?

La chica era rubia y llevaba una melena corta con flequillo.

-Me llamo Vivian. Sí, como la de Pretty Woman. Irónico, ¿verdad?- le dedicó una sonrisa sesgada-. Por eso me peino así, a ver si un día tengo la misma suerte que ella. Por lo menos, lo mío no es una peluca. Solo teñido.

-Me temo que nunca he visto la película. Aunque tengo una idea de la trama, claro- Gumshoe le mantenía al tanto (muy a su pesar) de cada serie o película que veía. Le sonaba que sobre esta comentó que había llorado como una Magdalena al verla…

-¿En serio?- abrió mucho los ojos-. Vaya, debes de ser de las pocas personas.

-Suelo estar demasiado ocupado como para ver películas.

-Ya. Bueno, pues ahora ya sabes cómo se peina y cómo se llama la protagonista. En mi caso tiene gracia, porque además mi hermana se llama Lilian. Nuestros padres no tuvieron mucha imaginación.

Edgeworth se limitó a asentir, mientras dirigía miradas de soslayo hacia donde se encontraba Phoenix. Vivian le observó.

-No estés tan pendiente de tus amigos, están entretenidos. Pero tú… Pareces preocupado por algo. Te he estado mirando desde que has entrado y solo te he visto sonreír una vez.

Frunció el ceño.

-Tampoco llevo aquí tanto tiempo.

-Cierto. Pero me da que aunque llevaras más tampoco lo harías.

-Seguramente tengas razón-replicó tras pensar un momento.

-Claro que sí. Déjame adivinar qué es lo que te preocupa: a ver, no llevas anillo, así que probablemente no estás casado, aunque mucha gente se lo quita para venir a estos sitios, pero creo que no es el caso; eres joven, alto, guapo, tienes pinta de tener pasta, así que probablemente eres un ligón; sin embargo, aunque conoces a muchas chicas, todavía no has encontrado a una que te parezca especial. ¿Qué tal voy?

Miles se rió entre dientes.

-No muy bien.

-Eh, por lo menos he conseguido que te rías. ¿Me he ganado ya esa copa?

El fiscal miró a la chica, pensativo.

-Sí, pide lo que quieras- ella así lo hizo-. En realidad… Sería un alivio poder contárselo a alguien.

-Hay quien prefiere confesarse en la iglesia, pero creo que nosotras te podemos dar consejos más interesantes-dijo riendo-. Aunque lo que no puedo ofrecerte es el secreto de confesión. Algún día tengo pensado publicar mis memorias, ¿sabes?

-Seguro que se venden bien.

-Eso espero…Bien, íbamos por lo de que aún no has encontrado a la chica adecuada.

Edgeworth tomó aire.

-En realidad sí la he encontrado. Pero… está enamorada de mi mejor amigo, y él de ella.

Vivian silbó.

-Vaya… ¿y ella sabe que te gusta?

-No. Le mentí y piensa que no significa nada para mí.

-Ya veo. Te has hecho a un lado para que no tenga que elegir. Bien para tu amigo, mal para ti.

-Es que ella… no quiere elegir.

-Pero tendrá que hacerlo, ¿no? No va a salir con los dos…

Le miró fijamente.

-¡Un momento! ¿Es eso? ¿Quiere salir con los dos?

Miles seguía en silencio.

-¿No es eso? Entonces me he perdido.

- En realidad, no es que quiera salir con los dos…

-¿Sí?

-Sino que salgamos los tres juntos.

-¿Que seáis un trío?

El fiscal enrojeció al oír la palabra.

-Bueno, no me gusta decirlo así…

-Joder, normal. Es que asusta plantearse algo así. No me extraña que estuvieras tan serio. Bueno, pues por lo que me estás contando, la pregunta del millón es si estarías dispuesto a estar con tu amigo. Y él contigo.

-Premio.

-¿Él te gusta?

Edgeworth asintió.

-Más que nada en el mundo.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

-Te entiendo.

Miles terminó su vaso.

-Así que no tienes un gran consejo para darme.

-Pues… me encantaría decirte que sí, pero me lo has puesto más difícil de lo que pensaba, la verdad- se mordió las uñas, pensativa. Al cabo de un rato prosiguió-. Te diría que le digas la verdad a ella. No tienes derecho a decirle que no sientes nada si es mentira. Y también se lo tienes que decir a él.

El fiscal tragó saliva.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro. Tienes que dejar a los demás que decidan. Tienes que poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Para perder siempre hay tiempo.

Miles dio vueltas al vaso vacío, absorto. Mientras, Vivian pidió otros dos vasos de lo mismo.

* * *

Siguieron charlando durante lo que pareció un rato, pero cuando Miles miró su reloj y vio la hora que era se sobresaltó.

-Es realmente tarde. Voy a tener que irme, Vivian. Mañana tengo que trabajar.

-Mañana es sábado…-protestó ella.

-Sí, bueno, no iré a la oficina y me levantaré más tarde, pero tengo cosas que adelantar en mi casa.

-Lo que yo digo, eres demasiado serio…-bromeó. A continuación le miró a los ojos fijamente-. Y también eres encantador. Si no tienes suerte con esa chica ni con tu amigo, acuérdate de mí, ¿vale?

Miles enrojeció.

-I-iré a buscar a mis amigos-balbució.

Miró hacia los sofás, pero no vio a Phoenix ni a Larry.

-Se han ido de allí hace rato, ¿no te habías fijado?

No le contestó. Lo cierto es que hacía un buen rato que había dejado de fijarse en ellos. Vivian preguntó a una de las camareras.

-Están en uno de los reservados. Igual no es buena idea ir…- añadió con una risita.

Edgeworth se puso pálido. Vivian le puso una mano en el brazo.

-Quizá es mejor que no vayas a buscarles.

-Ni hablar. Hemos venido los tres y nos iremos los tres. ¿Dónde está ese reservado?

Ella le acompañó para indicarle. A medida que se acercaban a la puerta, se oían más fuertes las risas procedentes del interior. Edgeworth fingía estar tranquilo, pero por dentro no dejaba de preguntarse si vería algo que no estaba preparado para ver. "No, Wright no sería capaz… ¿verdad?", pensó. Miró a Vivian, que se encogió de hombros. Por fin, llamó a la puerta. Se oyeron grititos de sorpresa.

-¿Wright? ¿Larry? Soy Edgeworth, ¿puedo entrar?

- ¡Claro, pasa!- gritó Larry alegremente.

-¡N-no, espera!- dijo Phoenix a su vez.

Pero ya había abierto. Se encontró con Larry en calzoncillos, mientras que Wright conservaba la camisa, pero tampoco llevaba los pantalones. Por su parte, todas las chicas estaban en ropa interior.

-Perdonad, ya veo que estáis ocupados.

-¡Edgeworth, espera!- Phoenix se puso de pie de un salto. Edgeworth le miró de pies a cabeza. Afortunadamente, la camisa era lo suficientemente larga-. Solo estábamos jugando.

En ese momento el fiscal se fijó en que todos llevaban cartas en la mano.

-Y os habéis puesto cómodos para jugar, por lo que veo.

-B-bueno, es que estamos jugando al… ya sabes…

-¡Al strip-póker!- gritó Larry de nuevo.

Edgeworth abrió los ojos un instante y al momento los volvió a entrecerrar.

-En fin… Solo venía a deciros que me voy. Ya son las 3:00.

-¡Fantástico! ¿Has oído, Larry? Tenemos que marcharnos- dijo Phoenix, mientras sacaba sus pantalones de detrás de un sofá.

-Ni hablar, no me moveré de aquí. Candy y yo lo estamos pasando genial. Además, esta jugada es decisiva-guiñó un ojo-. No hay forma de que alguna de las chicas se libre de enseñar algo.

-¿Y si pierdes tú, Larry?

-¡Pero Edgey! ¿Por qué te tienes que meter conmigo siempre?- berreó.

El fiscal puso los ojos en blanco y se dio media vuelta.

-¡Espera, Edgeworth!- Phoenix le agarró del brazo para impedir que se fuera-. Por favor, ayúdame- cuchicheó-. Estoy deseando largarme de una vez, pero no hay forma de convencer a Larry y tampoco vamos a dejarle aquí, está borracho.

-Sí, me había dado esa ligera impresión.

Phoenix le miró con ojos suplicantes, terminando de abrocharse los pantalones. Edgeworth titubeó.

-Está bien- concedió. Se acercó en dos zancadas a Larry y le fulminó con la mirada.

-Larry. Nos marchamos. Ahora.

-¿Eh? ¡Ni de coña, tío! He dicho que no me voy. Marchaos vosotros si queréis, yo me quedo con mi caramelito, ¿verdad, Candy?- abrazó a la susodicha, que le miraba con cara de no saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Edgeworth le agarró de un brazo.

-Wright, échame una mano- Phoenix se acercó-. Del otro brazo- el abogado obedeció y empezaron a arrastrar a Larry hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué hacéis? ¡Soltadme ahora mismo!- intentó zafarse sin éxito-. ¡Candyyyyy!

* * *

Con muchos esfuerzos, consiguieron sacar a Larry del local y meterle en la parte de atrás del coche de Edgeworth. Phoenix se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Antes de que Edgeworth hiciera lo propio, Vivian se le acercó.

-Adiós, chico serio- dijo, dándole una tarjeta de crédito-. Las copas de tus amigos te tienen que haber salido por un pico. ¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta?

Miles asintió.

-El amigo del que estás enamorado… ¿es él, verdad?- el fiscal la miró, sobresaltado-. No, no hace falta que me contestes. He visto cómo le miras cuando él no te mira a ti.

-No…

-Tranquilo, no hablo más- le interrumpió-. Marchaos y que tu amigo duerma la mona. Hasta otra- se dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar en el club. Edgeworth se fijó mejor en su tarjeta y vio que iba acompañada de una tarjeta del local con un número de móvil escrito. Ya le habían hecho ese viejo truco en más de una ocasión, aunque era la primera vez que era ese tipo de tarjeta. Sonrió para sí y entró en el coche.

* * *

Afortunadamente, Edgeworth no necesitaba las indicaciones de Larry para volver, porque este no hacía más que protestar en el asiento trasero:

-No, dejadme, quiero quedarme con Candy, es la mujer de mi vida…

Phoenix estaba harto de oírle.

-¿Es que no sabes en qué trabaja?

-Pues claro que lo sé, ¿es que tú no sabes lo que es el amor?- chilló-. No se decide quién te gusta, se siente. Tienes demasiados prejuicios, Nick.

Edgeworth enrojeció. Phoenix se dio cuenta. Ahora no estaba tenso como a la ida, solo pensativo. Se preguntó de qué habría estado hablando con la chica. ¿Quizá le había gustado? Claro, por eso había reaccionado ante el comentario de Larry.

Poco a poco, a fuerza de ser ignorado, el cansancio y el alcohol fueron haciendo mella en Larry y terminó por quedarse dormido, roncando sonoramente.

Phoenix aprovechó para hablar con Edgeworth.

-Al final no hemos hablado en toda la noche.

-Eso parece.

-Intenté volver a la barra a buscarte, pero todo se… complicó.

-Sí, ya lo he visto.

-Oye, perdona por no ser perfecto- dijo Phoenix, molesto.

"Sí lo eres", pensó Edgeworth inmediatamente. Apretó los labios.

-Tienes razón, Wright, disculpa. Se supone que salíamos para animarte, y al final ni siquiera me has contado por qué estás decaído.

-No te preocupes, ya hablaremos un día de estos.

-Y si… Edgeworth carraspeó-. ¿Y si nos tomamos una última copa en mi casa y me lo cuentas ya?

Phoenix se le quedó mirando como si hubiera hablado en un lenguaje alienígena. Finalmente, se rió.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

-Nada, una tontería.

-Eso lo doy por hecho viniendo de ti.

El abogado prefirió ignorarle.

-Me ha hecho gracia porque es la típica frase que se usa para ligar.

Edgeworth se quedó sin palabras.

-Efectivamente, es una tontería- consiguió articular, con su mejor tono despectivo-. Te llevo a tu casa, entonces.

-¿Qué?- el abogado le miró, sorprendido-. No, vamos a la tuya. Me apetece que charlemos, de verdad. Aunque si lo has dicho por compromiso...

-No lo he dicho por compromiso, Wright- le cortó-. Es solo que como has empezado a hacer chistecitos, pensé que te estabas burlando de la propuesta.

-Vale, vale, se me olvida que tienes el mismo sentido del humor que una piedra. No volveré a hacerte una broma.

-Espléndido.

-Pero si luego intentas seducirme, tendrás que pedirme disculpas.

-Wright…


	11. Chapter 9 III

Siento la tardanza, espero que os guste! Por fin termina este capítulo, lo querría haber subido todo junto, pero como soy así de lenta ha tenido que ser por partes para no tardar tanto.

* * *

Capítulo 9 (3ª parte): ¡Qué noche la de aquel día!

Había bebido demasiado y notaba el efecto de las copas de más. Miró a Phoenix de reojo mientras este paseaba la mirada por la estancia. Tenerle tan cerca, con la guardia baja, y no poder hacer nada, era insufrible. Estaban sentados en su sofá y se moría por abalanzarse sobre él y tenerle más cerca aún. Mucho más cerca. Pero desgraciadamente no estaba tan borracho como para no darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Decidió servirse otra dosis de alcohol a ver si lo conseguía. Estiró el brazo hacia la mesa para coger la botella. Entonces Phoenix le acarició el pelo. Su corazón se aceleró.

-Tienes algo en el pelo, Edgeworth.

Phoenix contemplaba el salón del fiscal distraídamente. Era bastante similar a su despacho, con suelo de madera, paredes cubiertas de libros y cortinas y sofás rosas. Tenía la cabeza como un bombo pero aun así estaba dando buena cuenta de la copa que le había servido Edgeworth. Se notaba que era whisky del bueno. No pillaba la mitad de los aromas y retrogustos que le había explicado el fiscal en una "breve" charla de treinta minutos, pero podía apreciar la diferencia respecto a los brebajes infames que solía beber cuando salía por ahí con Larry. Sonrió para sí. A veces su amigo bajaba la guardia y se le escapaba un destello de humanidad. Le gustaba verle así, hablando sobre un tema no relacionado con su trabajo, y le sorprendía un poco que supiera tanto sobre bebidas destiladas. "En realidad no sabemos tanto el uno del otro, ¿verdad?". Pensaba que solo bebía té y que sería de los que no aguantan muy bien el alcohol, pero ya se había terminado el vaso y estaba cogiendo la botella para servirse otro. Entonces se fijó en que tenía una brizna de algo en el pelo. Instintivamente se la quitó con cuidado. Cuando sus dedos le rozaron el otro dio un respingo que le hizo caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que no le gustaba el contacto físico, así que le avisó:

-Tienes algo en el pelo, Edgeworth.

Al oír eso, el aludido volvió a agarrar la botella que había soltado por el gesto de Wright, le quitó el tapón y comenzó a verter el líquido en el vaso, sin apartar la vista de este.

-Gracias-le dijo al fin, con tono cortante y aún sin mirarle.

Genial, le había molestado. Si seguía fingiendo lo contrario un segundo más iba a explotar. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Entendía que por su trabajo debía ser una persona cerebral y serena, pero no podía pretender ocultar todas y cada una de sus emociones en todo momento. Sobre todo cuando en realidad le afectaba todo tanto. Bajo esa capa de calma perfecta, era una bomba de relojería. "En fin, es el Edgeworth de siempre".

Bajó la vista a su mano. Se le había quedado el tacto del pelo de su compañero en los dedos. Era tan suave como parecía, le dieron ganas de alargar la mano de nuevo y acariciarlo. Pero habría sido una temeridad. Era extraño el contraste entre sus demás amigos, tan dados a las muestras físicas de afecto ("o de lo contrario", rectificó recordando las bofetadas de Pearls), y Edgeworth, tan celoso de su espacio personal. Recordó cómo en ocasiones le hubiera gustado darle un abrazo y se había retraído de hacerlo para no incomodarle. Se preguntó si sería igual con las mujeres. Esperaba que no. Desde que le contó lo de Iris y le habló de la chica que le gustaba no podía evitar preguntarse por su vida íntima. Bueno, en realidad era algo que siempre le había intrigado, porque, con su incapacidad para expresar sus sentimientos, imaginaba que le sería difícil establecer una relación. Sabía por Gumshoe que la mitad del personal femenino de la oficina del fiscal estaba coladita por él, y que él no hacía el más mínimo caso, o tal vez ni siquiera se daba por aludido. Pero claro, hasta el otro día nunca habían hablado de esos temas, así que igual en su vida privada era un experimentado amante. En realidad, a la vista de su éxito, sería un desperdicio que no lo fuera y cualquier chica que se le llevara a la cama se consideraría muy afortunada. Le observó con disimulo. No se podía negar que era atractivo. Era capaz de dejar sin aliento a cualquiera con una mirada, seguro que podía hacerlo también con propósitos no ligados al juzgado. Sus labios parecían hechos para besar. Y sus manos... El abogado sacudió la cabeza. Se preguntó cómo su cadena de pensamientos había llegado hasta este punto. Vaya, sí que le había afectado haber bebido tanto y haber estado tanto tiempo rodeado de chicas ligeras de ropa. Al final iba a acabar seduciéndole como había bromeado en el coche. Reprimió una risita.

-¿Qué es tan divertido, Wright?

-¿Eh? No, nada- disimuló-, pensaba en lo extraña que ha resultado la noche, ¿verdad?

-Yendo con Larry no nos deberíamos sorprender.

-Cierto. Oye… ¿puedo preguntarte qué tal con esa chica? ¿Has estado hablando con ella todo el tiempo? ¿De qué habéis estado hablando?

-Wright, ¿tengo que recordarte que no estás recabando información para un caso? Resulta molesto que me hagas tantas preguntas.

Phoenix se rascó la nuca, sonriendo.

-Tienes razón, disculpa. Será deformación profesional.

-En fin, si tanto te interesa, la chica se llama Vivian, sí, hemos estado hablando todo el rato y los temas no son de tu incumbencia.

-Ja, como la de Pretty Woman.

"Quizá debería ver más películas en mi tiempo libre", pensó Edgeworth.

-Era muy guapa.

-Tus compañeras de partida también. Sobre todo la del pelo corto castaño que se quedó en calzoncillos.

-Qué gracioso. Sí, bueno, no me he fijado mucho en las demás.

Edgeworth alzó una ceja.

-¿Durante todo el tiempo que has pasado en su compañía no te has fijado, Wright? ¿Y sí has reparado en que era guapa la chica con la que hablaba yo?

-Bueno, de acuerdo -se sonrojó-, me he fijado lo normal. Soy una persona que aprecia la belleza.

Su respuesta hizo reír al otro.

-No creo que hayas hecho nada malo por mirar a unas chicas atractivas en lencería.

-No, claro-el abogado sonrió también, pero enseguida adoptó una expresión seria-. Pero cuando te gusta una chica no vas mirando a las demás.

El fiscal sintió cómo su buen humor se esfumaba al instante.

-Así que no puedes dejar de pensar en Iris, ¿no?-optó por decir.

-No, es imposible. Pienso en ella a todas horas.

El del traje magenta no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos por no ser él quien monopolizaba los pensamientos de Phoenix. Le habría encantado poder decirle lo bien que entendía ese anhelo, esa desazón continua que mencionaba. Pero, sobre todo y por encima de todo, era incapaz de mantener la mente fría cuando sus ojos coincidían con los del abogado mientras hablaban, lo cual intentaba que ocurriera las ocasiones imprescindibles para no resultar grosero. Echarle de menos cuando no estaban juntos era horrible, pero este suplicio de Tántalo requería también de toda su fuerza de voluntad y entereza.

-Y bien, hablando de Iris, ¿qué tal te va con ella?-preguntó a su pesar.

-Fatal. Por eso Maya os ha contado que estoy desanimado. Aunque desanimado me parece decir poco.

Miles frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No conseguiste hablar con ella?

-Sí, pero… Me temo que estaba equivocado.

-¿Equivocado?

-Me dijo que ahora no está preparada para una relación.

-¿Te dijo eso?

Phoenix asintió.

-Le pregunté si era porque ya no sentía nada por mí, pero dice que sí. No lo entiendo. Si sigue sintiendo algo, ¿por qué no quiere que lo intentemos?

-Wright, probablemente quiera esperar a salir de allí para volver contigo-aventuró el fiscal.

-Eso mismo le dije y me contestó que no tenía nada que ver.

No podía ser, se había apartado precisamente para que pudieran estar juntos, ¿por qué Iris había hecho eso?

-Edgeworth, si te digo la verdad- se acercó más a él-, creo que hay otra persona. Si no, no tiene sentido que me haya dicho eso.

Su amigo tragó saliva.

-¿Por qué llegas a esa conclusión, Wright?

-Pues… no lo sé, realmente- admitió-. Es una corazonada. Me pareció que me ocultaba algo. No llevaba el magatama, pero estoy seguro de que si lo hubiera llevado habrían aparecido más candados que en la farola de un puente romano.

Edgeworth no contestó.

-¿No me vas a decir nada?- le miró, sorprendido. El fiscal actuaba otra vez de forma extraña.

-No sé muy bien qué quieres que te diga- se revolvió en su sitio, incómodo-. No soy la persona más adecuada para dar consejos de este tipo.

-Bueno, pero tendrás una opinión respecto a si hay otra persona o no. Y la otra vez me aconsejaste que hablara con ella, ahora también tendrás una opinión respecto a qué debería hacer, ¿no?

El fiscal suspiró.

-Mira, mi opinión es que le hagas caso y le des tiempo.

-Yo tengo otra opinión- Phoenix negó con la cabeza y le apoyó la mano en el hombro-. Necesito que hables con ella.

Edgeworth palideció.

-Debes estar bromeando.

-Lo digo totalmente en serio.

-Wright, no voy a hacer de Celestina para nadie- "Y menos para ti y en esta situación", pensó.

-Por favor, tienes que ayudarme. Me dijo que necesitaba tiempo, pero tiene que haber alguna razón. Quizá tú consigas que te la cuente. Por favor…

-No creo que sea buena idea, Wright.

-Seguramente no, pero, Edgeworth, es lo único que puedo hacer, así que tengo que intentarlo. Sabes que siempre lo intento- le sostuvo la mirada. Le parecía imposible que no se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, que no lo leyera en sus ojos-. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

-…

-¿Edgeworth?

No había forma. No podía decirle que no a nada.

-Claro- se obligó a sonreír.

* * *

Muchas gracias a quienes lo leáis, y ya sabéis que si dejáis comentarios me haréis muy feliz! Creo que es una historia manifiestamente mejorable, así que encantada de que me ayudéis a ello :) Nos vemos!


	12. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: El día después

No tenían muchas novedades respecto a la última vez que había estado. Se apartó de la mesa para pasar a rebuscar entre las estanterías de la sección de novela negra. Ojeó algunos clásicos aunque ya los conocía de sobra, solo por el placer de pasar las páginas. Quizá era excesivo que incluso en su tiempo de ocio se interesara por temas relacionados con su trabajo, pero era una persona a la que le gustaba aprovechar cada ocasión para aprender y mejorar. Y ya que le gustaba leer, qué mejor que novelas de crímenes y misterios. Le servían para practicar sus dotes para encontrar al culpable y aprendía mucho de ellas; aunque, si algo le había enseñado la experiencia, era que, por muy enrevesadas y sorprendentes que fueran, la realidad siempre supera la ficción. Terminó eligiendo un título de uno de esos autores escandinavos de moda y fue a la caja a pagar.

-Oh, ¡hola, señor Edgeworth!- le saludó la cajera, una chica joven con su nombre escrito en un cartelito prendido en el bolsillo de la camisa.

-Hola, señorita Fleert- hizo una ligera reverencia.

-¿Todavía tiene sitio en sus estanterías? ¡Me alegro! ¿Cuándo nos va a sorprender con un libro suyo?

-Me temo que no tengo talento suficiente para esa tarea.

-No sea modesto, si solo tendría que escribir sus memorias… ¡Con todos los casos que ha resuelto, le daría para varios tomos!- exclamó, guiñándole un ojo.

Salió de la tienda. La chica siempre trataba de llamar su atención. Solía ir porque era una librería tranquila y bien surtida y estaba cerca de su casa, pero la señorita Fleert siempre se las arreglaba para hacerle enrojecer con sus halagos. La primera vez que entró hasta le hizo firmarle un autógrafo… Era agradable sentir su admiración, pero en el fondo se moría de vergüenza, como siempre que tenía que relacionarse con otro ser humano en un contexto no profesional. ¿Escribir sus memorias? Qué ocurrencia… Eso le recordó a Vivian. Esa noche. Phoenix. E Iris. Phoenix sin pantalones. Iris rechazando a Phoenix. Phoenix pidiéndole que hablara con ella. Phoenix sin pantalones… Si hubiera esperado un poco más, quizá hubiera llegado a perder también la camisa. Y no quería pensar en si habría sido capaz de disimular en ese hipotético escenario... Se puso a leer de nuevo la contraportada del libro que acababa de comprar para intentar no seguir recreándose en esa imagen. Resultaba preocupante pero, por una vez, estaba de acuerdo con Larry: no se decide quién te gusta. Si ese cretino irritante lo supiera…

* * *

-Buf, me encuentro fatal…

Phoenix bostezó frente al sofá donde Maya, tumbada con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza, veía la tele.

-No te preocupes, Nick- le dijo-. Te seguiré apreciando aunque seas un viejo que no aguanta la bebida.

Efectivamente, la cabeza le dolía como nunca y tenía la boca seca. Pero lo peor era que tenía una sensación desasosegante, de vacío, como si hubiera tenido que producirse algo y no lo hubiera hecho, como si le faltara algo y no supiera qué... Llegó a la conclusión de que era hambre. Por lo general, cuando bebía, al día siguiente se levantaba sediento y hambriento. Miró el reloj y vio que no faltaba mucho para la hora de comer. Aunque nunca se levantaba pronto los fines de semana, tampoco se le hacía tan tarde como hoy. Ya no era momento de desayunar, así que debería pensar en preparar algo de comida, pero estaba tan cansado que prefirió postergar el trabajo un poco más. Fue a sentarse a los pies de Maya, esperando que los apartara un poco para dejarle sitio, pero en lugar de eso le soltó:

-Eh, búscate otro sofá, este ya tiene ocupante.

Phoenix abrió los ojos y la boca de par en par.

-M-Maya, cómo decírtelo…-intentó-. Solo hay un sofá, y es MI sofá. ¿Por qué te tumbas tú siempre y me dejas la silla?

-Jopé, Nick, estás hecho un llorica- la chica se incorporó mínimamente y dobló un poco las piernas-. Anda, siéntate, viejo cascarrabias.

La obedeció, conteniéndose para no rezongar y darle la razón. Observó la pantalla. Maya estaba viendo uno de esos programas de videoclips, así que se puso a verlo. Como no era nada que demandara su atención en exclusiva, Iris volvía a su pensamiento de forma intermitente e inevitable, como la palpitación mínima pero constante que recuerda la presencia de una herida a la que se trata de no prestar atención. Todo a pesar de que esa noche había salido para tratar de olvidarse de ella. Lo había conseguido durante un alto porcentaje del tiempo, gracias al inconsciente de Larry primero y al Edgeworth un poco (demasiado poco, para su gusto) más comunicativo por el alcohol al final. La charla con su rival había sido muy productiva, había conseguido que aceptara hablar con ella y Edgeworth era un experto en sacar información de la gente. Así que ahora estaba tranquilo porque contaba con su ayuda y a la vez preocupado por lo que conseguiría averiguar. Además, desde que había hablado con él le estaba dando vueltas a otro asunto. Miró a Maya de reojo. No perdía detalle de los videoclips, siguiendo el ritmo con la cabeza y un pie. ¿Y si se lo contaba? Pensó cuál sería la mejor forma de plantear el tema. "Ya lo tengo".

-Maya, quería preguntarte…-titubeó.

-Dime, Nick- le dijo distraída, sin mirarle.

-¿A ti te parece que Edgeworth es guapo?- en cuanto terminó de decirlo, se dio cuenta de que no lo había formulado bien… Maya se incorporó como un resorte, con la boca abierta. En cuanto consiguió cerrarla y hablar, le devolvió la pregunta.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Nick?- meditó un segundo-. ¿Es que te gusta?  
Phoenix se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Olvídalo. Sabía que no era buena idea decírtelo. No se puede hablar contigo, solo era un comentario.

-Vaaale, no te enfades. Tienes un humor de perros últimamente- Phoenix la fulminó con la mirada, pero ella continuó impertérrita-. A ver, es una pregunta un poco tonta, pues claro que el Sr. Edgeworth es guapo. No creo que haya nadie que te contestara que no.

El abogado se sintió un poco molesto con su respuesta, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

-Ah, bueno, así que es el tío más guapo del mundo- puso los ojos en blanco-. Me parece que eres un poco exagerada, Maya, habrá a quien no le guste- Maya le miró con expresión de incredulidad, como si estuviera diciendo una soberana tontería-. Veamos, si le pusieras nota, sería un nueve o un diez, ¿no?- Maya asintió-. ¿Y a otra persona, por ejemplo, a mí?- la joven se puso a pensar, con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Ni siquiera un cinco?- preguntó al cabo de un rato un poco desanimado, ya que seguía sin contestarle.

Maya reprimió una carcajada ante su cara de pena y logró decir:  
-No me digas que le tienes envidia...- Phoenix iba a replicar, pero le cortó-. A ver cómo te lo explico… Tú también eres guapo, Nick, pero… tenéis estilos distintos. Jugáis en ligas diferentes- le dijo con voz conciliadora.

"Vaya, hombre, y no me digas quién de los dos juega en primera y quién en segunda…"  
Maya le tiró un cojín en plena cara.

-Venga, Nick, no pongas esa cara y dime la verdad, ¿a qué viene esta pregunta?- sopesó si devolverle la jugada, pero solo conseguiría que se lo volviera a tirar cuando estuviera desprevenido de nuevo-. ¿Pasó algo anoche? ¿Todas las chicas querían ligar con él y a ti ni te miraban?

-Bah, déjame en paz- Iba a callarse, pero no pudo resistirse a hurgar en la herida-. ¿Por qué te parece que iba a pasar eso? Te apuesto lo que quieras a que si me da la gana ligo más que él en cualquier sitio.

-Claro, Nick, lo que tú digas.

Phoenix resopló.

-Está bien, vamos a dejarlo. ¿Quieres saber por qué te lo preguntaba? Pues es porque estuvimos hablando sobre Iris y, bueno, ya que estábamos con ese tema quise preguntarle sobre las relaciones que ha tenido él, pero, por lo que me ha dicho, nunca ha tenido una relación seria.

-¿Y?

-Pues que… no entiendo por qué.

-Nick, te recuerdo que tú tampoco tienes un historial de relaciones muy extenso.  
-Vale, pero he tenido una: tampoco es muy normal, pero no haber tenido ninguna no es NADA normal.

-Pero aparte de eso has conocido a alguna chica más, aunque no fueran relaciones formales. ¿Es que no puede preferir tener relaciones esporádicas en lugar de algo estable? Igual tiene miedo al compromiso o simplemente no ha encontrado la persona adecuada. ¿Y por qué te importa de repente si ha salido con alguien o no?

-Bueno, pues hasta ahora no lo había pensado, pero que alguien como él, guapo, inteligente, triunfador, nunca haya salido con nadie, es raro, y triste, ¿no te parece?, porque imagino que se sentirá solo...

"Al menos, yo sí me siento solo por no tener a Iris a mi lado", pensó.

-Con lo tímido que es, seguro que le cuesta un montón dar el paso- señaló Maya.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero aun así…

-¿Y si le gustan los chicos? En ese caso, igual le daría aún más corte.

-Nah, eso no puede ser porque el otro día me contó que le gusta una chica.

-¿En serio?

"Mierda, seguramente no querría que se lo contara a Maya…", pensó, enfadado por su metedura de pata.

-Maya, ni se te ocurra decírselo a nadie…- advirtió.

-Igual es una tapadera.

-¿Qué?

-Lo de esa chica. ¿Te dio más datos sobre ella? ¿Cómo es, dónde la ha conocido?

-La verdad es que no, pero…

-Pues ya está.

-¿Tan convencida estás de que le gustan los chicos?

-Nick, de lo que estoy convencida es de que no le interesan las relaciones lo más mínimo, porque lo único que le interesa es el trabajo. Creo que esa es la principal razón de que no salga con nadie.

-Pero por muy ocupado que esté...

En ese momento empezó el programa siguiente y era difícil no darse cuenta porque el volumen de su sintonía era más alto que el del programa anterior. Maya pegó un brinco aún mayor que cuando le había preguntado sobre Edgeworth, y le golpeó con los pies.

-¡Oye, Nick, va a empezar _El Samurái de Acero_! Luego si quieres hablamos de buscarle novia a Edgeworth, pero ya te digo que si no tiene siendo tan maravilloso como has dicho que es, será porque no quiere.

Phoenix sabía que durante la serie no podría sacar nada de más ella, porque ya solo tendría ojos y oídos para la pantalla y boca para animar al Samurái en sus hazañas.

A ver, tampoco había dicho que Edgeworth fuera maravilloso, qué exagerada era. Pero sí pensaba que se merecía ser feliz, y seguramente sería mucho más feliz con alguien a su lado. Un pensamiento insidioso le cruzaba la mente, pero no quería dejarlo aflorar. Si le gustaran los chicos… No tenía muy claro que fuera así. ¿Lo habría dicho Maya solo porque viste de rosa? Si le gustaran los chicos…. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa, pero no podía. Si le gustaran los chicos… seguramente le gustaría otro tío tan guapo y tan pijo como él, saldrían por sitios caros y se reirían de la gente como él.

"Bueno, en fin, ¿y a mí qué me importa quién le guste o le deje de gustar?", se concentró en la estúpida serie.

* * *

Volvió a su casa dando un paseo desde la librería. Se paró a comprar algo de comida para luego (siempre comía fuera de casa, así que no tenía mucha experiencia en cocinar, y los fines de semana no le apetecía gran cosa ponerse a practicar) y calculó que le daría tiempo a leer el periódico y adelantar algo de trabajo antes de que empezara _El Samurái de Acero_. La verdad es que llevaba una vida sumamente aburrida, pero estaba a gusto así. Cuando tenía un rato libre, le gustaba leer, ver alguna película, repasar jugadas de ajedrez y por supuesto ver la mencionada serie (aunque moriría antes que confesarlo). Entonces le sonó el móvil. Tragó saliva. Ese número le traía malos recuerdos. Descolgó.

-Edgeworth al habla.

-¡Hola, Edgey!

-Larry, ¿ha pasado algo?

-No, tranquilo, está todo bien. Bueno, menos mi cabeza, claro. ¡Parece como si estuvieran taladrando ahí dentro!

-Por qué te pasarán esas cosas…

-Eh, que tu cabeza tampoco debe ser un templo del silencio…

-No bebí tanto como tú.

-Eso no es lo que me ha dicho Nick.

-¿Ah, te lo ha contado?

-Sí, claro, acabo de hablar con él. Creo que no le ha hecho mucha gracia, estaba durmiendo y ha dicho que en cuanto le dejara en paz es lo que pensaba seguir haciendo. ¡Seguro que hasta la hora de comer no se levanta! ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Cuando salimos siempre le llamo al día siguiente para comentar la jugada, ja, ja.

-Ya, ¿y me estás llamando a mí también para comentar la jugada?

-Bueno, en realidad quería decirte si te apetece volver al sitio. Voy a ir a ver a Candy y he pensado que quizá tú querrías ver a esa chica con la que hablabas…

-Muy amable, Larry, pero no tengo nada más que hablar con ella. Pasamos un rato muy agradable y punto.

-Pues Nick me ha dicho que está convencido de que te gusta esa chica, pero no quieres admitirlo por su trabajo.

-Wright se podía guardar sus opiniones carentes de fundamento para sí mismo.

-¿Pero te gusta o no?

-Veamos, era una chica muy agradable, y preciosa además, pero de ahí a…

-Pues entonces no se hable más. ¡Nunca hay que dejar pasar el tren del amor!

-Larry… ¡si no he dicho que me guste! Y, aunque me gustara, daría igual. Ella estaba siendo amable conmigo, no hay nada más.

-Pero…

-En serio, déjalo. No tengo tiempo para ir contigo, lo siento.

El otro iba a replicar algo, pero cambió de opinión.

-... Como quieras.

El fiscal frunció el ceño.

-¿Larry? ¿No vas a seguir insistiendo?- le preguntó-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Larry suspiró teatralmente.

-Mira, Edgey, creo que te estás equivocando. Ahora bien, sé que nada de lo que diga te va a hacer cambiar de idea.

Edgeworth se quedó con la boca abierta. Consiguió reaccionar:

-¡Exactamente! Me alegro de que lo asumas.

-Claro, Edgey, lo entiendo perfectamente. Tú ya sabes si alguien te corresponde o no sin necesidad de decírselo- el fiscal intentó replicar, pero no le dio tiempo-. Edgey, tu problema es que siempre te sale todo bien, y por eso cuando hay algo que no estás seguro de que te vaya a salir bien, ni siquiera lo intentas- le dijo con una voz seria que no parecía la suya-. Crees que nunca te equivocas y piensas que sabes lo que sienten los demás. Nick rompió tu mundo cuando te ganó y al final lograste cambiar tu forma de ser, pero veo que los viejos hábitos nunca desaparecen del todo.

El fiscal se quedó mudo.

-En cambio, yo tengo asumido que soy un desastre- prosiguió Larry con su tono de siempre-. Así que lo intento siempre y, cuando algo me sale bien… ¡pues soy el tío más feliz del mundo!

"Larry… No sabes bien cómo rompió mi mundo... Y hasta mi corazón", reflexionó amargamente.

Se despidió como pudo, bastante confuso por el perfil psicológico tan preciso que le acababa de hacer ese tarambana. ¿Podría tener razón? ¿Debería intentar más las cosas, arriesgarse, en lugar de dar todo por hecho? En ese caso, arriesgarse no sería intentar conocer más a Vivian, sino arreglar las cosas con Iris, abrir su corazón a Phoenix y confiar en que, quizá, se sorprendiera del resultado… Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba pensando tonterías. "Mañana pondré fin a esta situación absurda. Hablaré con Iris, me dirá por qué rechazó a Phoenix, la sacaré de su error y por fin podrán ser felices. Y yo… bueno, me alegraré por ellos y, cuando pase un tiempo y me sienta un poco mejor, quizá sí me apetezca conocer más a Vivian". Aunque sabía que estaba siendo muy optimista y que pasaría bastante tiempo hasta que se sintiera un poco mejor.

* * *

-¿Qué tal, tía? ¿Hoy te animas a ver la tele?

Normalmente, Iris no solía quedarse mucho en la sala de la televisión, prefería ir a la biblioteca a leer, pero hoy no le apetecía estar sola y al ver que estaba allí Lilian se quedó con ella a ver un rato el programa. Lilian solía ver todo lo que echaban, cuando no estaba en el patio fumando, jugando al baloncesto o a las cartas con otras internas. A Iris no se le daba muy bien el baloncesto, y lo de las cartas le aburría un poco, además siempre que jugaban se apostaban cigarrillos, así que no era una motivación muy apropiada para alguien que no fumaba.

En los últimos días agradecía profundamente el entrenamiento practicado durante su estancia en el templo de Hazakura, pues le estaba sirviendo para mantener su autocontrol. Aun así, había momentos en que no podía evitar venirse abajo. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta? ¿Quizá debía volver a hablar con Phoenix y decirle que claro que sí quería intentarlo de nuevo? Intentaba visualizarse junto a él, felices y sin preocupaciones. Pero siempre terminaba pensando en Miles y la bonita imagen se estropeaba. Había creído que quería a Phoenix, que la quería a ella también, y que estaba convencido de que no merecía que nadie le quisiera a él. Ella quería demostrarle que no era así. Pero había sido todo una ilusión, se había comportado como una ingenua. ¿Qué pensaba, que estaba solo y ella iba a salvarle? Resulta que estaba solo porque así lo quería, porque era verdad que no se merecía que nadie le quisiera.

-¡Eh, tía, que empieza _El Samurái de Acero_! ¿Te mola, no?

La verdad es que nunca lo había visto. En el templo no veían la tele. Pero seguramente sería una chorrada para críos…

* * *

Cuando sonó la alarma del móvil, sonrió inconscientemente. Dejó los papeles a un lado y estiró el brazo para coger el mando de la televisión. Era el mismo movimiento que había hecho la noche anterior, cuando Phoenix le había rozado el pelo y por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que… Qué increíblemente imbécil podía llegar a ser. Encendió la televisión y apretó el número del canal que emitía su serie favorita. Al menos, durante un rato podría evadirse y dejar de pensar en el poder que el abogado ejercía sobre él con un simple gesto o mirada. Seguro que le encantaba acariciarle el pelo a Iris, tan largo y sedoso… Le asaltó una imagen mental de Iris y Phoenix con él en el sofá, viendo los tres la serie. Iris tumbada entre los dos, con la cabeza en el regazo de Phoenix, que deslizaba los dedos por su cabello, y las piernas en el suyo. Harían algún comentario malicioso sobre la afición de Miles por una serie infantil, y él haría como que se enfadaba… No podía imaginar mayor felicidad; sin embargo, estaba tan lejos de su alcance… En ese instante arrancó la sintonía del programa y se obligó a olvidar.

* * *

N/A: Siento muchísimo tardar tanto en actualizar, espero que quienes sigáis la historia me perdonéis. Como siempre, gracias a todos por leerla y deciros que me encantaría que me dieras vuestras opiniones, me ayudaríais un montón! Decidme si se salen demasiado de personaje, si el ritmo es excesivamente lento, si escribo de forma demasiado recargada, etc. Nos vemos!


	13. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: A cualquier otro lugar

No importaba lo que se hubiera preparado mentalmente para el encuentro. Cuando vio acercarse a Iris, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Simplemente volver a verla ya suponía un impacto considerable, pero, además, comprobó que en su expresión no había rastro de su dulce sonrisa característica, y sintió como si no poder volver a ver esa sonrisa significara que se había perdido para siempre toda la belleza y la felicidad del mundo. Durante toda su vida había trabajado duramente para no dejarse vencer por las emociones. Solo él sabía hasta qué punto era una completa nulidad en esta tarea. Simular ser de hielo ante los demás era la opción más sencilla. Pero cada vez aparecían más fisuras en su fachada y le era más difícil apuntalarla para que no se derrumbase. Ascensores, terremotos, Wright, Iris…: ¿qué sería lo próximo? ¿Es que nunca sería capaz de afrontar cada problema que le planteaba la vida? ¿Era un hombre hecho y derecho o sería un niñito asustado para siempre? Respiró hondo y se obligó a esconder el polvo debajo de la alfombra. Escondió su miedo, su inseguridad y su dolor en un rincón de su cerebro y siguió adelante para cumplir su deber. Siempre cumplía con su deber y, en ese momento, su deber era hablar con ella, porque Phoenix se lo había pedido y no podía defraudarle. Por mucho que le doliera. Además, aunque Phoenix no se lo hubiera pedido, necesitaba hablar con ella, tenía que saber sus razones para actuar de esa forma con Phoenix.

Iris se había sentado ante él, sin mirarle a los ojos en ningún momento. Al menos no se había negado a hablar con él, aunque seguramente no lo había hecho para no despertar sospechas, ya que en teoría la visitaba para asesorarla en su caso.

-Creía que no querías saber nada de mí. Ahora soy yo quien no tiene nada que hablar contigo- le dijo con voz fría antes de que pudiera decir nada.

Su desprecio dolía más que una bofetada. Se obligó a mantener la calma.

-Iris, por favor. Vengo de parte de Wright.

-Así que te has tomado la molestia de venir a hablar conmigo por él.

-Es mi amigo y lo está pasando mal. Cree que quieres a otra persona.

"Y así es. Pero esa persona no me quiere a mí", pensó ella amargamente.

-En ese caso, que venga él- replicó con displicencia.

No le quedaba otro remedio que ponerla contra las cuerdas.

-Sabes que le estás haciendo daño, ¿verdad?- dijo lentamente.

Iris palideció y esta vez sí le miró a los ojos.

-No eres quién para decirme eso- siseó conteniendo la rabia-. Solo tú tienes derecho a hacer daño, ¿es eso?

Ignoró su pregunta y fue directo al grano.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que no quieres salir con él?

La joven se cruzó de brazos.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones-sentenció.

-Iris…-cerró los ojos un momento mientras se frotaba las sienes. Había empezado a dolerle la cabeza-. Wright no tiene la culpa de lo que yo haya hecho. Me ha pedido que hable contigo para averiguar qué problema tienes con él.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Feenie no tiene la culpa de nada, solo tú la tienes. Y no tengo ningún problema con Feenie, solo contigo.

-Perfecto; pero, entonces, si no tienes ningún problema con Wright, ¿por qué no quieres seguir con él?- insistió.

Ella suspiró.

-Está bien. ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- volvió a clavar los ojos en los suyos-. No quiero seguir con él porque he encontrado una solución muy fácil a todo este problema que existe entre nosotros tres. Imagino que te gustará, es muy de tu estilo.

-¿De mi estilo?- el fiscal frunció el ceño.

-He pedido el traslado a otra cárcel, muy lejos de aquí. Huiré de mis problemas, como sueles hacer tú.

La miró, sin palabras. De repente se sintió muy cansado. Eso no era justo.

-Y, como te dije, haré todo lo posible para alejar a Phoenix de ti. Le diré que has sido tú quien me convenció para este traslado. Es perfecto que hayas venido a verme. Le diré que desde el principio te he caído mal y me has querido quitar de en medio.

Edgeworth buscó un resquicio en su actitud que indicara que estaba mintiendo, pero la chica lo había dicho muy en serio.

-Iris, no es necesario que hagas eso- intentó argumentar-. Si te alejas le harás daño, ¿de verdad quieres hacerle sufrir innecesariamente? Si necesitas tiempo para reflexionar como le dijiste no es necesario que te vayas lejos. Y dices que quieres poner a Phoenix en mi contra para vengarte de mí, pero estoy convencido de que no eres ese tipo de persona.

-Miles, es hora de que asumas que tus decisiones tienen repercusiones- se encogió de hombros-. Estás acostumbrado a hacer lo que te da la gana sin pensar en los sentimientos de los demás, pero no te gusta que los demás hagamos lo mismo, ¿verdad? Decidiste jugar conmigo y ahora yo decido marcharme. Me dejaste muy claro que no querías saber nada de mí, así que esto ya no es asunto tuyo, sino de Phoenix y mío. Y quiero que se enfade contigo porque no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a él, porque puedes mentirle igual que me mentiste a mí y por eso no mereces ser su amigo.

El dolor de cabeza había empeorado.

-¿Y no pasa nada por que le mientas tú?- preguntó.

-Es un mal menor comparado contigo.

-Phoenix no te creerá- aseguró-. Le diré que es mentira que yo te haya convencido para irte.

-Sí que me creerá y no querrá saber nada de ti.

Sabía que era así. A pesar de todo, Phoenix la creería antes a ella. Probó a ir por otro camino.

-Iris, no te entiendo. Primero querías que los dos estuviéramos con Phoenix y ahora no quieres que estemos junto a él ninguno. ¿Esa es tu forma de querer a alguien? ¿Dejarle solo por completo?

-Phoenix tiene más amigos aparte de ti. Él no está solo, tú sí- se levantó-. Esta conversación ha terminado.

-¡Espera!- apoyó una mano en el cristal-. ¿Es que no hay nada que pueda hacer?

-Puedes explicarle a Phoenix la verdad. Corre, dile que te has acostado con la chica que le gusta sin sentir nada por ella-se giró para marcharse.

"¡Claro que siento algo por ti, maldita sea! Te mentí solo para que pudieras estar con Phoenix. Y resulta que ahora no vas a estar con él…".

-¿Cuándo será el traslado?- preguntó Edgeworth luchando por que no le temblara la voz.

-La semana que viene- respondió ella sin titubear y sin volverse.


	14. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Mentiras arriesgadas

Buf, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar… Aparte de mi vaguería innata, últimamente he estado bastante sherlockeada y he traicionado un poco a mi pareja favorita con otra que me ha impactado seriamente... Pero os reitero que mi intención es terminar la historia, no la voy a dejar a medias, os lo prometo. ¡Las reviews son bienvenidas!

* * *

Seguramente Iris tenía razón y era la mejor opción, no volver a verla a ella y tampoco a Phoenix, pero se resistía a aceptar que fuera a pasar de verdad. No obstante, después de lo que acababa de hacer, había pocas posibilidades de evitarlo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, y solo se le ocurría una persona con quien hacerlo. Sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su americana y marcó el número impreso en ella.

-¿Vivian?- preguntó al cabo de un rato.

-Sí, aquí Vivian, del Pleasure´s- le contestó una voz aterciopelada-. ¿Qué quieres, cariño? ¿Un servicio a domicilio o reservar aquí a una hora? ¿Algo rapidito o algo más elaborado, como una despedida, un trío o una orgía? Tú mandas…

Edgeworth permaneció en silencio con la boca abierta, deseando que nadie le viera jamás con la cara que se le debía haber quedado.

-Bueno, hum…- tuvo que esforzarse para formar una frase coherente-, solo quería hablar contigo, no sé si me recordarás del viernes, estuvimos charlando en la barra y…

-¿Eres el del pelo gris con traje rosa?- le interrumpió con voz alarmada.

-En realidad es magenta- matizó, molesto-, y mi pelo…

-Mierda, perdona por soltarte mi discurso de bienvenida, no te reconocí- tras un instante, Vivian retomó su tono profesional-. Guau, me has llamado, ¡eso es que has estado meditando y te has dado cuenta de que debes quedarte conmigo en vez de con tus dos amores imposibles! Haces muy bien, yo soy una elección más tangible. Muchíiisimo más tangible…- dijo acariciadoramente.

Miles tragó saliva.

-En realidad te llamaba para contarte algo- atajó.

-Me lo temía, pero tenía que intentarlo… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Él le contó la conversación con Iris.

-Y ¿ya has hablado con él?- le preguntó la chica de compañía.

-Sí, justo antes de hablar contigo.

-¿Y?

-Le he dicho que lo que me había contado era una mala noticia, pero que se la quería dar ella.

-Pero… ¿cómo se te ocurre dejar que le cuente su versión sin darle antes la tuya?- le preguntó, incrédula-. ¡Así claro que la va a creer a ella!

El fiscal permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

-No puedo decirle la verdad- confesó.

Ella suspiró.

-Creo que las cosas se han embrollado tanto que va a ser muy difícil que todo termine bien.

-Eso crees, ¿verdad?

-He dicho muy difícil, no imposible- replicó seriamente-. Solo hay una forma de arreglar esto y lo sabes. Tienes que decírselo.

-Imposible- dijo, con su mejor tono de determinación.

-Pero ¡¿por qué no…?- Vivian se interrumpió bruscamente-. Mira, ¿qué te parece si quedamos y planeamos qué puedes hacer?- terminó.

Edgeworth frunció el ceño, dudando.

-No sé si es buena idea.

-Te voy a dar la dirección de mi casa y te espero en un par de horas. ¿O prefieres quedar en otro sitio?

* * *

Phoenix estaba perplejo. Acababa de hablar con Edgeworth y realmente no le había contado nada. Se sintió frustrado. Había estado esperando ansioso su llamada. Pasó por alto el hecho de que lo había estado esperando no solo porque quería saber lo que había conseguido sonsacar a Iris, sino porque siempre le hacía ilusión que Edgeworth se pusiera en contacto con él. Escuchar su voz, aunque fuera por teléfono, le producía una sensación extrañamente agradable. Se repitió que era algo perfectamente normal, era su amigo y no tenía muchas ocasiones de hablar con él por algo que no fuera un tema estrictamente profesional. En fin… Ahora tenía que llamar a Iris. Miró su reloj. Todavía no era el horario de llamadas. ¿Cuál podía ser la mala noticia?

* * *

-¿Entonces le dijiste que te produce sentimientos prescindibles?

-Innecesarios.

-Pues no sé por qué te cuesta tanto contarle lo que sientes por él. A mí me parece que eso ya es toda una declaración- le dijo muy convencida.

-¡Claro que no!- el fiscal enrojeció.

Vivian se rió.

-Si eres más feliz pensando eso…

-No fue una declaración…-repitió Miles, avergonzado-. Supongo que no pude evitar decírselo.

-¿Sabes?- se acercó más a él en el sofá-. Estoy de acuerdo en que muchos sentimientos son innecesarios, porque nos hacen sufrir. Si no fuera por ellos, tú y yo podríamos estar juntos…

Miles la miró, confuso. El apartamento de Vivian era pequeño pero acogedor. Su sofá era muy cómodo y el vino que le había servido era bastante bueno. Se habían bebido casi una botella entre los dos mientras charlaban. La verdad es que le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho y la ropa que llevaba era… sugerente, pero con buen gusto, a diferencia del otro día. Ella tenía razón. No tenía necesidad de seguir sufriendo, podía estar con ella y pasarlo bien… Estaba cada vez más cerca. Clavó los ojos en los de la joven.

-Ufff… Esa mirada tuya debería estar prohibida- le dijo.

"Phoenix sí que es capaz de desarmar a cualquiera con la mirada", pensó, y trató de apartar el pensamiento. Ella cerró los ojos y se acercó más aún. Le besó y él le correspondió. Pronto sintió sus manos acariciándole e instándole a despojarse de la ropa. Se dejó hacer y por su parte actuó de la misma forma. Pronto pudo admirar la ropa interior de la chica de compañía, que realzaba sus encantos de la forma más eficiente posible. La forma, los tejidos, los detalles, todo apuntaba en una única dirección: el placer de los sentidos. Todo en la situación era agradable y placentero. Sería sencillo abandonarse a la voluptuosidad y olvidarse de lo demás. Cerró los ojos mientras le mordía en el cuello. Pero algo no marchaba bien. Volvió a abrirlos y la apartó, sujetándola por los hombros.

-Vivian… Espera.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Se mordió el labio.

-No puedo hacer esto- le dijo, negando con la cabeza-. Me encantaría, pero… Creo que no siento lo que debería- ella asintió en silencio y comenzó a recoger sus prendas del sofá y el suelo para vestirse de nuevo-. Lo siento.

-Está bien, no pasa nada- le dijo con voz tranquila, pero sin mirarle.

La cogió de la barbilla para que le mirara.

-Lo siento de verdad- repitió.

Vivian esbozó una sonrisa.

-Me estaba pareciendo que sí lo estabas pasando bien- le dijo, bajando la mirada con intención.

Se puso rojo y ella se rió.

-Bah, no te preocupes. Yo también siento que tenga que ser así, pero estas cosas pasan y no se puede hacer nada por evitarlas- aseguró-. No debería haberme lanzado, pero no he podido evitarlo. Tú no puedes evitar seguir pensando en ellos y nadie puede evitar que yo lo pase mal un rato. Pero ¿sabes una cosa? Tú sí puedes evitar sufrir tú. Y hacerles sufrir a ellos. Eso sí está en tu mano, y no lo quieres hacer. Pero estás viendo que tampoco quieres vivir teniendo experiencias vacías.

Miles recordó la expresión de Iris y se dijo que era un cobarde por permitir que sufriera por su culpa. Si las cosas tenían que salir mal, así sería, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

-No tienes pinta de ser un cobarde, Miles.

Miles permaneció en silencio durante un rato.

-Quizá no, pero he estado actuando como tal. Mañana voy a ir a hablar con ella y le contaré la verdad. Gracias, Vivian. Gracias por todo.

* * *

Volver a verle había sido más duro de lo que esperaba. Por mucho que le odiara, su estúpido cerebro solo podía pensar en lo guapo que era y en las ganas que tenía de que la abrazara. Pero solo había ido a verla porque Phoenix se lo había pedido. En ningún momento le había dicho que ella sí le importaba... Estaba claro que marcharse era lo mejor que podía hacer. ¿Cree que no me siento culpable por hacerle daño a Phoenix? Quería haberle gritado, pegado, cualquier cosa para hacerle reaccionar. Creía que sí que le había hecho daño lo que le había dicho, pero era tan difícil leer en su rostro cuando se ponía en "modo robot sin sentimientos"…

Iris oyó el saludo de Lilian entrando en la celda y acercándose a la litera donde estaba tumbada, de cara a la pared.

-Ey, ¿llevas aquí toda la tarde?-preguntó extrañada-. ¿Qué te pasa, tía? Estás muy rara desde ayer: casi no has comido, te quedas aquí en las horas de tiempo libre...

-Me encuentro cansada, nada más.

-¿Quieres bajar a la enfermería por si acaso? Te acompaño- se ofreció.

-No te preocupes, en serio. Mañana se me habrá pasado.

"Mira que es cabezona la tía", masculló su compañera. Iris sonrió para sí, pero siguió sin darse la vuelta.

-Vale, como tú quieras- Lilian se metió en el "cuarto de baño" (un retrete y un lavabo en un pequeño rincón de la celda, separado por una mampara)-. Si cambias de idea estaré abajo, en los teléfonos. Es la hora en que me llama mi hermana.

-Es verdad- Iris se dio la vuelta-. Estás muy unida a ella, ¿verdad?- le preguntó.

Lilian sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta alta frente al pequeño espejo sobre el lavabo.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. No hemos tenido mucha suerte en la vida, pero al menos nos tenemos la una a la otra.

Iris sonrió tristemente.

-Te entiendo.

En ese momento Lilian salió y se la quedó mirando, con gesto comprensivo.

- Tía, sea por lo que sea que has estado llorando, no merece la pena, ¿vale? ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? ¿Es por Philip? ¿Al final te ha dicho que no, o qué?

Iris respiró hondo. Bah, qué importaba, ¿por qué no contarle la verdad? Seguramente le diría que estaba loca o que era imbécil, pero eso ya lo pensaba ella misma…

-Vale, te lo contaré todo. "Philip" no existe. Te conté esa historia porque no quería contarte lo que me pasa en realidad. Y lo que me pasa en realidad es que estoy enamorada de una persona, pero no puedo estar con ella porque también estoy enamorada de otra persona.

Lilian la miró fijamente, muy seria. Y de pronto se echó a reír:

-A ver, te gustan dos tíos. ¿Y qué pasa, crees que eres la primera en el mundo a la que le pasa eso?- levantó las manos y se encogió de hombros.- Joder, y yo pensando que me ibas a contar algo alucinante… A mí me pasó una vez y primero me enrollé con uno, pero me di cuenta de que era un creído, así que luego me enrollé con el otro y…

-No es eso lo que quiero.

-Ya, claro, eso es lo malo de que te gusten dos, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que elegir, no hay más opciones.

-Sí la hay, lo que pasa es que las cosas no han salido como deberían.

-¿Y qué opción es esa?- le preguntó, divertida-. La única sería que salgas con los dos a la vez, pero supongo que no es eso lo que…- se interrumpió al ver su cara-. ¡Espera, es eso! No estás de coña…- se quedó pensando un rato y continuó-. ¿Y qué tienes planeado, que los chicos lleven bien compartir a su chica?

Iris se rió a su pesar.

-Es que… Bueno, es que creo que ellos se gustan también.

La otra presa se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡Venga ya! ¿Quieres que seáis… un trío?

Iris no contestó y se sonrojó un poco.

-¡Tía, eres mi ídola!- en ese momento recordó-. ¡Mierda, mi hermana! Oye, me bajo a los teléfonos; luego seguimos hablando, que esto promete.

Bajó a la sala de llamadas e Iris se quedó pensando si habría hecho bien o no en contárselo.

* * *

-¿Qué tal, hermanita?

-Pues… un poco mal… Bueno, la verdad es que fatal…

-¿Y eso?- preguntó, extrañada.

Vivian suspiró antes de replicar:

-Me he colgado de un hombre que conocí en el trabajo.

-¿Quéeee? Ya estás tardando en contármelo.

-Tranquila, no hay mucho que contar. Quiero decir, sí hay mucho que contar porque tiene una vida amorosa muy complicada, pero me refiero a que yo no encajo en ella.

Empezó a explicarle todo desde que había conocido a Miles.

-Así que ya ves, le gusto, pero como está enamorado de ellos no tengo nada que hacer- calló, esperando algún comentario de su interlocutora-. ¿No me vas a decir nada? Necesito que me animes un poco…

-Es que… No, no puede ser.

-¿El qué?

-A ver, me estás diciendo que es un tío enamorado de una chica y de otro tío… Ya sería casualidad...

-¿Qué casualidad? No sé de qué me hablas, Lili.

-¡Yo tampoco! A ver, es que no sé toda la historia completa, pero quizá… quizá conozco a alguien de la historia que me has contado.

-¿Qué dices?- le preguntó con tono de sorpresa.

-Mi compañera de celda está enamorada de dos tíos. Y dice que ellos se gustan entre sí también.

-¿En serio? Pero entonces… ¡entonces podrías evitar que le cuente eso!

-¿Que quién le cuente qué a quién?- preguntó, totalmente perdida.

- ¡Tu compañera!

-¿Iris?

-Yo qué sé, no me ha dicho cómo se llama ella, solo sé que él se llama Phoenix. A ver, te lo acabo de contar todo, lo importante es que evites que ella le cuente a Phoenix que la van a trasladar por culpa del otro.

-Sí, vale, vale, lo pillo. Pues le cuento lo que me acabas de contar para que sepa que ese tío sí la quiere y todo lo que le dijo es mentira.

- No, no nos podemos meter tanto, eso tiene que decírselo él- replicó Vivian.

-Pero ¿entonces qué narices hago? ¿No será que realmente no les quieres ayudar a que estén juntos porque él te gusta a ti?

-Lili, no me quiere, no gano nada con que no estén juntos. Pero hoy acaba de reconocer que se lo tiene que decir y tiene que ser algo que haga él. Además, si se lo cuentas tú igual no te cree. Mira, no sé qué puedes hacer, pero ¡invéntate algo! ¿No estás ahí dentro por estafadora? Algo de imaginación tendrás, ¿no?

Lilian bufó.

-Eso es un golpe bajo…- dijo, con una mueca.

* * *

Lilian avisó al guardia de que había terminado la llamada y la escoltó de vuelta a su celda. Iris no estaba allí. Iris gritó a la guardia que estaba de turno en ese pasillo.

-¡Eh, oye! Acércate un momento, es importante- pidió.

Se aproximó de mala gana.

-¿Has visto a mi compañera de celda?

-¿Para esa gilipollez me llamas?

-Venga, enróllate… Solo te pido que me digas dónde está.

-Es que no me acuerdo.

-Joder… -rezongó la presa, mientras sacaba un par de cigarrillos aplastados del bolsillo-. ¿La has visto o no?

Los cogió, examinándolos con mirada despectiva.

-Sí, le han avisado de que tenía una llamada abajo.

-¡Mierda!

Si era ese tal Phoenix, todo se jodería… Pensaba que iba a disponer de tiempo para hablar con Iris e inventarse algo, pero así…

-Hola, Iris, ¿cómo estás?

Siempre le había encantado la voz de Phoenix. Iris se permitió un momento para saborearla, aunque fuera a través del teléfono.

-Edgeworth me ha dicho que me tienes que dar una mala noticia. Aunque no creo que sea peor que el hecho de que no quieras salir conmigo.

Iris prefirió ignorar el comentario. No se sentía con fuerzas para abordar ese tema otra vez.

-Sí, bueno. Se trata de que… me trasladan a otra cárcel- si tenía que decirlo, que fuera rápido.

Phoenix permaneció en silencio.

-¿Y cómo es que te trasladan? ¿A dónde?- preguntó al fin con voz que pretendía ser tranquila pero no lo lograba.

Iris tomó aire para contestar. En ese momento, irrumpió una guardia.

-¡Tú! A la enfermería de inmediato.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

- Has contagiado de no sé qué a tu compañera de celda.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? Yo no he hecho nada…

-Andando para la enfermería. Cuelga.

-Espera, déjame terminar de decirle…

Le quitó el teléfono y lo colgó.

-Que te llame luego, ahora muévete.

* * *

-Adentro, pasarás unos días aquí con tu compi para que no contagiéis al resto de presas.

-¡Pero que yo no tengo nada que contagiar a nadie!

-Me da igual, no nos vamos a arriesgar.

Lilian estaba sentada en una de las camas.

-¡Iris! ¿Con quién estabas hablando?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?- respondió indignada-. ¿Se puede saber qué hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué has dicho que te he pegado no sé qué?

-Oye, esto es muy importante. ¿Hablabas con alguno de los chicos que te gustan?

Iris puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya que si tanto te interesa, sí, pero ¿me quieres explicar esta bromita de hacerme venir a la enfermería? No tiene ninguna gracia.

-Uf, qué justo ha ido…- Iris la miró extrañada-. Quiero decir: mira, tía, de repente me he puesto malísima y como tú tampoco te encontrabas muy bien hoy, he pensado que me lo habías pegado. ¿Crees que habría montado todo esto, enviando a la guardia a por ti, si no fuera por algo grave de verdad?

-Ya, claro…- Iris suavizó su expresión- Tienes razón. ¿Qué te pasa exactamente?

-Vómitos y diarrea. Les he dicho que a ver si se lo íbamos a pegar a todo el mundo y se colapsaba la enfermería y han ido a por ti echando hostias. Nos vamos a tener que quedar aquí unos días.

-Pero es que yo no me encuentro mal...

-Es mejor prevenir- sentenció su compañera.

-Y he dejado la conversación a medias. Phoenix estará preocupado...

-¿Y qué le estabas contando exactamente?- interrogó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-En fin, qué más da. Si ya he empezado a contártelo antes, te lo explicaré todo.

Lilian escuchó todo haciendo como que no sabía nada, y cuando terminó le dijo:

-Iris, no lo hagas. Tú no eres una mala persona, ¿qué ganas con hacerle sufrir?

Iba a contestarle cuando entró una enfermera.

-Te pasamos aquí la llamada que estabas teniendo, ¿vale? Diez minutos máximo.

-De acuerdo.

-En cuanto le has colgado ha estado llamando hasta que le hemos dicho que le pasábamos contigo, qué pesado. Y bien, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Perfectamente.

-Eso no es lo que nos ha dicho tu compañera- Lilian la miró suplicante, como diciéndole que no la dejara mal.

-Bueno, estoy muy cansada y tengo el estómago revuelto…- no era mentira y podría servir.

-La próxima vez que te encuentres mal, baja inmediatamente aquí y no esperes a contagiar a nadie.

-Sí, claro- fulminó con la mirada a Lilian, quien puso cara de no haber roto un plato.

Sonó el teléfono de la mesilla y contestó.

-¿Iris?

-Hola, Feenie.

-Por fin, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Hum, no te preocupes. Es que, bueno, me han llevado a la enfermería, pero no me pasa nada, es un virus intestinal de esos que se pasan enseguida. Lo que pasa es que no quieren que se lo contagie a nadie y por eso me han llevado aquí.

-Ah, vale. Menudo susto… Pues espero que te recuperes pronto. Bueno, y ¿por qué te trasladan?

-Es por culpa de… de la falta de espacio. Decisión de arriba, no hay nada que hacer.

Miró de reojo a Lilian, que le guiñó un ojo y levantó la mano con el pulgar hacia arriba.

* * *

Cuando Phoenix colgó, frunció el ceño. Definitivamente, se le escapaba algo. ¿Por qué no le podía contar esto Edgeworth y había querido decírselo ella? En efecto, era una mala noticia, pero le habían hecho pensar en algo mucho peor que un traslado. Mañana iría a hablar con ella. Tenía que aprovechar para verla todo lo que pudiera antes de que se fuera.


	15. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Una verdad incómoda

De nuevo he tardado mucho más de lo que me gustaría en actualizar, perdón! Espero que os guste y gracias por leerlo.

-Señorita, es importante que la vea. Me dijo que la van a trasladar a otro centro en una semana- Phoenix se inclinó sobre el mostrador como si así su capacidad de persuasión aumentara.

-Oiga, a mí qué me cuenta. Las instrucciones que me han dado son que no se la puede visitar- la empleada seguía pintándose las uñas, cada una de un color, como si nada.

-Pero si solo es un virus estomacal, no me importa si me lo contagia.

-Fíjese lo que me importa a mí, pero son las órdenes que tengo.

La situación pintaba mal y Phoenix tuvo que recurrir a todo su poder de convicción (y también, por qué no decirlo, a todo su encanto masculino) para que finalmente accediera a dejarle ver a Iris en la enfermería. Eso sí, tuvo que ponerse una mascarilla como condición inapelable.

Cuando por fin la vio, le pareció que tenía bastante buena cara. Todavía estaba preguntándole qué tal estaba, cuando una enfermera llamó a la puerta y se asomó para decir:

-Oye, está aquí también tu otro abogado.

-¿Tu otro abogado?- preguntó Phoenix intrigado.

La joven ignoró su pregunta y se puso rígida, con la sonrisa borrada de su rostro.

-¿Iris?

Siguió sin responderle. La enfermera se marchó y al cabo de un rato en su lugar entró en la habitación alguien con un atuendo característico. ¿Rosa? ¿Aquí? A pesar de la sorpresa, Phoenix solo pudo sentirse aliviado por que el otro también llevara mascarilla. Se habría sentido ofendido si no hubiera sido así. Ya estaba bastante mosqueado porque seguro que a él le había llevado mucho menos tiempo que le dejaran visitar a Iris. Sin duda solo había tenido que decir su nombre y a la tiparraca de antes solo le habría faltado ponerle una alfombra roja.

-¿Tú eres su otro abogado?- le preguntó sin preámbulos.

-¿Wright? Me alegro de verte- gracias a Dios, llevar la cara tapada por la mascarilla ayudó a Miles a disimular algo la sorpresa de encontrarse con él allí-. Iris, no sabía que estabas enferma- intentó desviar la atención, pero Iris le dirigió una mirada hostil y comprendió que tampoco le iba a ser de mucha ayuda.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?-le espetó-. Ya hablamos de que prescindía de tus servicios como abogado.

Edgeworth desistió de intentar hablar con ella en esta situación. No era el momento más propicio, era obvio.

-Quería comentar contigo un aspecto de tu caso. Pero veo que estáis ocupados, así que esperaré fuera a que terminéis.

-Cualquier cosa que quieras decirme, la puedes decir delante de Phoenix- declaró ella.

Phoenix contempló el intercambio y ofreció tímidamente:

-Esto… No pasa nada, Iris, si queréis hablad a solas.

-De ningún modo, tú estabas primero, Wright.

-¡No!- exclamó Iris, enfadada-. Se acabó, si queréis hablar conmigo, tendrá que ser los dos a la vez. Y el que no quiera, puede marcharse.

La miraron sorprendidos.

-Pero…-empezó a decir Phoenix.

Edgeworth comprendió que si no se atrevía a hacerlo ahora mismo, nunca lo haría. Y eso le decidió. Era ahora o nunca.

-Está bien, Iris. Tú ganas- comenzó-. Lo que vengo a decirte es que lo que te dije el otro día era mentira. Por completo. Claro que sentía algo, y lo sigo sintiendo. El problema es que estaba y estoy terriblemente asustado. Soy un completo cobarde. Pero quiero dejar de serlo, si es que puedes perdonarme de algún modo.

Phoenix frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas?- se volvió hacia Iris-. ¿De qué habla, Iris?

El abogado miraba a ambos alternativamente, desorientado sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Edgeworth permanecía callado, mirando hacia otro lado. Todo su lenguaje corporal evidenciaba incomodidad y preocupación. Por su parte, Iris tampoco pronunciaba palabra alguna. Tan solo miraba a Edgeworth, como si evaluara sus palabras.

-Quítate la mascarilla y mírame- dijo por fin. El fiscal obedeció. La sacerdotisa le examinó de nuevo, y al parecer lo que vio en su mirada le convenció de que decía la verdad.

-Oh, Miles. ¿Siempre lo haces todo tan complicado?- dijo, con cansancio.

El del traje magenta volvió a mirar hacia un lado, mientras se agarraba un brazo. Iris se dirigió al abogado:

-Feenie, tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante sobre nosotros.

- Sobre nosotros…- el moreno miró a Edgeworth, que seguía en silencio. Iris observó su mirada.

-No te preocupes por él. No hay ningún problema en que lo escuche todo. De hecho, él también tiene que ver con lo que tengo que contarte.

Phoenix abrió más los ojos, sorprendido. Edgeworth se aclaró la garganta, sintiendo cómo la anticipación, el nerviosismo, el miedo, le iban invadiendo.

-Feenie, como te dije, sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti. Lo que pasa es que ahora hay otra persona más.

-¿Cómo que otra persona?

-Déjame terminar. Sé que pensarás que he traicionado tu confianza, pero es que esta persona te quiere tanto como yo a ti y tú quieres a esta persona como puedes quererme a mí.

El abogado se había quedado pálido y de su cara se había borrado cualquier rastro de su habitual expresión jovial.

-¿Miles?-Iris se dirigía ahora al fiscal-. Creo que deberías seguir tú.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Miles con todo esto? ¿Es que le has contado a él antes que a mí que te gusta otro?

-B-bueno, yo…- Edegeworth intentó mirarle a los ojos, pero enseguida tuvo que bajar la mirada. Se tomó un momento para pensar cómo explicarlo, y empezó a hablar-: Wright, hay algo que quiero contarte desde hace tiempo. ¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión en la que te dije que me producías "sentimientos innecesarios"?

- Sí, lo recuerdo.

- Bien, pues en ese momento me refería a un tipo de sentimientos relacionados con mi trabajo, pero en realidad… hay otro tipo de sentimientos que también me provocas.

Cuando logró volver establecer contacto visual con Phoenix, se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. El abogado le miraba con expresión de absoluto desconcierto.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que trato de decirte, ¿no?- preguntó, con la voz ahogada por la decepción y un poco exasperado también por la falta de perspicacia de Phoenix.

- Umm… No.

- Está bien. Lo que quiero que sepas es…- Era incapaz de hacer esto. No podía decírselo. Si ni se le pasaba por la cabeza que pudiera sentir algo por él, ¿cómo iba entonces a corresponderle? Y, si se reía de él o le rechazaba, simplemente, se rompería.

En ese momento intervino Iris:

- Feenie, lo que Miles quiere decirte es que siente por ti lo mismo que yo.

Ahora Edgeworth sintió auténtico pánico. Lo había hecho. Lo había confesado. Bueno, no había sido él mismo, pero el caso es que ahora Phoenix lo sabía. Tan pronto como Iris lo hubo dicho, tuvo la certeza de que el abogado se enfadaría con él, de que le odiaría por ser tan débil de no saber guardarse sus sentimientos para no estropear su amistad, que era obviamente lo único correcto y plausible que podía existir entre ellos.

Lentamente, Edgeworth contempló al abogado. Seguía con la misma expresión de perplejidad, pero ahora además se había quedado paralizado. Esperó unos momentos y, como seguía sin reaccionar, intentó quitarle hierro al asunto:

- Sabía que era descabellado. No sé cómo me he dejado convencer. Sin duda estáis hechos el uno para la otra, porque Iris es tan optimista, persuasiva e insistente como tú, Wright. Lo mejor será que los tres olvidemos todo esto.

- ¡Miles, no te rindas tan pronto! Todavía no ha respondido nada- insistió Iris.

- Por favor. ¿Podéis callaros los dos?- ambos se volvieron para mirar a Phoenix, que al fin había salido de su letargo. Por fin había hecho la conexión entre la confesión de Edgeworth y lo que le había revelado Iris.

Tanto el fiscal como la sacerdotisa empezaron a decir algo, pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios.

- Callaos- les interrumpió el abogado. Su rostro era inexpresivo y su voz calmada-. No quiero escucharos más. No quiero veros nunca más-. Sin añadir una palabra, Phoenix salió de la sala.

Iris y Edgeworth permanecieron inmóviles y silenciosos durante mucho tiempo. Por fin, como si salieran de un trance, Miles se acercó a Iris y la abrazó, mientras ella comenzaba a llorar lágrimas que eran como veneno que destruía todo a su paso, que se llevaba los últimos restos de esperanza que habían guardado en su corazón durante todo este tiempo.


	16. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: La duda

* * *

Phoenix se envolvió en su abrigo. Estaba refrescando y llevaba mucho tiempo sentado sin moverse. Debería levantarse e irse a casa. Pero no le apetecía. Solo le apetecía estar ahí, sentado en un banco en el Parque Gourd, y esperar. Esperar a que las cosas se solucionaran solas. Algo que nunca antes había hecho, que nunca antes había necesitado hacer. Algo que iba tan en contra de su naturaleza: sentarse y esperar. Pero es que nunca antes había tenido este tipo de problema. Un asunto que no podía manejar porque no tenía ni idea de cómo abordarlo no era nada nuevo para él. Pero el hecho de que involucrara a Edgeworth y a sus sentimientos hacía que toda su capacidad de raciocinio (bueno, la poca que pudiera tener, le diría el susodicho) se volatilizara.

Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto algo impactó contra su cabeza.  
-¡Auch! -exclamó, frotándose la parte que había recibido el golpe.

Había sido un balón, por suerte de los blandos, no de reglamento. Un niño se acercó corriendo.

-¡Perdone, señor! -le dijo.

_Señor_. Hay que ver lo que puede doler una palabra, más que el balonazo. Parecía mentira que hace nada estuviera jugando al fútbol como él y ahora se encontrara ya en la fase en que era identificado con ese término, que para un niño debía ser el colmo de la educación porque lo que en realidad estaba pensando era "viejo" directamente. Para disimular un poco su disgusto, se levantó para recoger la pelota y se acercó al chaval a devolvérsela, intentando poner la cara más juvenil que pudo.

-¡Gracias!

El niño no prestó mucha atención a sus esfuerzos por rejuvenecer, pero al menos no volvió a decir la desventurada palabra. Le observó alejarse, tan contento. Por alguna razón le hizo recordar a Edgeworth cuando eran pequeños. Ya entonces era serio y reflexivo y la profesora siempre le ponía como ejemplo de buen comportamiento. También era un buen amigo y podía ser entusiasta y divertido: al menos lo era cuando jugaba con él y con Larry. Entonces no era Edgeworth, era simplemente Miles. Muchas veces echaba de menos esa época, en la que su inocencia, esperanza y confianza todavía se hallaban en sus niveles máximos. Él siempre había intentado mantener estos valores lo más inalterados posibles, pero no había podido evitar que fueran disminuyendo a lo largo del camino, a medida que se iba enfrentando a engaños y traiciones. A Miles le había sucedido lo mismo. Sin embargo, algo que no había cambiado a lo largo de todo este tiempo, a pesar de pasar por baches y pruebas, era su amistad.

Estaba claro que estaban ligados de alguna forma y que esa conexión que había nacido cuando se conocieron había logrado perdurar y transformarse a medida que ellos lo hicieron, pasando de ser un afecto infantil a una relación adulta que, aunque fundamentalmente profesional, era mucho más compleja que eso y contenía elementos de admiración, deseo de emulación, confianza, dependencia, rivalidad, superación, y una larga serie de factores más. Se había planteado muchas veces qué era lo que realmente le motivaba a buscar a Edgeworth desesperadamente una y otra vez. Nunca había sabido responderse con claridad, pero estaba bastante seguro de que el deseo sexual nunca había formado parte de la lista. Y, si se lo hubieran preguntado, habría puesto la mano en el fuego de que no era así por parte de Edgeworth. Ni siquiera había creído nunca ser tan importante para el fiscal como este lo era para él. Al contrario, pensaba que, aunque sin duda le apreciaba, también le consideraba molesto.

Saber que sí era importante para él, y de una forma que jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza, era como mínimo perturbador. Y que Iris estuviera al tanto de todo... Que sintiera también algo por él… Que quisiera que… Sacudió la cabeza, no quería volver al mismo tema. Miró la hora en el móvil: ya era tarde y Maya estaría preocupada. Bueno, era un decir, pero era hora de volver a casa y tratar de olvidar los sucesos del día para poder dormir, aunque temía que no lo conseguiría con facilidad.

* * *

Unos días después, Maya estaba sentada en la terraza de una cafetería, cuando vio entre los transeúntes un extravagante flequillo castaño que le resultaba familiar.

-¡Hola, Larry! -saludó.

-Ey, ¡hola, encanto! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Nada, tomando un aperitivo. -Larry observó que el aperitivo consistía en una copa de cuatro bolas de helado, coronadas con nata, barquillos y sirope como para parar un tren.

En ese momento pasó por allí otro conocido de ambos.

-¡Detective Gumshoe! ¿Qué tal?

El inspector se quedó mirando fijamente la copa de Maya, con expresión fascinada.

-Oh, cómo me gustaría tener dinero suficiente para poder comprar un helado así… Pero me temo que mi sueldo no me da ni para el cucurucho de una bola…

Lo dijo de forma tan lastimera que incluso alguien tan celosa de su propia comida como era la médium se ablandó y le ofreció un poco. La alegría y agradecimientos de Gumshoe ante la propuesta no tuvieron límites. Se sentó al lado de ella y atacó la bola de chocolate que le había apartado.

Por su parte, Larry se sentó también con ellos, mientras escribía con su móvil sin parar: los tonos de aviso se sucedían sin tregua.

-¿Y Nick? -preguntó sin dejar de escribir.

-En casa. Iba a acompañarme a tomar algo, pero no ha podido. Sigue hecho polvo.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? -preguntó Gumshoe.

-Han trasladado a Iris a otra cárcel -respondió Maya, engullendo un barquillo-. Pero lo peor es que fue a verla unos días antes de que lo hicieran y, aunque no quiso contarme nada, creo que discutieron, porque cuando vino estaba rarísimo, más serio de lo que le he visto nunca. Y además, desde entonces no ha vuelto a hablar con ella.

-Vaya, con la buena pareja que hacen, qué pena -apuntó el detective, dejando caer los hombros-. El Sr. Edgeworth también lleva unos días muy decaído -añadió-. No me ha dicho que me iba a bajar el sueldo ni una vez.

-¡Ya sé, les diré que salgamos esta noche otra vez los tres! -intervino Larry con su entusiasmo habitual-. Lo pasaremos genial.

-Ni hablar -le interrumpió la médium-, esta noche Nick se queda en casa. Voy a hablar con él muy en serio. Ya me he hartado de verle así y se me ha ocurrido una forma de espabilarle –dijo misteriosamente, levantando una cucharada de helado que arrastraba un hilo de sirope. Gumshoe, que ya se había terminado su bola, miró el sirope con ojos golosos.

* * *

Últimamente se levantaba mucho más cansado de lo habitual. Aunque su horario de trabajo rebasaba con amplitud las horas obligatorias y no solía dormir mucho (se acostaba tarde a pesar de que madrugaba, cosa que odiaba, por no olvidar las pesadillas que aún conseguían colarse en su inconsciente de vez en cuando), siempre tenía energía suficiente y estaba alerta y listo para reaccionar ante cualquier imprevisto. Ahora, por el contrario, se encontraba agotado física y mentalmente. Le costaba concentrarse y se moría por tumbarse en la cama, acurrucarse y dormir. Sin embargo, cuando llegaba la hora de hacerlo, le parecía tan vacía que lo único que conseguía hacer era dar vueltas preguntándose cómo de agradable sería que en ella le esperaran Iris y Phoenix y se abrazaran a él, calmando sus músculos agarrotados y su mente febril.

Siempre se había refugiado en el trabajo para evadirse de sus problemas, pero ahora ni siquiera eso parecía funcionarle. Hasta ahora no le había preocupado la soledad, porque no había nada que necesitara. Pero ahora sí lo había y era dolorosamente consciente del vacío que había en su vida. Todas las veces que había pasado temporadas sin ver a Phoenix había llegado a pensar que ya no sentía nada por él y que cuando volviera a verle no sentiría nada. Pero todas y cada una de las malditas veces que había vuelto a verle, había tenido que desdecirse y admitir la persistente realidad: seguía sintiendo algo por él. Y ahora que por fin se había decidido a decírselo, pasaba esto. Recordó cómo había continuado la escena con Iris cuando Phoenix se marchó:

-Miles -Iris se separó del abrazo y le miró, con los ojos enrojecidos-. Sabía que no eras así.

-Lo siento mucho. Lo he estropeado todo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, ha sido culpa mía. Yo he sido la causante de todo este lío. Estaba tan convencida de que Phoenix sentía algo por ti y de que le parecería bien mi idea…

El fiscal permaneció en silencio, tratando aún de digerir las palabras de Phoenix y sobre todo la frialdad con que las había pronunciado. Se había hecho realidad lo que tanto había temido: no solo le había rechazado, sino que era probable que hubiera estropeado su amistad de forma irremediable.

-¿Crees que podemos arreglarlo de alguna forma? -le preguntó Iris intentando que no le temblara la voz.

-Seguro que sí. -No solía decir mentiras piadosas, pero en ese momento le pareció lo más adecuado.

Habían pasado varios días y parecía claro que su mentira no se había convertido en verdad. Había llamado a Phoenix varias veces y nunca se lo había cogido. Tampoco se había puesto en contacto con Iris. Valoró la posibilidad de presentarse en su oficina, pero no lo hizo porque no estaba seguro de si sería peor. Aunque había momentos en que tenía que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo, porque el deseo de volver a verle era tan intenso que le ahogaba.

* * *

Maya había preparado la cena y se había bajado una película para ver luego de las que le gustaban a él, para variar. Mientras cenaban no paró de contar anécdotas graciosas para intentar distraerle y hacerle reír y cuando terminaron incluso le ayudó a fregar los platos sin rechistar en lugar de intentar escaquearse como hacía siempre, así que Phoenix puso todo de su parte para no decepcionarla. Una vez recogida la cocina, se sentó en el sofá y esperó a que Maya se uniera a él para ver la peli. Sin embargo, la médium no hizo eso sino que fue a su cuarto y cuando volvió le arrojó a la cabeza lo que parecía ser un trapo.

-¿Qué dem…? -No pudo terminar la frase cuando se lo quitó de encima y vio de qué se trataba en realidad-. La capucha de Iris. -Miró a Maya, que le devolvió la mirada, muy seria.

-La he encontrado en una caja en tu armario, Nick. Pero aunque no lo hubiera hecho, eso no cambiaría el hecho de que hay cosas que forman parte de tu vida y no puedes negarlo por mucho que te empeñes. Ahora, me voy a dormir. -Se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se giró hacia él-. Y tú te vas a poner eso y recapacitar si quieres tirar todo por la borda por una pelea absurda.

Una pelea absurda… Phoenix desistió de intentar explicarle la situación. Si Maya supiera la verdad, seguramente nunca habría utilizado esas palabras. Debía de pensar que habían tenido una ridícula discusión de enamorados por una nimiedad. Nada que ver con lo que había sucedido en realidad. ¿O sí? Manoseó la extravagante prenda con el ceño fruncido. Tal vez Maya tenía razón y debía dejar de posponer enfrentarse a lo que sentía como había estado haciendo todos estos días.

Con un suspiro, se la puso en la cabeza. ¿Tenía motivos para estar tan enfadado? ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba en realidad? ¿Que Iris se hubiera fijado en Edgeworth? En realidad, no estaban saliendo, por lo que estaba en su derecho. Había sido él quien por temor no había dado el paso de acercarse a Iris hasta que había sido demasiado tarde. Pero le había dolido que se fijase en el del pelo gris, desde luego. Se supone que si estaba enamorada de él no debería fijarse en nadie más, pero si lo pensaba bien puede que eso solo fuera una pretensión idealista que más tenía que ver con sus propios deseos que con la realidad. ¿O quizá lo que le indignaba era que el fiscal la correspondiera? Un buen amigo no se fija en las novias de sus amigos, esa era una máxima universal. Aunque, de nuevo, no tenía más que fijarse en su alrededor para ver que esta teoría tan noble no hacía más que chocar con la realidad a cada momento. Y, en el fondo, no podía culparle por tener buen gusto.

Entonces ¿el problema era que él le gustara a Edgeworth? Fundamentalmente, sí. Eso había sido lo primero que había pensado cuando se fue al parque a reflexionar después de la escena en la enfermería. Después de todo lo que habían vivido los dos, la confesión de su compañero introducía una nueva variable que ponía patas arriba toda su ya de por sí complicada relación. Recordó cuando el otro día habían salido los dos con Larry y se había preguntado por qué Edgeworth no salía con nadie. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que fuera a querer salir con él mismo. Lo que le había dicho a Maya era cierto. Le parecía que el fiscal era alguien especial y que merecía alguien que le quisiera. Empezó a cuestionarse si quizá estaba desperdiciando la oportunidad por miedo o por no tener una mentalidad más abierta. Se decidió a pensar en él como pareja.

Si dejaba aparte el hecho de que era un hombre y nunca se había sentido atraído por su mismo sexo… vale, no podía dejar eso de lado, pero aun teniendo eso en cuenta, Edgeworth era y siempre había sido una persona muy importante en su vida. Le gustaba estar con él, a pesar de que no era precisamente la persona más animada del mundo, e incluso era borde con él (ahora podía entender mejor por qué). Confiaba en él, incluso ante las circunstancias más adversas, sufría cuando él lo hacía y le alegraba su felicidad. Pero eso entraba perfectamente en lo que cabe esperar de una amistad sincera. Lo que le faltaba por dilucidar era si le atraía. ¿Y cómo podría hacer eso? Su mente rechazaba la imagen de ellos dos besándose o acariciándose, pero no tenía claro que fuera plenamente su opinión sincera y no un mero reflejo de aquello a lo que estaba predispuesto porque era a lo que estaba acostumbrado hasta ahora. Igual besar a Edgeworth podía ser igual de placentero que a Iris si se desprendiera de todas sus inhibiciones, represiones y comportamientos adquiridos, ¿cómo saberlo? Quizá todo sería más fácil si lo probaran. Sería como buscar pruebas, por lo que él debería entender este punto de vista. ¿Pero cómo se lo podría plantear después de lo ocurrido?

Se quitó la capucha de Iris. Aquello era absurdo. Seguramente estaba delirando porque Maya le había echado algo en la comida...

Además, aunque llegara a la conclusión de que Edgeworth le gustaba, era imposible que pudiera funcionar la idea de Iris de que los tres estuvieran juntos. Absurdo, ¿verdad?

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por leer!


	17. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Imagine me & you

* * *

Había sido duro volver a empezar de cero cuando ya había logrado encontrar su hueco en el otro centro. Pero sin duda era mucho más difícil ser consciente de que Phoenix no iría a visitarla allí, ni siquiera la llamaría por teléfono.

Al menos, Miles había prometido que sí lo haría. Era un consuelo que el fiscal hubiera reconocido que le había mentido para no interponerse entre ella y Phoenix. No quería pensar en el hecho de que su decisión había sido lo más razonable y en que si ella no se hubiera empeñado en no renunciar a sus planes nada de esto habría sucedido y podría haber sido feliz con Phoenix. No obstante, sabía que no habría sido sincera consigo misma ni con el abogado si hubiera decidido estar con él mientras seguía pensando en Miles.

El fiscal había tratado de echarse la culpa a él mismo, pero Iris sabía perfectamente que ella era la única responsable de todo aquel lío. Ahora se le presentaba la opción contraria, es decir, iniciar una relación ellos dos, pero ambos sabían que la sombra de Phoenix siempre estaría presente y empañaría lo bueno que pudieran tener. Por eso cuando se despidieron no hubo besos ni nada más allá de un abrazo como el que se dieron casi inconscientemente en la enfermería de la cárcel cuando Phoenix se marchó tras oír su declaración.

Iris lo había apostado todo a dos números y al final no había salido ninguno de ellos, por lo que ahora se había quedado sin nada. Sin embargo, lo que más dolía era pensar en cómo lo estarían pasando ellos. Miles debía de estar destrozado. Después de tantos años ocultando que estaba enamorado de su amigo, confirmar que no era correspondido debía de ser una agonía para él. Ella sabía bien que debajo de su fachada de frialdad y su aplomo y saber estar en el ámbito laboral, sus inseguridades eran enormes. Aunque también sabía que, al menos, estaba acostumbrado a sobrellevar los golpes incluso durante largos años.

Y Phoenix… Se había sentido traicionado por los dos, por la chica que quería y por su amigo. Ya era suficientemente malo que alguien te decepcionara, pero que el engaño fuera doble era muchísimo peor. Le ayudaba a mantener la esperanza saber que Phoenix era el tipo de persona que no podía estar enfadado demasiado tiempo por nada. Sin embargo, nunca le había visto así, lo que le hacía preguntarse si quizá esta vez era posible que no les perdonara nunca. Le aterraba pensar eso.

-Que le eches la sal ya, te digo. -La voz de la presa que mandaba en la cocina le sacó de sus pensamientos-. A ver si espabilas, nueva, o no te recomendaré para que te quedes aquí.

Cuando le ofrecieron ser ayudante en la cocina de la cárcel, aceptó porque pensó que cuanto más ocupada estuviera menos tiempo tendría para pensar en todo lo que había pasado. De momento no estaba funcionando demasiado bien, así que se obligó a concentrarse en su tarea.

Cuando terminó el turno de comidas y regresó a su celda para el recuento, le comunicaron que tenía una llamada. Pensó que sería de Lilian, que había quedado en llamar para preguntarle qué tal estaba en su nueva ubicación, o de Miles. Poca gente más iba a telefonearla. Por eso se quedó helada cuando escuchó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, Iris.

-¿…Phoenix? -preguntó innecesariamente.

-¿Cómo estás? -Parecía nervioso, pero no enfadado. Desde luego su tono no era aquel gélido e inexpresivo que había utilizado la última vez.

-Bien, estoy bien. -No sabía qué añadir, hasta saber el motivo de su llamada.

-Iris, en primer lugar, quería disculparme por mi reacción del otro día.

-Soy yo la que debe disculparse -se apresuró a señalar, pero él la interrumpió:

-Déjame continuar, por favor.

-…Claro -cedió la joven.

-Quiero que hablemos acerca de lo que me dijisteis los dos. No quería hacerlo, pero ya me he dado cuenta de que es necesario. Los dos sois muy importantes para mí y no me gusta pensar que os he hecho daño, y me temo que el otro día fue así.

Hizo una pausa e Iris tuvo que morderse las uñas para permanecer en silencio, pero no se atrevió a intervenir ahora que Phoenix parecía dispuesto a dialogar. Se imaginó lo mal que lo estaría pasando el abogado mientras escogía las palabras para decirle que podían seguir siendo amigos de la forma que menos hiriera sus sentimientos.

-Así que -por fin se decidió a hablar- no solo te gusto yo, sino que también te gusta Edgeworth.

¿Es que iba a interrogarla? Debía ser la costumbre, o quizá solamente quería confirmar que lo ocurrido en la enfermería de su anterior cárcel no había sido una pesadilla sino que había tenido lugar realmente. No respondió. No quería decir nada que pudiera estropearlo todo de nuevo y tenía miedo de que si respondía afirmativamente eso fuera lo que pasara.

-¿Sigues ahí?

Oh, venga, se estaba comportando como una tonta. Era lo que sentía y no tenía por qué avergonzarse de ello.

-Sí, claro, ¿adónde quieres que vaya? Estoy en una cárcel, ¿recuerdas?

Phoenix soltó una risita, por compromiso, ya que el chiste era demasiado malo incluso para él. Recordó cómo cuando salían juntos se reía con la mínima broma que ella decía. Sin duda, su mundo giraba alrededor de ella en esa época. Ahora tenían la oportunidad de recuperar aquello, desde luego no de la misma forma, porque ambos habían madurado y Phoenix ya no era aquel chaval excesivamente dependiente y complaciente que era entonces. Ahora podrían tener una relación más adulta, más equilibrada. Pero no debía pensar aquello, había perdido su oportunidad y debía agradecer que al menos quisiera mantener con ella una amistad después de todo lo acontecido. Así que cerró los ojos y admitió, con el corazón más ligero y la conciencia tranquila.

-Es exactamente así, Phoenix. Me gustáis los dos. Y me siento muy honrada de que quieras que sigamos siendo amigos a pesar de todo.

Escuchó cómo al otro lado de la línea su ex novio tomaba aire profundamente. Se asustó. ¿Y si lo que ocurría era que Phoenix seguía enfadado y realmente había llamado para gritarla e insultarla? Su confesión desataría su ira y ella no estaba preparada para eso.

-Y a Edgeworth le ocurre lo mismo, ¿no?

Vale, tampoco estaba preparada para aquello.

-¿Miles? Sí, también siente algo por ti y por mí.

-Pero yo… nunca lo había notado –admitió Phoenix, como si se avergonzara por su falta de clarividencia.

-A mí me pareció evidente cuando vi cómo actuabais entre vosotros y cuando Maya me explicó todo vuestro pasado en común. Quizá es que no has querido notarlo porque te daba miedo.

-No, de verdad no me había dado cuenta. Y ahora ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué pienso al respecto.

-Pero él te gusta, Phoenix, estoy segura. -Se mordió la lengua. Ya lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, no podía dejar que su impulsividad fastidiara las cosas, no ahora-. Lo siento, no quería volver a sacar el tema.

-No te preocupes, he llamado para que hablemos y no me voy a ir como la otra vez. -Hizo una breve pausa y continuó-: Es solo que no entiendo cómo se te ha podido ocurrir una idea así. Yo nunca he sentido atracción por otros hombres –dijo, nervioso.

-Lo sé, ya te he dicho que lo siento, no hace falta que le des más vueltas.

-En realidad me refería a que no sé cómo se te ha podido ocurrir porque creo que tienes razón…

Iris contuvo el aliento.

-¿Entonces te atrae? –Intentó formular la pregunta de forma casual, escondiendo la ansiedad en su tono.

-No lo sé. Solamente sé que… bueno, que el resto de hombres no significa nada para mí a un nivel físico, pero en el caso de Edgeworth no puedo descartarlo de plano.

-¿Te parece guapo? -Probó con algo concreto y directo.

Phoenix se puso a toser. Iris no tenía ni idea de que él mismo se lo había preguntado a Maya no hacía mucho y que eso era lo que le había hecho atragantarse por la sorpresa. Al cabo de un rato logró responder:

-No es feo.

Iris se rio.

-Es _muy_ guapo - recalcó.

-¿Qué pasa, que solo te has fijado en él por su aspecto?

-No te pongas celoso.

-No estoy celoso.

-Te molesta que me haya fijado en él.

-Bueno, en realidad creo que hay pocas chicas que no se hayan fijado en él -reconoció el abogado.

-Y eso te molesta -insistió ella-. Pero ¿te molesta que sea más atractivo que tú o que haya muchas personas que le consideren así?

-Ambas cosas son lo mismo –replicó Phoenix.

-No, en ambos casos puede ser que te dé envidia y que quieras ser tan guapo y popular como él, pero en el primer caso también puede tratarse de que te preocupe no estar a su altura, y en el segundo, de que te irrite que otras personas se fijen en algo que consideras tuyo.

Hubo una pausa. Casi podía oír a Phoenix reflexionando al otro lado de la línea.

-Vale, vale, tú ganas: creo que me molesta que sea guapo por ambos motivos. ¿Contenta? Imagino que tiene que ser complicado salir con alguien que atrae tantas miradas. Cuando salía contigo, estaba celoso de cualquier chico que simplemente pasara por tu lado.

Iris se estremeció al oír sus palabras.

-Y en cuanto a no estar al mismo nivel, creo que ni en cuanto a físico ni en cuanto a estatus social encajo en absoluto en el perfil de pareja que cualquier pensaría al ver a Edgeworth.

-Vamos, que tendríamos que ser modelos y pijos para poder gustarle, ¿no? -bromeó la sacerdotisa.

-Ya sé que es estúpido pensarlo, pero…

-Phoenix, cualquiera estaría orgulloso de tenerte como novio, en serio -atajó ella-. Pero ahora no vamos a centrarnos en eso. Has reconocido que te parece guapo, pero quiero preguntarte una cosa: ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de él? Si quieres, cierra los ojos e imagínatelo.

-¡Oye, eso es ridículo! –protestó el abogado. Iris soltó una risita. Seguro que se había sonrojado.

-De acuerdo, no hace falta que cierres los ojos, solamente dímelo.

-Bueno, pues… -Empezó a enumerar-: Me gusta su pelo, es muy característico y además dan ganas de tocarlo porque es como si fuera el pelaje de algún animal, uno suave y exótico. También su mirada, porque puede ser intensa o melancólica según su estado de ánimo. Y, bueno, sus labios son, no sé -carraspeó, incómodo-: ¿apetecibles? -usó su mejor tono dubitativo, como cuando se tiraba a la piscina en el juzgado sin tener ni idea de si la jugada le saldría bien o no.

Iris aplaudió mentalmente. Oh, aquello pintaba muy bien. Se decidió a presionar un poco más a Phoenix.

-Creo que deberías saber una cosa: Miles besa muy bien -soltó.

-¡O-oye, no me cuentes esas cosas! –gritó el abogado.

-¿Pero te has imaginado cómo sería besarle o no?

-¡Claro que no! Bueno, en cierta forma. Lo he intentado, ¿vale? Pero no consigo imaginármelo. Una parte de mí encuentra que las escenas que aparecen en mi cabeza no son tan desagradables como imaginaba, pero otra parte simplemente se horroriza.

Iris tragó saliva. Ya no podía echarse atrás.

-Y ¿has pensado en… nosotros?

-¿Miles y tú?

-Ajá.

-No lo sé. Realmente no he querido pensar en ello, porque no estoy seguro de si llegasteis a hacer algo más aparte de besaros como me has dicho.

-¿Quieres saberlo? -preguntó suavemente.

-No lo sé. Una parte de mí no quiere, pero otra sí.

-¿Por qué no quiere la parte que no quiere saberlo?

-Es obvio, ¿no? Tiene miedo de que te gustase más que conmigo.

-Eso sería imposible. En cualquier caso sería distinto, no mejor o peor.

Phoenix volvió a hacer una pausa durante un buen rato.

-Está bien, quiero preguntártelo, aunque ya lo imagino por tus palabras. Lo hicisteis, ¿verdad? Sé sincera. No te voy a decir que me hará gracia que me digas que sí, pero creo que ahora puedo asumirlo.

-Feenie, fue completamente distinto, porque los dos sois completamente distintos. -Se le volvió a escapar el apelativo cariñoso del abogado sin darse cuenta-. Para ti acostarte con él también será completamente distinto a cuando lo hiciste conmigo. ¿Quieres que yo me enfade cuando me quede aquí y vosotros dos estéis juntos sin mí?

-¡Espera, espera, yo no he dicho que vayamos a acostarnos! -Phoenix parecía horrorizado por sus palabras. Sin duda había sido excesivo, pero él mismo había preguntado-. Por Dios, ni siquiera sé si llegaremos a besarnos. Es todo una suposición.

-Claro -aceptó la joven. Intentaría otro camino para que terminara dándose cuenta-. Déjame preguntarte algo. Ya me has dicho que te ha sentado mal y es normal. Pero ¿te excita imaginarnos juntos?

-¡Iris! –exclamó escandalizado.

-La verdad, Phoenix.

-N-no lo sé... Si disfrutaste con él, y no nos comparaste sino que… Oh, esto es de locos. ¿Tú nos has imaginado a él y a mí? -le devolvió la pregunta.

-Feenie, creo que seríais tan hermosos y que lo pasaríais tan bien juntos… -No pudo evitarlo. Se dejó llevar.

-Definitivamente esto es una locura. Mi ex novia intentando "venderme" a mi amigo como amante…

-Oye, no estoy vendiéndote nada, eres tú el que ha preguntado -se indignó la sacerdotisa-. Hemos dicho que seríamos sinceros.

-No te enfades, solo era una broma -aseguró Phoenix-. Sabes que hago chistes cuando estoy nervioso, y créeme que ahora mismo lo estoy. Creo que necesito tiempo para pensar en nuestra conversación.

-¿Sabes lo que creo que necesitas? Ir a hablar con él, Phoenix.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Pero no sé qué demonios decirle. "Oye, Edgeworth, ya no estoy enfadado por que me hayas dicho que te gusto, pero ahora no tengo ni idea de si tú me gustas a mí".

-No hace falta que le digas nada. Solo tienes que saber que su punto débil es el cuello –replicó Iris con seriedad.

-¡¿Q-qué?!

-Yo también estaba bromeando, Phoenix. -Iris se echó a reír y al cabo de un rato Phoenix se unió a ella. No tenía ni idea de cómo terminaría todo aquello, solo sabía que, en aquel momento, el sonido de la risa de Phoenix la hacía sentir inmensamente feliz.

* * *

Sé que os estaréis preguntando que qué mierda me he fumado para escribir este fic… Yo tampoco lo sé, pero espero que os guste tanto leerlo como a mí escribirlo XD


	18. Chapter 16

Cosas que nunca te dije

* * *

Wright. Phoenix. Phoenix Wright. Si antes pensaba en él el 90% de su tiempo, desde que había ocurrido todo aquello le era imposible quitársele de la cabeza ni un solo segundo. Ya ni siquiera tenía claro si lo que sentía por él era amor o un signo de desequilibrio mental. Porque ninguna persona en su sano juicio dedicaría tanto tiempo de su existencia a pensar en alguien que le había rechazado. Sin embargo, por muy sensato que fuera tomar la decisión de olvidarse de él, otra cuestión muy diferente era ser capaz de llevarla a cabo. Por enésima vez, le era imposible olvidar a Phoenix. ¿Es que iba a pasarse toda su maldita vida echando de menos al abogado y penando por él? ¿Hasta qué punto le gustaba por él mismo y hasta qué punto le gustaba por todo lo que representaba para él, por todo lo que admiraba de él? Todo lo que le gustaba de Phoenix era lo que se oponía a él mismo. Él era desconfiado, hermético, mientras que Phoenix se preocupaba por los demás, se abría a ellos y confiaba en ellos, y eso no le hacía más débil, sino todo lo contrario. En el fondo, el quid de la cuestión radicaba en que el abogado estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de cometer errores y aprender de ellos. Mientras que él odiaba equivocarse y, aunque entendía que un error no es un fracaso sino una oportunidad, no conseguía asumirlo y siempre terminaba autoflagelándose por todo aquello que hacía mal. Y había hecho mal tantas cosas a lo largo de su vida que cuando se paraba a pensar en ello no podía evitar hundirse en la miseria. Lo cierto era que nunca dejaba de sorprenderse a sí mismo y, cuando pensaba que no podría meter la pata más de lo que ya lo había hecho, se superaba y lo conseguía. Así, sus últimas acciones no habían hecho sino empeorar su marca de fracasos.

Por eso era lógico que pensar en Phoenix fuera una constante en su vida. Él era el tipo de persona que realmente le gustaría ser. Alguien valiente, animoso y generoso, en lugar del cobarde quejica y egoísta que era él. Phoenix era un constructo de su mente que representaba el contrapunto a todas sus inseguridades y traumas. En el fondo, siempre había tenido la esperanza de que Phoenix le rescataría de sí mismo al igual que le había rescatado cuando estuvo acusado injustamente de asesinato. Ya lo había hecho en cierta forma, pero quedaba tanto por hacer… Edgeworth repiqueteó con los dedos sobre la madera pulida de su escritorio y suspiró con cansancio. A quién quería engañar: ya que pensaba en la psicología, había estudiado suficientes asignaturas sobre esta materia durante sus años de formación como para saber que lo que estaba intentando hacer era racionalizar y tratar de buscar una explicación lógica a algo que no era sino un corazón roto. Había revelado estúpidamente lo que había mantenido oculto durante tantos años y Wright le había rechazado. No había más.

Miró la hora y pensó que era un buen momento para prepararse un té y tratar de distraerse, así que se levantó y se acercó al mueble situado tras su mesa, bajo los ventanales de su oficina. Tras dudar unos instantes entre dos de las variedades, tomó un saquito de su mezcla imperial.

Justo en ese momento, resonó en su despacho una voz que hizo que casi dejara caer el sobrecito:

-Hola, Edgeworth.

El del traje magenta se volvió para responder al saludo del abogado, tratando de lidiar con el cúmulo de emociones que le invadía. Phoenix. Phoenix estaba allí. Había imaginado que sería complicado volver a mirarle a la cara después de decirle aquello. ¿Qué pensaría de él ahora que sabía que cuando le veía pensaba en hacerle todo tipo de cosas impropias de un amigo? Ahora que el momento había llegado, en efecto se moría de vergüenza al mirarle, pero al fin y al cabo verle era lo que había estado deseando durante todos estos días y solamente volver a ver su rostro ya le puso de buen humor. Sin darse cuenta, le sonrió. Era lo que le inspiraba de forma instintiva y, aunque enseguida cayó en la cuenta de después de lo ocurrido no era muy buena idea hacer eso y volvió a adoptar una expresión circunspecta, aquello le sirvió para entender que lo que sentía por Phoenix no era ningún rebuscado mecanismo mental, sino simple y pura atracción, cariño, deseo de estar cerca de él a todos los niveles, tanto físico como mental. Por un instante se quedó sin aliento ante la intensidad de sus sentimientos, pero pronto se recobró, dispuesto a actuar con su frialdad y corrección extrema característicos.

-Hola, Wright. -De alguna manera logró que su voz sonara firme y tranquila. Al fin y al cabo, estaba acostumbrado a tragarse sus emociones.

Para su sorpresa, tras un momento de seriedad Phoenix le devolvió la sonrisa con una calidez inesperada.

-Ya no hace falta, Edgeworth -le dijo.

-¿El qué? –preguntó el fiscal, completamente desconcertado.

-Que sigas disimulando. Ahora que lo sé, veo que realmente se te da muy mal. -Edgeworth enrojeció y Phoenix se acercó más a él, con las manos en los bolsillos, con actitud aparentemente relajada-. Pero no quiero quitarte méritos, si no me lo hubierais dicho, nunca habría sospechado nada.

Edgeworth no respondió. Pensó que aquello era muy extraño… Phoenix parecía estar tan tranquilo, aunque había un matiz en su tono que parecía indicar que se estaba conteniendo en algo. Tenía que ser el enfado, sin duda todavía debía estar enfadado con ellos, así que era mejor no decir nada inconveniente o explotaría. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando fijamente. Demasiado fijamente. De hecho, le estaba examinando. Como si hasta ahora no hubiera reparado en él de esa forma. Su cara empezó a arder, sintiéndose totalmente expuesto y sin saber qué decir. No quería pensar en ello, pero ¿era posible que Phoenix hubiera recapacitado y estuviera pensando…? No, era imposible. Enrojeció más aún. Se estaba dando cuenta de que no se había llegado a plantear realmente que Phoenix le pudiera decir que sí. Es decir, había querido creer en lo que le decía Iris, pero no se había puesto en la situación concreta de que su plan hubiera dado resultado. Y ahora tenía al abogado demasiado cerca, mirándole con atención y poniéndole muy nervioso.

Carraspeó. Alguno de los dos tendría que decir algo, y Phoenix no parecía estar por la labor. Así que dio un paso hacia atrás, se dio la vuelta y volvió a dejar en su sitio la bolsa de té, que había tenido entre las manos durante todo ese tiempo. Una vez depositada en su sitio, el fiscal tomó aire antes de encararse de nuevo a su compañero.

-Wright, me alegro de verte. -Sería sincero. Por una vez, le diría lo que sentía, sin mentiras ni disimulos-. Temía que no quisieras volver a hablar conmigo nunca más -reconoció-. Ha sido un lamentable error por mi parte permitir que hayamos llegado a esa situación. Sé que es imperdonable, pero me dejé llevar por… la imaginación, supongo. Simplemente quise creer que... -Negó con la cabeza-. Ha sido ridículo por mi parte pensar que podías compartir mis sentimientos. Lo peor es que he puesto en peligro nuestra amistad, después de lo difícil que ha sido mantenerla. Por eso, lo único que espero es que sepas olvidar esto y podamos seguir siendo amigos. Supongo que te será difícil actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero te aseguro que por mi parte jamás volveré a mencionarlo.

Phoenix le escuchó en silencio durante todo su discurso. Cuando terminó, fue su turno de hablar.

-Edgeworth, no voy a dejar de hablarte porque me hayas contado tus sentimientos -aseguró-. Mi reacción del otro día… fue tan solo que nunca habría esperado esta situación. De ninguno de los dos. Jamás habría imaginado que pudieras sentir algo por mí, y jamás habría pensado que Iris estaría dispuesta a algo así.

El fiscal pareció relajarse un tanto al oír esto.

-Te agradezco que no quieras dejar de hablarme. Me alegra que podamos seguir como antes, sin que este episodio afecte a nuestra relación.

Phoenix frunció el ceño.

-En realidad, no he querido decir eso.

El del pelo gris no pudo evitar que su rostro reflejara su desconcierto. Alzó una ceja interrogativamente.

-Lo que quiero decir -se apresuró Phoenix- es que me siento aún más confuso por mis propios sentimientos que por los tuyos o los de Iris. Desde que me contasteis eso, no he dejado de darle vueltas y… bueno, nunca me había planteado… Nunca había pensado en ti de esa forma.

Edgeworth reprimió una sonrisa. "Créeme, lo entiendo", pensó.

-Y no tengo muy claro si me desagrada o no- finalizó Phoenix, clavando su mirada en la del fiscal, como si quisiera encontrar respuestas en él.

Miles se quedó congelado en el sitio, sin poder desviar los ojos de los del abogado, como si estuvieran en pleno juicio. Notó cómo su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido.

-Wright… -De repente sintió un impulso irrefrenable de ponerse a saltar por su oficina, o bailar, o cualquiera de las cosas que nunca jamás hacía. Pero seguía siendo él, así que siguió inmóvil, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Trató de calmarse: no debía cantar victoria antes de tiempo, en realidad las palabras de Phoenix no significaban nada. Él mismo había dicho que estaba confuso. Probablemente le decía aquello porque estaba confundiendo el cariño que le tenía, porque se sentía halagado por haber llamado su atención, porque sentía curiosidad o sabe Dios por qué razón equivocada. Pese a saber aquello, no pudo evitar preguntarle-: ¿Estás seguro de lo que has dicho?

-Ajá.

Tragó saliva. No quería hacerse ilusiones, de verdad que no quería. Si pensaba que podía estar cerca de tener a Phoenix y luego no era así, no podría soportarlo. Se obligó a dejar las cosas claras. Era mejor así.

-Wright, si tienes dudas entonces no creo que estés enamorado de mí. Yo he pasado mucho tiempo negándomelo a mí mismo, pero era porque pensaba que estaba mal y que tú nunca me corresponderías. En tu caso, no tienes ese problema -apartó la mirada, incómodo-. Así que creo que si te lo tienes que pensar, es que no lo sientes. Está bien así, por lo menos lo he intentado, algo que no suelo hacer. Como te he dicho, aprecio tu amistad por encima de todo, así que no tienes que sentirte mal por no sentir nada por mí.

El abogado permaneció unos instantes en silencio y luego, para su total sorpresa, empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Wright?

Su compañero parecía incapaz de detener su risa.

-Edgeworth, a veces eres tan gracioso… -consiguió articular-. ¿Que no siento nada por ti? Vamos a ver: recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que te producía sentimientos innecesarios, ¿verdad? -El fiscal asintió con la cabeza-. Vale, pues ¿sabes una cosa? ¡Tú a mí también! Me haces sentir estúpido, preocupado, enfadado, triste, culpable… Y a pesar de todo eso, también me haces sentir feliz cuando estoy a tu lado. No sé bien por qué, pero lo único que he querido siempre ha sido estar cerca de ti. Y tú nunca parecías querer lo mismo. En cambio, ahora me entero de que... Es difícil de admitir, la verdad. Así que tengo claro que siento muchas cosas por ti, Edgeworth. Pero creo que es perfectamente comprensible que no esté seguro de si todo esto que siento por ti se traduce en querer tener una relación más… íntima.

Como siempre, Edgeworth no pudo evitar que su lenguaje corporal le delatara. Adoptó su postura de defensa, mirando a un lado mientras se aferraba un brazo con el otro. Si Phoenix le había hecho sentir incómodo en multitud de ocasiones, aquella vez superaba con creces a todas las anteriores. Sin embargo, consiguió sacar fuerzas para volver a mirarle y preguntar:

-Entonces… ¿qué sugieres que hagamos ahora?

Entre las distintas opciones que se le ocurrían, una sobresalía por encima de todas, clara e inconfundible, pero quería que fuera Phoenix quien lo dijera.

-Tal vez podamos intentar pasar más tiempo juntos. -Ahí estaba.

El fiscal volvió a enrojecer y Phoenix soltó una risita.

-Deja de hacer eso. Creo que ya has superado todos los récords del mundo.

-¿De qué hablas, Wright? ¿Qué tengo que dejar de hacer?

-Sonrojarte. Eclipsas a tu propia vestimenta, Edgeworth, y seguro que no es eso lo que quieres.

Maldito Wright, tenía que burlarse de él incluso en unas circunstancias tan serias. Iba a replicarle, pero no le dio tiempo:

-No te preocupes tanto, todo va a salir bien. Solo debemos descubrir si somos compatibles o no –dijo Phoenix despreocupadamente.

"Compatibles". Lo mismo que había dicho Iris al principio de toda aquella historia, hacía lo que parecía ya una eternidad. Estaba claro que aquellos dos tenían mucho en común.

-Por ejemplo, ¿qué te parece si vamos un día al cine? -continuó su compañero.

Edgeworth palideció.

-¿Al cine?

-Bueno, igual tú eres más de ir al teatro o a la ópera, pero me temo que eso se escapa un poco de mi presupuesto… -Wright parecía un poco avergonzado.

-No, está bien -se apresuró a decir-. Es solo que… bueno, no estoy demasiado acostumbrado a este tipo de reuniones sociales.

-Lo sé. No te preocupes tanto –repitió el abogado con tono tranquilizador-, lo pasaremos bien, ya verás.

Edgeworth dudaba que fuera capaz de relajarse lo suficiente como para pasarlo bien, pero no dijo nada en contra. Quedaron en llamarse para acordar día y hora para su encuentro y finalmente Phoenix se despidió. Al hacerlo, le dio la impresión de que de nuevo se acercaba demasiado a él. Incluso hizo un ademán con el brazo, como si tuviera intención de tocarle de alguna forma, o darle un abrazo. Ya había tenido esa sensación en otras ocasiones, pero obviamente habían sido imaginaciones suyas. En cambio, ahora no estaba seguro de si su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada o realmente Phoenix estaba buscando un acercamiento entre ellos, aunque fuera mínimo. Fuera lo que fuere, él se quedó quieto como una estatua y al final el del traje azul hizo un gesto de despedida y salió por la puerta de su despacho.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de su vista, empezó a reaccionar y a darle vueltas a la situación. ¿Debería haber puesto más de su parte? Quizá debería haber sido él quien diera el paso de acercarse. Un abrazo era algo apropiado entre amigos, por lo que no habría supuesto nada realmente incómodo. No era como si hubiera intentado darle un beso. Aunque... ¿y si era eso precisamente lo que esperaba Wright de él? Quizá el abogado quería comprobar lo que sentía por él, ver qué estaba dispuesto a hacer por él. Sin duda, su forma de actuar podía haber dado pie a una reacción así por su parte. Wright no debería haberse sentido sorprendido de ello. Ahora se sentía como un imbécil. Ese había sido siempre su problema, no actuar cuando debía hacerlo. Por otro lado… ¿y si estaba equivocado y, si se hubiera lanzado, Wright le hubiera rechazado? Al fin y al cabo, solo tenía suposiciones, más inestables que un castillo de naipes, y ninguna prueba.

Edgeworth se frotó las sienes. Ahora sí que estaba preocupado por su cita con Wright: no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo actuar. Se acercó a su juego de té. Necesitaba prepararse uno con urgencia.

* * *

Espero que os guste cómo se va desarrollando la historia :) Me encantaría saber vuestras opiniones al respecto!


	19. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Sentencia previa

Como siempre, os pido disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar. Y quería contaros una buena noticia: a partir de este capítulo, tengo Beta! Muchísimas gracias a mi querida FanFiker-FanFinal por sus aportes, que sin duda han mejorado el capítulo. Sabes que te admiro y es un honor que me ayudes :)

Tengo que hacer una aclaración, ya que lo primero que me indicó es que debo poner rayas en vez de guiones en los diálogos. Como veréis, sigo poniendo guiones y la única razón es que los puse cuando empecé el fic hace mil años y cuando me di cuenta de que estaba fatal, ya llevaba muchos capítulos y pensé que quedaría peor que la mitad del fic llevara guiones y la otra mitad, rayas. Si me decís que no os molesta que lo cambie a mitad del fic, para el próximo ya lo cambio, vale?

Gracias por leer y espero que os guste!

* * *

Phoenix se tropezó con Gumshoe cuando abandonaba la oficina del fiscal después de su incómoda pero ineludible visita a Edgeworth. El detective se acercó tras vocear un saludo que hizo volverse a varios de los presentes en la entrada del edificio y le palmeó en la espalda con energía, como de costumbre. A Phoenix no le molestaba en absoluto su forma de ser. Sabía que el policía le apreciaba y no le hacía sentir incómodo que le mostrara su afecto, aunque fuera de aquella forma tan avasalladora. Sin embargo, seguro que a cierta persona no le hacía ninguna gracia que el detective atrajera la atención de cualquiera que pasaba con su carácter expansivo.

-Qué, visitando al Sr. Edgeworth, ¿no?

-Así es, Gumshoe.

-¡Me alegro, amigo! Seguro que tu visita le ha animado, lleva varios días más serio de lo normal.

El abogado se mordió la lengua para que no se le escapara nada inconveniente.

-Me da tanta rabia que esté todo el día encerrado en su despacho o trabajando en un caso -continuó el detective-. Le vendría bien tener más amigos como tú. ¡O una novia, ja, ja, ja, ja! –soltó con una carcajada.

Phoenix se alegró por una vez de que Gumshoe no brillara precisamente por su perspicacia. Estaba seguro de que en ese momento estaba tan rojo como lo había estado Edgeworth hacía un rato. Disimuló echándose a reír también, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Esa sí que es buena… Porque nunca te ha presentado a ninguna chica como su novia, ¿verdad? -indagó como quien no quiere la cosa. Aunque ya habían cotilleado sobre esta cuestión en alguna ocasión y Gumshoe siempre le había dicho lo mismo, nunca estaba de más confirmarlo.

-Jo, jo, jo, claro que no. No le faltan candidatas, pero siempre dice que no tiene tiempo suficiente para dedicárselo a una relación. Y aunque lo tuviera y realmente se echara novia, dudo que me la presentara. Seguro que le daría mucha vergüenza, ya sabes que no le gusta hablar de sí mismo. Las veces en que he sacado el tema han sido las ocasiones en que mi recorte de sueldo ha sido más notorio -dijo con una mueca de pesar-. Ya me gustaría a mí que tuviera novia, ya... Igual así estaba de mejor humor.

Phoenix estaba seguro de que otros compañeros y subordinados opinaban lo mismo que Gumshoe acerca de la relación entre la falta de humor del fiscal y su nula vida sentimental, aunque mucho se temía que lo expresarían de forma mucho más grosera.

No pudo evitar reflexionar sobre las palabras del policía. Aquel era un tema en el que realmente no había pensado, pero estaba claro que podía ser un problema. Si salía con él, ¿tampoco iba a tener tiempo que dedicarle? ¿Antepondría su trabajo a su pareja en cualquier momento y circunstancia? Imaginaba que la respuesta era afirmativa, aunque mantenía un resquicio de esperanza. Aún recordaba cómo tras su accidente había ido a verle al hospital sin pensar en nada más. Si realmente hacía falta, sabía que podía contar con él, sabía que en el fondo era su prioridad, por encima incluso de sus obligaciones. Y debía reconocer que él mismo, aunque tuviera un volumen de trabajo mucho menor que el de Edgeworth, cuando lo tenía también se consagraba a él más que la media de la gente lo hacía, así que podía entender a Miles en cierta forma. Aunque trataría de hacerle ver que también era sano dedicarse un rato a sí mismo y a su pareja.

Se rio mentalmente. Se estaba imaginando que ya estaban saliendo y ni siquiera habían tenido su primera cita. Era una locura, tenía tan claras sus diferencias que si estuvieran juntos no pararían de discutir. No sabía muy bien por qué estaba pensando en aquello, por lo general antes de iniciar una relación no se piensa en los potenciales problemas, sino que van apareciendo después. De hecho, recordaba que con Iris no se había planteado absolutamente nada más aparte de que quería estar con ella. Aunque así le había ido… Que estuviera reflexionando antes de actuar por una vez en su vida solo demostraba que, pese a que todo indicara lo contrario, en el fondo había madurado, en el fondo aprendía de sus errores. O quizá era cierto lo que había dicho Edgeworth y si se lo tenía que pensar tanto era que no sentía nada. Pero, si era así, ¿por qué demonios tenía tantas ganas de que llegara su cita y por qué estaba tan nervioso?

Estaba genuinamente preocupado por si el fiscal se aburría con él o se enfadaba. Era bastante divertido mosquearle, pero esta vez no quería que fuera así. Quería que fuera algo especial, que lo pasaran bien, que hablaran de ellos, de algo más aparte del trabajo. Que Edgeworth estuviera cómodo y relajado, en lugar de a la defensiva como era lo habitual. Si tan solo fuera un poco menos tímido… Aunque tanta timidez no le había impedido acercarse a Iris. Quizá engañaba y a la hora de la verdad era completamente distinto. Pero hace un momento había intentado acercarse a él y no había logrado ninguna respuesta por su parte. Debería ser el propio Miles quien iniciara el acercamiento, pero sabía que eso era mucho pedir, así que había tratado de darle pie. Ni siquiera así, Edgeworth parecía de mármol. Se suponía que él le gustaba: ¿es que iba a tener que obligarle a tener contacto físico? Aunque a él mismo le intimidara, opinaba que sin avanzar en ese aspecto de su relación, no podía estar seguro de poder construir un futuro. ¿Qué clase de relación quería el fiscal que tuvieran, platónica y pura? Phoenix suspiró, agotado. Con Edgeworth todo era tan complejo y delicado…

-… y al final se le va a pasar el arroz, ¿no te parece, amigo? -Gumshoe había seguido hablando durante todo ese tiempo y no parecía haberse percatado de que no le había prestado la más mínima atención hasta oír esa frase-. Bueno, y a ti no te quiero decir nada, pero deberías arreglar tus problemas con Iris o te sucederá lo mismo. Estaría bien que los dos tuvierais novia, así podríais salir los cuatro, jo, jo, jo.

"Oh, dios, si supiera… que para salir los dos con nuestra novia bastaría con una mesa para tres…". Aquel asunto ya era la guinda del pastel: ¿con qué cara iba a decirle a la gente que no tenía una pareja, sino dos? Si descubría que realmente quería estar con Edgeworth y seguían adelante con el plan de Iris, iban a poner sus vidas patas arriba y, aunque pensaba que él podía asumir una elevada carga de caos sentimental en su día a día, dudaba que el fiscal fuera capaz de hacerlo.

* * *

De vuelta a su oficina, Phoenix se encontró con una visita inesperada.

-¡Niiiiiiick, por fin has vuelto! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! -Larry se abalanzó sobre él en cuanto traspasó la puerta. Parecía desesperado.

-No me lo digas, una de tus novias te ha dejado -aventuró. Maya asintió desde el sofá. Tenía cara de hastío, seguro que ya llevaba un buen rato escuchando las penas de Larry. Quizá debería decirle algo a su amigo acerca de presentarse allí cada vez que tenía un problema. O igual era mejor insistirle a Maya en que cejara en su costumbre de abrir la puerta sin echar un vistazo por la mirilla previamente.

-No, una de mis novias, no –respondió Larry-. ¡Esta vez era la definitiva! ¡La mejor! ¡La única! ¡La mujer de mi vida! Y aún no me ha dejado, pero creo que va a hacerlo si no me ayudas.

-¿Por qué piensas eso, Larry?

-Verás, tengo algunos indicios: no responde a mis llamadas desde hace tres días y la última vez que nos vimos me dijo que no estaba del todo segura de si lo nuestro tenía futuro.

Phoenix miró a Maya, que puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ehhh… Bueno, Larry, eso no tiene por qué significar nada -dijo con su mejor voz de convicción. "Total, un farol arriba o abajo no va a ser lo que decida si iré al infierno o no".

El castaño no se mostraba muy convencido.

-Nick, necesito que me acompañes a su trabajo. Si no me contesta, tengo que ir a verla.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿por qué narices tengo que ir yo?

-No se atreverá a dejarme si tú estás delante -respondió con seriedad. Se oyó una risa sofocada procedente de la médium.

-¿Te das cuenta de que eso es absurdo?

-Acompáñame, por favor -rogó su amigo con voz plañidera y cara de pena. El abogado suspiró. Cómo sabía Larry que no podía resistirse a alguien que le pidiera ayuda de forma tan patética. Aceptó su derrota y preguntó:

-¿Dónde trabaja?

-Pero si ya lo sabes, en el local al que fuimos los tres la última vez que salimos.

* * *

Phoenix no tenía ni idea de que al final Larry hubiera continuado viéndose con la chica del Pleasure´s. Pensaba que había sido un capricho de aquel día, pero estaba claro que cuando se trataba de chicas, la persistencia era una de las virtudes de su amigo.

Llegaron al local y Phoenix entró detrás de Larry. Le siguió, dejando que le condujera hasta la barra mientras él iba mirando al suelo para evitar ver demasiado. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio que se encontraba allí la chica con la que había hablado Edgeworth el último día.

-Qué tal, Larry -le saludó-. Y mira quién está aquí, os falta uno para ser los tres mosqueteros de nuevo -sonrió al abogado, con cara pícara. Phoenix se acordó de lo molesto que se había sentido cuando Edgeworth pasó tanto tiempo hablando con ella. Por cómo se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos, ahora podía deducir que no estuvieron hablando de otra cosa que de Iris y de él mismo.

-Viv, necesito ver a Candy. Mi caramelito no me coge el teléfono -explicó su amigo.

Vivian puso cara de fastidio.

-Me lo temía… Tampoco se ha despedido de ti, ¿verdad?

-¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué iba a despedirse? -preguntó Larry alarmado. La joven apretó los labios. Parecía reacia a contestar, pero al final lo hizo:

-Larry, encanto, ella se ha ido hace unos días. Le habrá salido otro trabajo en otro lugar. Aquí muchas chicas están de paso, es bastante normal que desaparezcan sin avisar -añadió.

-No puede ser… -le temblaba el labio inferior, como siempre le pasaba justo antes de que surgieran las lágrimas.

Antes de que Phoenix pudiera evitarlo, Vivian le pidió una copa y, a los pocos minutos, Larry estaba lloriqueando y contándoles a ambos todas y cada una de las razones por las que Candy y él deberían seguir juntos. Muchos argumentos y anécdotas después, Phoenix intentaba hacer un recuento de las veces que había vivido aquella situación, para vencer al sueño que le invadía, cuando vio que una joven se acercaba a ellos agitando un brazo hasta llamar la atención de Vivian. El rostro de esta se iluminó al verla, aunque casi de inmediato adoptó una expresión de extrañeza.

-¡Hermanita! -dijo la chica cuando llegó hasta donde estaban, lanzándose a abrazar a Vivian-. ¡He conseguido la condicional por buen comportamiento! ¿Cómo te quedas? -Al verla de cerca, Phoenix vio que en efecto se parecía mucho a la prostituta, aunque llevaba el pelo más largo y su color era castaño. Vestía de negro, con una camiseta de algún grupo de rock de nombre impronunciable.

-Increíble… ¿Buen comportamiento, tú? Quiero ver el papel donde esté eso escrito.

-Qué graciosa. Bueno, ¿no me presentas a tus amigos? No suelen ser tan guapos como estos -aseguró mientras le daba un repaso a Phoenix de arriba abajo. El abogado se sonrojó por su descaro-. Bueno, no lo digo por el llorón, claro -añadió la ex presidiaria al fijarse más en Larry.

Cuando oyó aquello, este pareció salir de su depresión en favor de la ira.

-¿A quién llamas llorón, eh? -exclamó indignado.

-No sé, ¿al único que tiene los ojos y la nariz hinchados como pimientos morrones? -replicó la joven en tono de burla.

-Pero ¿por qué me atacas de esa manera sin conocerme siquiera? -Los ojos de Larry volvieron a encharcarse-. ¡Tu hermana es un ser cruel conmigo! -se quejó a Vivian.

-Buf, lo que decía, llorón y quejica.

-Oye, Lil, Larry tiene razón, te estás pasando con él.

-Bueno, ya está la defensora de causas perdidas. Cómo se nota que te encanta consolar a los pringados.

-Ya está bien, él no te ha hecho nada.

-¡Solo lo he dicho para echarnos unas risas, joder!

Las dos siguieron discutiendo, sin hacer caso de Larry y Phoenix, que contemplaban la escena, boquiabiertos.

-Larry, has hecho que dos mujeres se peleen por ti, debes estar encantado -bromeó el abogado.

-Pues… ¡lo cierto es que sí! ¿Has visto qué guapas son las dos? Creo que me estoy enamorando…

-Pero, Larry, si una de ellas te ha llamado llorica nada más conocerte y la otra te está defendiendo porque le das lástima…

-Qué equivocado estás, Nick. No es lástima, Vivian ha estado detrás de mí durante todo este tiempo. Lo notaba cuando venía aquí a ver a Candy. ¿Has visto qué mal le ha parecido que me haya abandonado así? Seguro que no le importaría consolarme -le guiñó un ojo-. Y es obvio que esta chica se mete conmigo para captar mi atención. Es la estrategia que seguía yo siempre en el colegio y el instituto, ¿no te acuerdas?

Phoenix se acordaba perfectamente, pero aun así no podía creer que su amigo tuviera tanta cara. Mira que le conocía, pero se las arreglaba para seguir sorprendiéndole. Las hermanas seguían gritándose a la cara como si tuvieran amplia experiencia en hacerlo, así que Phoenix decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era pedirse algo también: la velada iba a ser larga. Por desgracia, esta vez Edgeworth no le iba a invitar a su casa a la vuelta. Aunque se consoló pensando que tenía algo mucho mejor: una cita con él. ¿Cuánto tiempo quedaría bien esperar antes de llamarle para verse?

* * *

Estuvo dándole muchas vueltas antes de llamar, pero al final marcó el número. Necesitaba su consejo o se volvería loco.

-Hola, Iris. ¿Cómo estás?

Escuchó su risa al otro lado de la línea y su corazón se aligeró.

-¡Miles! ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Has tenido noticias de Phoenix? -se apresuró a preguntar.

-Sí, he tenido noticias de él -Miles cogió el peón azul de su juego de ajedrez y le dio vueltas entre sus dedos, distraído.

-¿Y bien?

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante la expectación de la joven.

-Digamos que nuestro encuentro fue… desconcertante.

-¿Pero fue bueno o malo? -casi podía ver su expresión anhelante.

-¿Tú qué crees? –decidió provocarla un poco.

-Oh, eres lo peor. Ha tenido que ser algo bueno, si no, no tendrías ganas de tantas bromas. ¡Dímelo de una vez!

-Tienes razón, no es apropiado bromear sobre esta cuestión -se sintió avergonzado de su comportamiento. La conversación con Wright le había trastornado de verdad, y escuchar la voz de Iris y tener noticias buenas que darle (al menos no malas) le había puesto de buen humor, por inusual que aquello fuera-. Wright parece estar sopesando la posibilidad de que haya algo entre nosotros. Quiere que pasemos más tiempo juntos para averiguar si…ya sabes, si congeniamos.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía! -exclamó, feliz-. Ups, perdona.

-Cálmate, esto no quiere decir nada. Puede que la cita sea un desastre y Wright se dé cuenta de que me aprecia como amigo, pero nada más.

-Ni hablar, si no le gustaras, lo sabría ya. Lo único que se está pensando es si tiene el valor suficiente para meterse en esta relación o no. ¡Pero está colgado por ti, seguro!

-Bueno, yo no estoy tan convencido… -apuntó el fiscal-. Además, siento que esto no está bien. Parece como si estuviera obligándole a pensar en mí.

-¿Crees que Phoenix no es mayorcito para decidir en quién quiere pensar? Nadie le está obligando a nada, si dice que quiere pasar más tiempo contigo, es que de verdad quiere hacerlo. ¿O acaso lo que te importa es lo que puedan pensar los demás? ¿Por qué siempre piensas que todo el mundo te está juzgando?

-Bueno, es que la mayor parte del tiempo todo el mundo me está juzgando -dijo con un tanto de amargura.

-Miles, Phoenix no es así. Él te quiere tal y como eres. Aunque tú no te quieras a ti. Asúmelo.

Permaneció en silencio. No hacía falta que lo dijera, Iris sabía perfectamente que él pensaba que no merecía el cariño de Wright.

-En fin, sé que no puedo cambiar tu forma de ser, y en cierta forma tampoco quiero. Sin embargo, por muy mono que seas así, debe de ser terrible pasarlo tan mal por todo. Intenta relajarte un poco. -Miles frunció el ceño. ¿Le parecía "mono" que sufriera por cualquier cosa?-. Ahora, cuéntame con detalle cómo fue la cita que tuvisteis -la chica prosiguió con su interrogatorio.

-No era ninguna cita -aclaró rápidamente-, solo vino a verme a mi oficina. Pero vamos a tener una, hemos quedado en llamarnos.

-Oh, bien. Es mejor ir poco a poco -dijo, no muy convencida-. Pero, habría beso, ¿no? -añadió.

-…

-¿Miles?

-No, ¿cómo quieres que nos hayamos besado tan pronto? Wright ni siquiera sabe qué siente por mí.

-¿Pero no te apetecía besarle?

No respondió en seguida, aunque la respuesta le golpeó al instante.

-Por supuesto que sí -admitió.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste, simplemente?

-Ya te lo he dicho, todavía no es seguro que me corresponda. ¿Y si lo estropeaba todo por precipitarme? ¿Y si me hubiera rechazado?

Iris suspiró.

-Está bien: cuéntame cómo fue vuestra reunión, con detalle.

Así lo hizo, y cuando terminó, la sacerdotisa se quedó callada.

-¿Qué? -inquirió el fiscal con impaciencia.

-Mmm, deberías haberlo hecho. Las señales de Phoenix eran claras.

"Mierda, lo sabía. Pero ¿de qué señales habla?".

-¿De qué señales hablas? -preguntó.

-Estaba claro que Phoenix intentó acercarse a ti o al menos darte pie para que te acercaras tú. Seguro que se quedó un poco decepcionado… Pero no está todo perdido -añadió enseguida-, puedes besarle en la cita, Miles.

El fiscal empezó a sentir un sudor frío. No estaba acostumbrado a llevar la iniciativa, si al menos fuera Wright quien se lanzara, él podía seguirle, pero si todo dependía de que él actuara… No sabía leer las malditas señales, ¿cómo iba a saber si era el momento adecuado o no? Aunque en realidad iban a ir al cine, no podía ser tan complicado. Aquel era un lugar ideado de forma expresa para que las parejas pudieran besarse a gusto. Su rostro se encendió al imaginarse la situación. Los labios de Wright en los suyos después de tanto tiempo… ¿cómo se sentiría aquello? ¿Serían tan deliciosos como aparentaban? ¿Cómo sería deslizar su lengua por ellos, entrar hasta encontrarse con la suya? ¿Se atrevería a mordisquear su cuello, a recorrer su cuerpo todo lo que le permitieran sus ropas? ¿Conseguiría que emitiera algún sonido involuntario de placer que tendría que sofocar con más besos? Su propio cuerpo reaccionaba con rapidez ante tan sugerente escenario, y tuvo que tragar saliva porque de repente notaba la garganta seca.

-Miles, todo va a salir bien -le aseguró Iris, ajena a su desbocada imaginación-. Oye, quería preguntarte algo... -dijo con un toque de timidez en la voz-. Sé que ahora estás centrado en Phoenix, pero ¿me echas de menos, aunque sea un poco? Yo… sí te echo de menos, y me acuerdo mucho de aquella vez… ya sabes. Me encantó tenerte tan cerca, Miles.

-Yo también recuerdo aquel momento, Iris. Y me encantaría que se repitiera -agregó antes de darse cuenta. Al momento, se sintió avergonzado de haberlo dicho. Todavía no se acostumbraba a sentir deseo por los dos.

-Podrías… venir a verme -sugirió la morena-. Dentro de poco, no estaremos los dos solos en la cama.

El fiscal no era capaz de decir si se sentía más excitado por la propuesta de Iris o por la anticipación de un todavía incierto futuro encuentro a tres bandas. Llevaba toda su vida reprimiendo sus deseos y ahora la sola mención de volver a sentir el roce y la calidez del cuerpo de Iris le nublaba la razón. En cuanto a lo segundo, ni siquiera podía permitirse imaginar aquello, o corría el riesgo de alcanzar un orgasmo sin siquiera tocarse, tan solo recreando en su mente todo lo que podrían hacer juntos, las mil y una formas de complacer y ser complacido que podían inventarse, cómo poseería a Iris y a Wright y cómo les poseería él a su vez.

-Claro –respondió, casi temblando.

* * *

Espero que no os moleste que este capi no sea ya la cita, pero es que me encanta hacerles sufrir muajajaja A Miles, a Phoenix, a Larry…; no tengo problema XD


End file.
